A Fortaleza Interior
by Idamae
Summary: Voldemort designa um parceiro para Severo. Um parceiro que é tão frio e objetivo quanto ele. Por favor, dêem uma olhada e comentem! (Tradução de The Fortress Within)
1. Capitulo 1

Negócio de leis: As personagens pertencem a J. Rowling. Estou apenas emprestando-as, por razões não-monetárias.

Esta história contém imagens que podem ser perturbadoras para alguns leitores, incluindo estupro, violência, assassinato, sexo, tortura e um grande número de outras coisas mórbidas. Se você não quer ler sobre tais coisas, aperte o botão Voltar, AGORA!!!

Capítulo 1 

"Eu gostaria de dar as boas-vindas de volta a todos. Acredito que suas férias de verão foram muito agradáveis." O quadro de funcionários e professores de Hogwarts sentava-se junto no Salão Principal, compartilhando a refeição noturna. Alvo Dumbledore continuou: "Os alunos começarão a chegar na semana que vem, então vocês todos deverão ter tempo suficiente para fazerem as suas preparações de aula. Tenho certeza de que todos estão cientes da trágica morte de Remo Lupin nas mãos dos seguidores de Voldemort, ocorrida neste verão. Foi um choque para todos nós, mas, deixando isso de lado, gostaria da ajuda de vocês em dar as boas-vindas à Professora Granger, que está de volta a estes consagrados salões. Como a mais nova professora de DCAT, nós somente podemos esperar que a série de má-sorte com essa posição seja quebrada."

Hermione Granger baixou os olhos para a mesa, corando de leve. "Obrigada, Alvo.", respondeu timidamente. Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos escuros que a estavam fuzilando da outra ponta da mesa. Severo Snape, o temido Mestre de Poções, sorria desdenhosamente para ela.

'Tola, presunçosa, pequena Sabe-Tudo', Snape pensou. Durante todos os seus sete anos de escola, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley iam salvar o mundo; eles iam derrotar Voldemort. Após a formatura, o "círculo dos três" tinha ido treinar para serem Aurores para o Ministério.

Snape balançou levemente a cabeça e sorriu novamente com afetação para a sua ex-aluna. 'Aqui está ela, com uma cadeira em Hogwarts. Quando chegou a hora, a menininha não conseguiu lidar com isso e voltou correndo pra Hogwarts e pr'os seus livros.'

Alvo Dumbledore não deixou de notar o intercâmbio que estava acontecendo. Hermione tremia visivelmente sob o olhar fixo cheio de ódio de Severo. O relacionamento entre os dois professores ia ser sutil, na melhor das hipóteses. Ele sabia disso quando a contratou. O melhor que podia desejar fazer era tentar dissipar quaisquer acidentes antes que eles surgissem. 'A tempo, tudo será revelado.' Alvo determinou que havia eletricidade o bastante no ar e decidiu colocar um fim ao jantar. "Está ficando tarde e eu creio que nós todos temos muito trabalho a fazer amanhã. Então, dou boa noite a todos. E, mais uma vez, bem-vindos de volta, meus amigos."

Hermione Granger foi a primeira a abandonar o Salão.

Naquela noite, na quietude das masmorras, Severo Snape se lembrava de Remo Lupin.

Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que Severo já chamara alguma vez de amigo. "A garota Granger nunca vai ser digna de lamber as botas dele, mesmo que esteja preenchendo elas como Professora." O copo de brandy que ele segurava nas mãos tremia enquanto a sua mente era preenchida por fúria. Fúria pelo que Remo Lupin sofrera na hora de sua morte.

Remo estava na Grécia de férias com Harry Potter quando Comensais da Morte os atacaram. Harry disse que ambos tinham sido grandemente excedidos em número pelos marginais encapuzados. Quando os Aurores finalmente chegaram, eles encontraram um muito gravemente ferido, mas ainda vivo, Menino Que Sobreviveu (De Novo). Próximo, cercado de Comensais mortos, jazia Remo, seu corpo decapitado. Alguém tinha queimado a marca negra no seu tronco como um cartão de visitas final.

Talvez, se ele tivesse estado entre os Comensais da Morte, o resultado teria sido diferente. Talvez Remo estaria vivo. "Talvez isso. Talvez aquilo." Ele não tinha estado lá, ele não tinha sido capaz de salvar seu amigo. Havia meses desde que Voldemort o tinha chamado. Talvez seus dias como espião estavam acabados.

"Espião - que ironia eu ainda tentar me autovalidar com esse título." O Senhor das Trevas tinha deixado claro, no seu último festim, que Severo estava rapidamente perdendo sua utilidade. A "inabilidade" de Severo em colocar Alvo Dumbledore aos pés de Voldemort tinha resultado em dias de tortura e abuso para o Professor. Ainda assim, Voldemort não estava convencido de que o Mestre de Poções não possuía algum tipo de utilidade para ele; como resultado, Severo ainda vivia.

Como se Voldemort pudesse ler seus pensamentos, de repente a marca no seu braço ardeu com vida. A dor correu pelo seu corpo, da marca aos dedos dos pés. O copo de cristal em sua mão foi esmagado enquanto os músculos do seu braço se contraíam em agonia. Ele não tinha tempo a perder. Severo pôs-se rapidamente de pé e pegou sua capa com um _Accio_. Ele correu das masmorras, deixando um rastro de sangue atrás de si. Correu para o escritório do Diretor, lutando para resistir ao chamado para aparatar.

Hermione Granger estava a caminho do escritório de Alvo quando ele chegou. Ofegou horrorizada quando viu o sangue escorrendo dos dedos retalhados de Severo. Rapidamente, agarrou sua varinha e se moveu para pegar a mão ferida dele. "Professor Snape, o que aconteceu com a sua mão?"

Asperamente, ele se libertou dela. "Saia do meu caminho, sua tola. Estes são assuntos de adultos, que não lhe dizem respeito." Ele a empurrou para fora da entrada e bateu a porta na cara dela. Colocou um feitiço de proteção na porta sem pensar duas vezes.

Alvo sorriu e se levantou da sua mesa ao surgimento do Mestre de Poções. "Ah, Severo, eu estava indo chamá-lo. Preciso conversar com você sobre a Hermione..."

"Agora não dá tempo, Alvo. Eu fui convocado. Preciso aparatar agora, suspenda as proteções."

Alvo Dumbledore fechou os olhos e sussurrou as palavras para suspender as proteções contra aparatar. "Severo, espere assim mesmo, tenho que lhe contar..."

Severo Snape fechou os olhos e se concentrou na dor que queimava em seu braço. Ele não ouviu mais nada daquilo que Alvo estava tentando lhe contar.

Severo tinha ido.

Com um suspiro preocupado, o Diretor deixou-se cair de volta à sua cadeira. Um gesto distraído de sua mão e a porta de seu escritório abriu-se bruscamente. Hermione Granger entrou correndo, parecendo confusa. "Conseguiu falar com Severo sobre nosso relacionamento profissional?", ela perguntou.

Alvo apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e fitou distraidamente o espaço.

Após um breve momento de vazio, Severo Snape apareceu no escritório do Solar dos Malfoy. Deixou-se cair de joelhos em frente a Voldemort.

"Meu Senhor. Estou aqui como o senhor ordenou. Em que posso lhe ser útil?"

"Ah, Severo, meu fiel serviçal. Já faz um tempo, não? Pensou que eu tivesse me esquecido de você?" A figura esquelética de Voldemort estava próxima a um fogo chamejante. 

"Claro que não, Meu Senhor. Sei que nada escapa ao seu controle. Minha única preocupação era que eu não fosse mais útil ao senhor." Severo engoliu a cólera que estava vindo à tona em sua garganta e se esforçou para permanecer prostrado em frente à mera sombra daquilo que um dia tinha sido uma imponente figura de um mago. O poder verdadeiro de Voldemort estava nos seguidores tolos e acéfalos que ostentavam sua marca como gado.

Voldemort parecia satisfeito com a reação de Severo ao ser chamado novamente. "Tenho que admitir que estava enfurecido com a sua incompetência. Tudo o que eu pedi foi Dumbledore, e você foi simplesmente muito fraco para entregá-lo. Mas, como um dos meus seguidores mais leais, eu tenho umsentimento especial por você. Encontrei alguém para auxiliá-lo na sua tarefa, Severo. Alguém que deseja Dumbledore morto tanto quanto eu desejo e que está querendo fazer qualquer coisa para ver a tarefa cumprida. Levante-se, Severo."

O homem alto pôs-se de pé. Ele sentiu alguém se aproximar por trás. "Boa noite, Professor." Severo examinou o rosto de Draco Malfoy.

Severo encolheu-se. Qualquer Malfoy era um Malfoy perigoso. Ele tinha que pensar rápido. "Meu Senhor, eu digo isso com o máximo respeito, mas o senhor não pode estar falando sério. Não posso trabalhar com essa criança, como eu seria capaz de explicar sua presença?"

Voldemort riu por entre os dentes com isso. "Não, não, Severo. Este não é o seu parceiro. Vocês dois se encontrarão em boa hora. Draco, leve seu Professor lá para o salão de baile. Temos uma bela de uma noite pela frente."

Severo curvou-se em sinal de respeito ao Senhor das Trevas. "Obrigado, Meu Senhor. Aguardo ansiosamente por suas revelações." Ele seguiu o Malfoy filho, saindo do escritório.

Tão logo quanto eles entraram no corredor, Severo tomou conhecimento da batida energética de música que vinha do segundo andar. Seu lábio ergueu-se em repugnância. "Isso é música trouxa?"

Draco sorriu exagerada e falsamente para o homem mais alto que ele e fez um gesto para que o precedesse na subida pela escadaria. "Ah, sim. O Senhor das Trevas tem sido mais atencioso aos interesses dos Comensais da Morte mais jovens. Ele compreende que nós agora somos o futuro dele. Passamos a brincar com os trouxas do cenário _club_ de Londres. Um pouco de álcool, um pouco de Ecstasy e a sedutora batida energética da música deles - é uma combinação quase tão boa quanto qualquer _Imperius. Os trouxas executam seus serviços de bom grado, e nunca vêem o fim se aproximando, até que o sangue esteja sendo derramado."_

Eles tinham chegado às grandes portas duplas, as quais levavam ao Salão de Baile Malfoy. Draco abriu repentinamente as portas, para revelar um amplo aposento escurecido e fumacento. "O bar é por ali. Escolha qualquer um dos trouxas, nenhum é alvo de qualquer reivindicação pessoal. Compartilhe, e compartilhe igualmente. Não vá se perder, Professor."

"Choque" não era um termo descritivo preciso. Severo inspecionou a cena à sua frente. Trouxas e Bruxos moviam-se lentamente sem direção por todo o salão. O ar estava pesado com a batida elétrica da música.

For every sin, I'll have to pay 

_(Por cada pecado, vou ter que pagar) _

I've come to work, I've come to play 

_(Vim pra trabalhar, vim pra jogar) _

I think I'll find another way 

_(Acho que vou encontrar um outro jeito) _

It's not my time to go 

_(Não é minha hora de ir) _

I'm gonna avoid the cliche 

_(Vou evitar o clichê) _

I'm gonna suspend my senses 

_(Vou suspender meus sentidos) _

I'm gonna delay my pleasure 

_(Vou adiar meu prazer) _

I'm gonna close my body now 

_(Vou fechar meu corpo agora) _

I guess, die another day 

_(Eu acho..._Morrer um outro dia) __

I guess I'll die another day 

_(Eu acho que vou morrer um outro dia) _

I guess, die another day 

_(Eu acho..._Morrer um outro dia) __

I guess I'll die another day 

_(Eu acho que vou morrer um outro dia) _

Severo sorria afetadamente enquanto fazia seu caminho até o bar. "Estes trouxas bobos mal fazem idéia..." Retirou sua capa e olhou para a imitação burlesca de roupas trouxas que trajava. Não tinha tido tempo de vestir sua sobrecasaca. Sua camisa de seda branca de abotoar brilhava na luz negra da pista de dança.

O garçom olhou para ele, esperando por suas ordens. Ele pendurou sua capa em um banquinho. "Brandy." A palavra o lembrou de sua mão ainda machucada. Um passe de sua varinha - a ferida estava curada antes que o drinque lhe fosse apresentado. Ele se virou e olhou fixamente pelo salão enquanto bebia.

Mulheres e homens trouxas rodopiavam com bruxos e bruxas na pista de dança. Eles dançavam sem nenhuma inibição, chocando-se e se esmagando num frenesi. Por todo o salão havia o cheiro de sexo. Nas laterais, aqui e ali, casais copulavam. Alguns o faziam para o prazer daqueles que assistiam às performances, outros simpatizavam com a privacidade dos cantos escuros dos aposentos. Qualquer combinação de macho e fêmea, qualquer canal de entrada, tudo estava em exibição em algum lugar. Era cedo; eles iam esgotar os trouxas antes que o sangue começasse a ser derramado.

Com alguma sorte, ele poderia tomar parte na performance, até que se escusasse do espetáculo, antes que as coisas ficassem violentas. Caminhou até o canto da pista de dança. Precisava encontrar para si uma trouxa fêmea para fazer sua contribuição ao festim. Tanto quanto o pensamento o repugnava, pelo menos sob a influência de drogas isso não tinha a margem violenta de um estupro tradicional. Isso ajudaria a tornar a situação tolerável ao menos.

Próximo à pista de dança, ele notou um alto homem loiro. "Malfoy pai." Severo bebeu o resto do brandy até a última gota e deixou o copo no bar. Revestiu-se de coragem e atravessou o piso em direção ao pai de Draco.

Lúcio Malfoy estava cercado por um harém de mulheres escassamente vestidas atendendo as suas necessidades. Ele sorriu para o seu velho amigo e empurrou a trouxa que estava de joelhos à sua frente para fora do seu caminho. Caminhou em direção a Severo e estendeu a mão. "Severo, há quanto tempo. Estou tão satisfeito que você está outra vez no rebanho."

"Lúcio. Você não pode estar mais satisfeito do que eu estou. Vejo que ainda tem jeito com as mulheres." Severo colocou um sorriso de pedra no seu rosto enquanto indicava o grupo que o seguia pelos calcanhares.

"Ah, sim. Temo que estas putas não sejam mais que um aquecimento. Meu verdadeiro divertimento deve chegar logo. Gostaria de uma??" O homem loiro gesticulou para as mulheres em ambos os lados.

Os olhos de Severo percorreram as mulheres e ele distraidamente fez um gesto para a mulher que estava de joelhos. "Ela basta." Obedientemente, a garota pôs-se de pé e seguiu Severo para dentro das sombras. Sorrindo exageradamente, Lúcio retirou-se e entregou seu corpo outra vez às trouxas enlouquecidas por sexo.

Severo encostou-se contra a parede e empurrou a garota de volta aos joelhos. Ele abriu as calças e se libertou, ansioso por acabar com o jogo. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto a garota começava a trabalhá-lo com a boca. Ele limpou a mente e se concentrou na atenção sendo aplicada à sua dureza agora latejante. A música batia um ritmo pelo seu corpo.

Pour some sugar on me 

_(Derrame um pouco de açúcar em mim) _

Ooh, in the name of love 

_(Oh, em nome do amor) _

Pour some sugar on me 

_(Derrame um pouco de açúcar em mim) _

C'mon fire me up 

_(Vamos, me incendeie) _

Pour your sugar on me 

_(Derrame seu açúcar em mim) _

Oh, I can't get enough 

_(Oh, não consigo ter o suficiente) _

I'm hot, sticky sweet 

(Eu sou quente, docinho pegajoso)

From my head to my feet yeah 

(Da cabeça aos pés, é)

Ele agarrou a garota pela parte de trás da cabeça e a forçou a tomá-lo mais firme e velozmente. Gozou rapidamente e sorriu distraído enquanto a sentia lambê-lo para limpá-lo.

Ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver uma figura aparatar na pista de dança. Uma bruxa envolta em uma capa com capuz ficou parada em silêncio, esperando. Pela maneira como a multidão se dispersou, ele teve a impressão de que ela era alguém considerado como muito favorecido e muito poderoso. Sem um pensamento para a trouxa ainda aos pés dele, recolocou sua virilidade esgotada no lugar e, rapidamente, abotoou as calças. Deu alguns passos ao redor da garota trouxa, sem lhe dirigir uma segunda olhadela, e avançou para ter uma vista melhor.

Lúcio Malfoy rosnou para as mulheres que o cercavam, as quais recuaram imediatamente. Ele abordou a bruxa e moveu sua cabeça para dentro do capuz dela, presumivelmente para tomar sua boca. Curvou as costas dela levemente, lançando a capa de volta sobre seus ombros. Ela estava vestida de couro preto - do bustiê que estava usando, à saia curta, às botas à altura da coxa.

Ela empurrou de si, asperamente, o Malfoy mais velho depois de alguns longos segundos. Surpreendentemente, Lúcio não protestou. Isto sustentou ainda mais a impressão de Severo sobre o poder dela. Ainda assim, o capuz cobria sua face, escondendo sua identidade.

Lúcio ergueu a cabeça e revistou a multidão. Seus olhos encontraram Severo e ele fez um gesto para que o Mestre de Poções se juntasse a ele.

Severo abriu seu caminho pela multidão, tentando não manifestar nenhuma apreensão. "Severo, veja quem chegou. Quero que conheça sua nova parceira." A bruxa pendeu um pouquinho a cabeça, tentando manter seu rosto oculto no capuz. Um cigarro trouxa apareceu na sua mão enluvada em couro. Ela o moveu para dentro do capuz e esperou enquanto Lúcio tirava sua varinha. "_Incindio_." Um rastro de fumaça levantou-se do capuz.

"Ah, e, Severo... O Senhor das Trevas achou apropriado marcá-la do modo mais provocante." Lúcio estendeu a mão e elevou um seio bem cheio dos confins do couro preto. No lado interno do seio direito da bruxa estava a Marca Negra.

A bruxa não fez movimento algum para pará-lo; apenas fumava calmamente seu cigarro. Sem ver o seu rosto, Severo não podia ter certeza, mas parecia que ela mal estava prestando atenção ao Malfoy.

Lúcio correu o polegar sobre o mamilo dela, fazendo-o endurecer. A bruxa retesou-se com isso e o cigarro desapareceu. Lúcio inclinou a cabeça para tomar o mamilo dela em sua boca, antes de continuar. "Muito interessante, não acha, Severo??"

"Muito interessante, de fato.", Severo murmurou. Involuntariamente, sua mão subiu e começou a traçar um desenho sobre a caveira e a serpente marcada a fogo na carne dela.

Rápida como um raio, ela tinha o pulso dele em seu poder e sua varinha apontada para o meio das pernas dele. A bruxa, sua nova parceira, sibilou, "Você não vai me tocar, a não ser que eu tenha lhe dado permissão pra fazer isso, Mestre de Poções."

A mulher, que era mais baixa do que ele, olhou para cima em sua direção e, ao fazê-lo, o capuz caiu.

Severo estava olhando para os olhos frios de Hermione Granger.

***


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Lúcio Malfoy se moveu rapidamente para intervir. "Ora, ora, Hermione, você não quer castrar seu parceiro, quer?", ele ronronou no seu ouvido. 

O olhar de Hermione não estava vacilante quando ela respondeu, "Estava pensando que começaria com castração; com morte como um final mais conveniente.".

A ponta de sua varinha pressionou a virilha dele, forte o suficiente para causar dor a Severo. Ele tinha que pensar rápido, para formular um jeito de sair dessa situação. "Professora Granger, por favor aceite minhas mais sérias desculpas. Se tivesse percebido que era você, certamente teria controlado meus instintos mais baixos."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram às suas palavras. Ela obviamente não tinha certeza da sinceridade dele. Ainda assim, ele sentiu que a pressão da varinha dela abrandava. "Então estamos claros quanto a onde os limites se situam na nossa nova parceria, Snape." Ela soltou o seu pulso e deu um passo para trás.

Snape inclinou a cabeça submissamente. "Estamos perfeitamente claros, Professora. Obrigado."

Lúcio se moveu cuidadosamente por trás da jovem bruxa e a cercou para soltar sua capa. Ele a deslizou de seus ombros e a passou para Severo. "Severo, seja um bom camarada, encontre um lugar para isto. Creio que Hermione e eu temos umas coisinhas das quais precisamos tratar, não temos, querida?" 

Severo inclinou a cabeça novamente e desapareceu de volta à escuridão. Ele fez seu caminho de volta ao bar e depositou a capa de Hermione sobre um banquinho. Fez um gesto para o garçom, "Glennfiddich, duplo, puro.". Sua mente era um rodamoinho de confusão. O garçom voltou depressa com o seu _scotch. Severo o virou de um só trago e fez um gesto para mais. "Não se incomode. _Accio_ Glennfiddich." A garrafa do líquido ambarino voou pelo bar até sua mão. Ele encheu o copo até a borda e continuou a esgotá-lo de novo._

Ele estendeu a mão e desejou que ela parasse de tremer. Quando estava satisfeito porque os tremores tinham passado, virou-se para a pista de dança outra vez. 

Lúcio Malfoy tinha a garota Granger com a face voltada sobre uma mesa. Ela ainda usava suas roupas, embora a sua saia estivesse erguida ao redor da sua cintura. Por trás, Malfoy a estocava depravadamente.

Severo podia ver a boca dela trabalhando, formando os sons da paixão. Seus olhos, assim mesmo, estavam surpreendentemente vazios, frios e sem vida. Ele viu sua boca continuar a se mover, enquanto seu lábio superior se torcia numa paródia do seu próprio sorriso de desdém sombrio. Por um instante, pensou que ela estava zombando dele, mas, enquanto a observava, teve certeza de que os olhos dela não estavam vendo absolutamente nada.

Agarrou sua capa, virou-se rapidamente e saiu do salão de baile. Ele tinha tido o bastante, visto o bastante. Quando descia correndo a escadaria, ouviu Voldemort chamar o seu nome. "Droga.". 

Ele entrou no escritório e tomou seu lugar aos pés do Senhor das Trevas. "O senhor chamou, Meu Senhor." 

"Sim, Severo. Vejo que você foi apresentado à sua nova parceira. Estou certo de que, com a orientação dela, vocês serão capazes de entregar aquele Diretor idiota para mim, correto??" Voldemort examinava cuidadosamente o Mestre de Poções com olhos vermelhos, procurando por qualquer pequena inconsistência.

"Sim, Meu Senhor. Meu Senhor, posso ser tão impertinente a ponto de fazer uma pergunta?"

Voldemort parecia um bocado surpreso com a coragem de Severo. Ainda assim, o Senhor das Trevas balançou a cabeça, concordando. 

"Estava apenas me perguntando como uma sangue-ruim se tornou uma criatura tão poderosa aos olhos do Meu Senhor. Obviamente, eu não tenho a habilidade para encontrar talentos que o senhor possui; mas o uso de um nascido trouxa é muito confuso para alguém como eu."

A subserviência na voz de Severo era como a luz do sol para uma flor. A cabeça de Voldemort se ergueu e ele endireitou suas costas com orgulho. "Ah, esta é uma boa pergunta, mesmo para aqueles semelhantes a você, Severo. Talvez eu lhe mostre como ela provou sua lealdade a mim. A imagem é muito mais eficaz do que as palavras."

Voldemort agarrou Severo pelos cabelos e forçou o homem no chão a olhar para ele nos olhos. Severo sentiu a mão fria do Senhor das Trevas mover-se até sua testa e sua mente foi preenchida por uma memória que não era dele.

Ele via o festim através dos olhos de Voldemort, sentia o mal se movendo como ondas por suas veias. Num certo sentido, Severo se tornou Voldemort.

O salão de baile estava cheio com seus seguidores. Ele podia sentir a satisfação do Senhor das Trevas enquanto inspecionava o aposento. Gritos ecoavam pela sua cabeça enquanto assistia a uma criança trouxa ser violentada e torturada. Podia sentir o cheiro do medo da criança. Ele estava gostando.

De repente, houve um "pop" no chão à sua frente. A multidão se dispersou, permitindo que ele visse a mulher que estava de joelhos. Sorriu enquanto observava os cabelos desordenados e rebeldes que só podiam pertencer a Hermione Granger. 

"Bem, sangue-ruim, o que trouxe pra mim??" 

Hermione pôs-se de pé e ergueu a cabeça com orgulho para olhar Voldemort nos olhos. Uma tomada de ar coletiva pôde ser ouvida por todo o aposento. Severo podia ver rostos chocados encarando a sangue-ruim que ousava manter-se de pé orgulhosamente diante do Senhor das Trevas.

Ele pôde ver que ela estava ensopada em sangue. Seu cabelo castanho estava emaranhado em preto em alguns lugares. Faixas de carmim pintavam seu rosto. Ela fitava Voldemort de um jeito desalentadoramente calmo. "Antes que eu lhe dê meu presente, quero sua palavra de que, se merecedor, ele comprará meu posto em seus serviços."

Severo podia sentir que a curiosidade de Voldemort estava atiçada. 'Se ela está tão confiante assim, deve ser algo bom.' "Muito bem, sangue-ruim, você tem minha palavra." 

O agora familiar sorriso afetado adornava seu rosto ensangüentado enquanto seus olhos se tornavam mortos. Devagar, sua mão direita se levantou enquanto sua boca formava palavras ininteligíveis. Outro "pop" e a cabeça sem vida de Remo Lupin olhava para ele. Ela a segurava pelos cabelos, balançando-a numa cadência descuidada. Um filete de sangue escorria da boca. Deliberadamente, Hermione tomou o polegar esquerdo, pegou uma gota do fluido viscoso, e a trouxe até sua boca para mamar como uma criança.

A mente de Severo começou a oscilar novamente, quando Voldemort quebrou a conexão. Ele caiu de rosto para o chão, lutando com a fúria que agora percorria seu corpo. Acalmou sua mente rebelde e se pôs, vagarosamente, de joelhos de novo. Com um sorriso forçado de compreensão, olhou para o demônio à sua frente. "Ah, agora entendo. Peço perdão por minha estupidez."

Voldemort apreciou suas desculpas. "Apenas não deixe de trabalhar com ela, Severo. Ela é nossa arma mais poderosa agora. A mais forte, se não fosse por mim." 

Severo concordou, balançando a cabeça pensativamente. "Tenho sua permissão para retornar a Hogwarts? Há muitas preparações a serem feitas." 

"Fora daqui." 

Severo aparatou para os portões do castelo. Nas sombras protetoras do seu lar, ele caiu de joelhos e vomitou.

Severo não podia ter certeza de quanto tempo ficou prostrado do lado de fora dos portões. Ele passava a horrível visão pela sua mente repetidas vezes. A garota Granger era uma bruxa poderosa. Mesmo nos seus dias de estudante, ele a tinha visto mostrar proezas espantosas, tanto mágicas quanto intelectuais. Agora, era uma bruxa depravada. 

Hermione Granger devia morrer. 

Ele se pôs de pé num salto e correu para dentro do castelo. Desceu voando as escadas até as masmorras. No seu escritório, precipitou-se sobre sua escrivaninha, espalhando pergaminhos enquanto procurava. Finalmente, encontrou o que estava procurando. Ele havia desenvolvido sua própria versão do Mapa do Maroto. A Professora Granger estava de volta a Hogwarts.

Mais uma vez, ele precipitou-se pelo castelo. Do lado de fora dos aposentos de Minerva McGonagall, fez uma pausa. Passou sua varinha pela superfície da porta. "Sem proteções." Não se deu ao trabalho de bater, apenas abriu a porta e entrou, a varinha preparada. Minerva estava sentada no sofá, em frente ao fogo. Enrolada feito uma criança, Hermione Granger estava com a cabeça deitada no colo dela. 

Sem uma palavra de explicação, ele andou a passos largos até a jovem bruxa. A visão de Remo nublava-lhe a vista. Apanhou-a pelos cabelos e a jogou contra a parede. Antes que ela pudesse escorregar para o chão, já estava sobre ela. Ele colocou uma mão grande em volta da sua garganta e a suspendeu do chão, cortando seu suprimento de ar. Com sua outra mão, apontava sua varinha para Minerva. "Saia agora, ou eu a estupefarei e você poderá assistir a ela morrendo."

"Severo, espere, você não..." Minerva tentava ganhar tempo. Ela estava tentando sacar sua varinha. 

Com um jato de luz, Minerva McGonagall foi levitada para fora da porta. A porta bateu e se trancou atrás dela. 

Os olhos negros dele estavam mais uma vez fixos na bruxa suspensa por sua mão. "Sua putinha. Eu mesmo a matarei, por Remo. Que Voldemort e essa porra dessa guerra se danem. A mágica é muito boa pra pessoas como vocês." Ele atirou sua varinha para o lado e, de repente, as suas duas mãos estavam pressionando a traquéia dela. "Eu -- vou -- rasgar -- você -- em -- pedacinhos -- apenas -- com -- as -- minhas -- mãos -- e -- vou -- pintar -- este -- lugar -- com -- seu -- sangue."

Seu rosto estava próximo o bastante para que ela sentisse o cheiro de _scotch no seu hálito. A cabeça dela estava oscilando pela falta de oxigênio. Devagar, ela ergueu uma mão até o rosto dele. Seus dedos traçaram um caminho ascendente, sentindo a linha do osso da maçã do seu rosto. Ele examinava os olhos dela agora. Não eram os olhos vazios que ele tinha visto no festim. Distraído pelo toque dela, hipnotizado pelos olhos de uma garota atemorizada, sua garra soltou-se quase um nada. _

A mente dela clareou um pouquinho com o artigo precioso que ela aspirou como um entorpecente para dentro de seus pulmões. Antes que Severo percebesse o que estava acontecendo, a mão dela tinha encontrado seu caminho até a testa dele e ele sentiu o poder assomar de sua mente para a dele. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Severo era levado pela corrente das lembranças de um outro alguém.

Hermione parecia estar tentando lhe mostrar tantas coisas. Voldemort somente quis que ele visse aquela única noite. Hermione estava lhe mostrando anos de recordações. Sua mente martelava enquanto ele tentava absorver tudo o que via. 

Primeiro, era um comparecimento diante do Ministério da Magia. "Se você optar por aceitar essa tarefa, percebe que, uma vez começada a operação, você está completamente por conta própria. Nós não seremos capazes de ajudá-la absolutamente."

A sua voz humilde reverberou pelo crânio dele, "Sim.". 

A voz de Harry Potter era a próxima, "Hermione, você tem que desenvolver uma resistência a estes feitiços. Voldemort os lança por aí como doces. Tente de novo.". 

"_Crucio_." A dor dilacerava o seu corpo. Ele ouvia seus gritos e os ecoava. 

Ele voou para outro ponto no tempo. Podia sentir que alguém a estava rasgando em duas, batendo dentro dela sem piedade. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Sirius Black agora. "Eles lhe farão muito pior do que eu, Hermione. Agora me deixe ouvir que você está gostando, grite meu nome."

Gratamente, ele foi sugado para longe daquele momento. Podia senti-la se acalmando agora. Ela estava chorando, e ele podia senti-la sendo embalada. Uma voz suave preencheu as suas mentes, "Ccccchhhhh, está tudo bem. Eu sei, eu sei.". Remo Lupin a estava embalando. Ele sentiu uma mão sob o seu queixo e, através de olhos cheios de lágrimas, viu seu amigo. Seus olhos se aproximaram e ele pôde sentir a boca dele na dela. As mãos de Remo acariciavam o corpo dela, gentilmente. Ela não estava com medo agora, apenas se entregava ao sentimento, abraçava-o. Não havia violência nem dor nisso. Somente sensações, paixão, amor. 

Hermione estava enrodilhada com o homem mais velho. Mais uma vez, ele ouviu Remo falar com ela, instruindo-a suavemente, "Você tem que encontrar um lugar dentro de si mesma, Hermione. Algum lugar seguro. Quando for demais, vá pra lá. Se distancie de todas as outras coisas e vá pr'algum lugar seguro.". 

As imagens corriam mais rapidamente agora. Ela era espancada, violada, estuprada, brutalizada de todo jeito doentio possível. Rostos de homens corriam diante dele. "Tudo pelo bem da causa." ecoava pela mente consciente dela. 

Harry Potter, Cornélio Fudge, SiriusBlack, Ron Weasley, tantos outros, incontáveis. Todos tiveram sua vez com ela. Eles chamavam isso de seu treinamento. Ele podia senti-la escorregando cada vez mais fundo a cada rosto. Estendeu-se até ela e tentou tocá-la na área segura que ela havia erigido. Podia ouvi-la chamando-o em voz alta, mas não conseguia cruzar a mente dela para alcançá-la.

De repente, ele estava na sala de Poções. Estava dando instruções. Sua voz falava em tom monótono sobre as propriedades mágicas do acônito, do asfódelo, de incontáveis outros ingredientes para poções. A preleção não era importante.

Hermione Granger estava sentada diante dele, seus olhos presos aos dele. Seus braços delgados estavam enrolados ao redor de sua forma. Ela apenas olhava fixamente, escutava e se embalava. O lábio dela se ergueu num sorriso zombeteiro.

Ele compreendia, agora. Estava na sua fortaleza, sua zona segura. Ainda podia sentir sua dor e seu medo. Ouvia os feitiços, _crucio_, _imperio_, _expelliarmus. Ainda assim, ele continuava com a sua preleção. Grunhidos e gemidos, abafados pela voz de Severo. Espancamentos e torturas, superados pela garota sentada sorrindo desdenhosamente na sala de aula de Poções. _

Ele a sentiu empurrá-lo agora, empurrá-lo para longe dela. 

Eles estavam ajoelhados diante de Voldemort agora. "Então, você, uma sangue-ruim, você se considera merecedora de se juntar às fileiras dos meus Comensais da Morte? O que tem pra me oferecer em troca??" 

"Harry Potter, eu sei onde ele está, Meu Senhor. Com alguma ajuda, posso ser capaz de dá-lo ao senhor. Ele está com o lobisomem, além de Atenas, fartando-se de sol." 

Voldemort fez um gesto para que vários de seus seguidores se juntassem a ela à sua frente. "Traga-me uma prova da morte de qualquer um dos bruxos, e eu vou considerar a idéia de marcar você. Traia-me, garota, e você vai desejar a morte mil vezes seguidas antes que eu arranque o seu coração." 

Eles estavam combatendo. Ele podia ver Remo e Harry lutando, tentando permanecer vivos. Remo tinha sido atingido várias vezes e cambaleou para trás de uma pilha de pedregulho antigo. Ele ouviu Hermione gritar, "O lobisomem é meu; vocês terminam com o menino prodígio aqui.".

Ela estava ajoelhada agora, embalando Remo no seu colo. Sangue escorria do canto da boca dele. "Eu sinto tanto, Remo. Não sabia o que fazer. Tentei proteger vocês dois, mas não sabia como." Severo podia ver que ela segurava sua varinha para a cabeça de Remo. 

O homem no seu colo sorriu para ela, "Eu sei, eu vi. Tudo pelo bem maior, você sabe.". 

As lágrimas dela se misturavam com o sangue no rosto de Remo. Um som atrás dela, e a figura mascarada de um Comensal da Morte estava lá. Sua varinha deslocou-se, apontou para o lacaio do mal. "_Avada Kedavra_." e ele jazia morto. Vários outros se seguiram, apenas para encontrarem o seu fim da mesma maneira.

Remo lutava contra ela, tentando se separar dela. "Hermione, pare. Voldemort vai matar você por isso. Tudo terá sido por nada."

As lágrimas fluíam mais rápido agora. "É tudo por nada, de qualquer jeito, ele precisa de uma prova da minha lealdade e eu não tenho nenhuma pra oferecer." 

O lobisomem sofreu um colapso contra ela novamente, sua respiração estava vindo mais devagar. Seu hálito fazia bolhas vermelhas nos seus lábios. Ele lutava para formar palavras, "Você a terá, menina adorável. Só mais uns poucos minutos.". 

"Remo, não. Você tem que resistir. Não podem estar sobrando muitos mais, Harry vai tomar conta deles e nós vamos tirar você daqui." Ela o embalava em seus braços e o aliviava com suas palavras. De repente, ela o sentiu endurecer. "Hermione, está tudo bem, amor. Faça o que você tem que fazer." Remo Lupin desprendeu um último jato de sangue sobre o colo dela. Ele se foi.

A voz de Severo preencheu suas mentes de novo. "Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza..." 

Ele a viu pôr-se de pé e apontar sua varinha para o corpo que jazia no chão. "_Accio_ cabeça". Houve o som nauseante de carne sendo rasgada, enquanto a cabeça voava para a sua mão. Ele a viu abaixar-se e rasgar a camisa do cadáver. Mais uma vez, a varinha foi apontada para baixo e, dessa vez, ele sentiu o cheiro de carne queimada.

"Não seja idiota, Longbottom. É o quinto caldeirão que você derrete neste período letivo. Detenção."

Hermione abaixou-se até o buraco no topo do tronco e pegou uma quantidade copiosa de sangue em sua mão. 

"Weasley, será você quem vai testar a poção para a sua equipe. Levante-se e venha até aqui." 

Ela trouxe sua mão até seu rosto e se lambuzou, cobrindo os rastros que as lágrimas tinham deixado nas suas bochechas. 

"Garota tola." 

Eles permaneciam em frente ao Senhor das Trevas e lançaram a cabeça ao chão. "Você tem a sua prova, Meu Senhor." 

Voldemort sorriu exagerada e falsamente, de um jeito frio, "_Accio_ varinha.". A varinha de Hermione voou para a mão do Senhor das Trevas. "Crabbe, Goyle, tomem conta desta pequena sangue-ruim asquerosa. Ela não tem nada de valor a nos oferecer."

O choque mal teve tempo de se registrar em suas mentes quando ele ouviu a voz dela, forte e confiante. "_Avada Kedavra_. _Crucio_." Vicente** Crabbe jazia morto, Gregório Goyle contorcendo-se de dor no chão, próximo a ele. Hermione tinha lançado os Imperdoáveis sem uma varinha.**

Surpresa foi esboçada na face de Voldemort, para ser substituída por um sorriso compreensivo. "Você provou ser muito poderosa, também. Tudo bem, Senhorita Granger, você tem o seu lugar. Levante-se, garota." 

Hermione Granger pôs-se de pé. Voldemort deslocou-se até ela, passou os olhos pela sua camisa molhada e grudenta. Ele estendeu a mão e rasgou o tecido do seu corpo. 

Severo podia ouvir sua voz novamente, martelando em sua cabeça. Ele podia discernir vagamente a queimadura no seio dela, também. Ela não vacilou, nem ao menos registrou a dor. Apenas ouvia a voz do Mestre de Poções.

"Lúcio, ela fica ao seu lado agora." 

A preleção na cabeça dela parou bruscamente. "Meu Senhor, mais uma coisa, se eu puder pedir??" 

Voldemort a mirou, desconfiado, mas inclinou a cabeça. 

"_Accio_ varinha". 

Sua varinha voou de volta para a sua própria mão. Voldemort riu. "Muito bem."

Finalmente, eles apareceram diante dos portões de Hogwarts. Ela foi tropeçando até o castelo e foi recebida por Dumbledore na escadaria principal. Desabou numa pilha, soluçando. O grande bruxo abaixou-se até o chão e segurou a garota em seus braços. A criança estava de volta. Dumbledore a embalava em seu colo.

Severo retornou à sua própria mente. Eles estavam enroscados num monte sobre o chão do escritório de Minerva. 

Ele olhou para a garota arfando no chão ao seu lado. Estendeu sua mão, devagar, para tocar o rosto dela, tentando encontrar as palavras de perdão, palavras de conforto. Quando o seu dedo tocou a bochecha dela, ela esquivou-se. 

"Eu lhe disse pra nunca me tocar, Snape.", ela cuspiu nele. Pôs-se de pé com dignidade e transpôs o aposento a passos largos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Severo ainda estava sentado no chão quando Alvo entrou correndo na sala, com Minerva bem atrás. Ele ainda estava tentando compreender tudo o que tinha visto. Balançava a cabeça devagar, para um lado e para o outro. Ergueu olhos confusos para o bruxo mais velho. "Como pôde deixar isso acontecer, Alvo?"

Alvo falou, seus olhos nunca deixando os do Mestre de Poções. "Minerva, posso usar seus aposentos?"

"Claro."

O Diretor esperou pelo som da porta se fechando antes de se mexer. Ele arrastou os pés devagar até uma cadeira próxima ao fogo e se sentou pesadamente. Olhou para baixo, para o chão, tentando compor seus pensamentos. 

Severo nunca havia visto a idade escrita sobre o rosto do Diretor do modo como estava nesta noite. Ele se forçou a ficar de pé e sentou-se em frente a Alvo.

Finalmente, olhos azuis mais uma vez encontraram os seus olhos escuros, e Alvo começou, "Você precisa saber que eu não tinha idéia de o que o Ministério estava planejando com a Hermione. Se tivesse qualquer indício, eu nunca teria permitido isso. Eu a teria mantido aqui, com ou sem o consentimento dela. Eu a teria mantido segura."

Alvo examinou cuidadosamente o homem sombrio antes de perguntar, "Estou supondo que ela tenha lhe mostrado, ao menos em parte, o que fizeram com ela."

Severo fechou os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando se derramarem. Ele apenas podia acenar com a cabeça, concordando.

"Exatamente o que pensei. Ela as dividiu comigo também. A maneira pela qual o Ministério consegue racionalizar suas ações está além do alcance do meu entendimento. O fato da questão é que, como uma nascida trouxa, Hermione foi vista como um tanto quanto sacrificável. Muitos sangue-puros ainda mantêm os preconceitos não ditos. Nunca teriam mandado uma mulher sangue-puro para dentro do covil da serpente."

"Quanto à desculpa repugnante para o treinamento, não tenho explicação. Suponho que uma mente doentia pode influenciar muitas outras e a idéia de torturar, estuprar, espancar..." Aqui, a voz de Alvo falhou. Após um momento, ele continuou, "Simplesmente não tenho explicação para tal comportamento."

Severo correu suas mãos trêmulas pelo cabelo. "Por que ela permitiu que fizessem isso com ela? Poderia ter dito não."

"Por que você não diz não, Severo?"

Ele sorriu afetadamente com isso. Remo costumava dizer-lhe que ele deveria parar de ser tão mártir. Por um longo tempo, não pôde entender de modo algum por que Severo sentia a necessidade de colocar sua mente, seu corpo, caramba, sua vida toda em risco. Levou um bom tempo, mas Remo por fim aceitou o fato de que Severo sentia necessidade de lutar dessa forma; de que isso era a sua contribuição para a guerra. Espionar era perigoso, mas era o lugar em que ele era mais eficiente, tinha o impacto maior. Um reconhecimento cobriu Severo, "Remo estava apaixonado por ela."

Um pequeno sorriso quebrou a expressão rígida do Diretor. "Isso ele estava. O Ministério, por recomendação de Harry, o chamou. Tendo sido o professor de DCAT de Hermione pelos vários últimos anos, pensaram que ele poderia ajudar. Os métodos deles não estavam trabalhando; ela não era capaz de controlar suas emoções o suficiente para ser convincente no seu papel. Não acho que ele era plenamente informado do alcance dos exercícios de treinamento dela. Sei que Hermione não contava para ele."

Severo acenou com a cabeça, concordando. "Ele a teria tirado de lá se tivesse sabido a verdade."

Alvo refletiu sobre essa afirmação. "Hermione o amava, tanto quanto ela podia amar alguém nesse momento. Ela levou a sério o conselho dele; temo que um pouco demais. A Hermione que conhecemos se fecha completamente, se esconde. A criatura que toma o seu lugar é assustadora, de fato. Eu a vi somente um punhado de vezes. Não tenho certeza de o que ela é capaz, apenas de que é extremamente poderosa e cheia de ódio por Voldemort e os Comensais. Ela trabalhará com você, Severo. É uma aliada muito poderosa. Ela culpa Voldemort e os seus seguidores totalmente pelas indignidades e pela dor que a nossa Hermione teve que sofrer. Ela os verá mortos e fará qualquer coisa para levar isso a cabo."

"Alvo, eu temo por ela. O que acontecerá com a nossa Hermione?"

"Por enquanto, ela está aqui a maioria do tempo. A Comensal da Morte somente aparece quando ela se sente ameaçada ou está em perigo. Aqui em Hogwarts ela é a aluna, a jovem que nós conhecemos pelos últimos 9 anos, mais ou menos. Quanto tempo isso pode continuar, eu não sei. Ela decidirá ir para a sua sala de aula e nunca retornar? Pode ser. Temos que encontrar um jeito de acabar com isso, e logo."

A mente de Severo estava oscilando novamente. "Por que minha sala de aula, por que eu? Ela sempre me odiou e deixava esse fato muito claro. Devo admitir que, até esse ponto, eu não tinha exatamente um sentimento especial por ela também."

Alvo sorriu com essa revelação. "Sim, mas ela sabia das suas atividades como espião desde o quarto ano dela. Ela sempre o respeitou, confiou em você. Via-o como uma pessoa que protegeria seus alunos, não importa qual o custo. Ela compreendia você, Severo. A Hermione Comensal da Morte parece ser construída segundo o seu exemplo: forte, poderosa, auto-confiante, temperamental, passional, e absolutamente miserável às vezes. Todos traços característicos que você transpira em abundância."

"Severo, acredito que todos nós vimos o bastante por essa noite. Quanto a mim, estou indo de volta aos meus aposentos para um grogue quente e um descanso noturno. A propósito, o lado serpente da nossa Professora de DCAT solicitou aposentos nas masmorras. Reabri a suíte defronte à sua. Isso deve permitir que vocês dois trabalhem um pouco mais próximos. Dê uma examinada nela no caminho até os seus aposentos; imagino que o leão retornou, a essa altura."

Os bruxos se levantaram e fizeram seu caminho até a porta. Alvo colocou uma mão consoladora no ombro de Severo. "Não se culpe, Severo."

"Como posso não me culpar? Fui algum tipo de modelo doentio, distorcido para a garota. Você realmente acha que, se eu nunca tivesse entrado na vida dela, ela teria concordado em deixar metade do mundo mágico levá-la pra cama? Ela teria se deixado ser enfeitiçada e espancada sem meu exemplo para seguir? Pelos deuses, Alvo, eu não tinha idéia de que alguém iria algum dia querer ser como eu."

"Severo, você nunca foi qualquer coisa além de um exemplo de um homem bom para ela. Ela o respeitava. Apesar dos seus erros, do seu passado, da sua conduta, ela respeitava você e o trabalho que você fazia. Não pode se culpar pelas escolhas que ela fez, mais do que eu posso me culpar pela marca que você carrega. Eu o vejo no café-da-manhã, meu garoto querido."

Vagarosamente, ele fez seu caminho até as masmorras. Passando pela Sala de Aula de Poções, pegou uma passagem pouco usada à esquerda. Quando se aproximava do final, pôde ouvir o som de música. Uma canção familiar vinha do vão ocupado pela porta que agora encontrava-se em frente à sua. Ele tinha ouvido a canção muitas vezes, nos quartos de Remo. Nunca compreendeu a atração do seu amigo à banda trouxa. "Agora, Remo, agora eu finalmente compreendo."

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

Whether it is right or it's wrong

_(Se isso é certo ou é errado) _

I'm too weak to be strong

_(Estou muito fraca para resistir) _

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

Well you say you need something

_(Bem, você diz que precisa de alguma coisa) _

To help you when you're down, to take your fears away

_(Para ajudar você quando está pra baixo, para levar seus medos embora) _

Yeah you say you'd do anything

_(Sim, você diz que faria qualquer coisa) _

To keep your feet off the ground

_(Para manter seus pés longe do chão) _

And help you on your way

_(E ajudar você no seu caminho) _

You're all I need

_(Você é tudo de que eu preciso)_

Yeah you are all that I need

_(Sim, você é tudo aquilo de que preciso)_

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você)_

Whether it is right or it's wrong

_(Se isso é certo ou é errado) _

I'm too weak to be strong

_(Estou muito fraca para resistir) _

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

Ele pôs sua mente em ordem, ergueu a mão e bateu. O som da música enfraqueceu-se um pouquinho, mas não desapareceu. A porta abriu uma fresta, quando Hermione olhou atentamente para fora. Ela piscou os olhos, várias vezes. Então, a porta abriu-se toda de repente e permitiu a entrada de Severo. Ela voltou para a cadeira próxima ao fogo e se embrulhou em um cobertor pesado. Severo não esperou por nenhuma ordem dela, apenas sentou-se à sua frente.

Os olhos dela estavam bem abertos enquanto fitava o fogo. Mas definitivamente eram os olhos dela. Eles não falaram enquanto a canção continuou a tocar.

When you see your reflection

_(Quando você vê seu reflexo) _

You say it isn't you

_(Você diz que isso não é você) _

Then you turn the other way

_(Então você se vira para o outro lado) _

And I'm watching you suffer

_(E eu estou assistindo a você sofrer) _

Yourself and your pain

_(Você mesmo e sua dor) _

Please don't fade away

_(Por favor, não desapareça) _

You're all I need

_(Você é tudo de que preciso) _

Yeah you are all that I need

_(Sim, você é tudo aquilo de que preciso) _

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

Whether it is right or it's wrong

_(Se isso é certo ou é errado) _

I'm too weak to be strong

_(Estou muito fraca para resistir) _

I'm so in love with you

_(Estou tão apaixonada por você) _

A música desapareceu gradualmente e mudou para uma batida mais rápida.

Ela sorriu timidamente e finalmente foi capaz de encontrar sua voz. "Desculpe, eu realmente gosto dessa canção. É de uma banda chamada Texas."

Ele pesou sua resposta cuidadosamente. "Não há razão para perturbá-la mais." "Sim, eu os conheço." Ela olhou para ele, surpresa manifestada claramente no rosto dela. Surpresa e pânico.

Por um momento, Severo esperou que os olhos dela se tornassem frios e distantes. Não se tornaram, ela visivelmente desejava se acalmar. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a lareira.

Ela aspirou tremulamente e se compôs. "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje à noite. Eu esperava ter algum tempo para falar com você, explicar as coisas para você. Nunca pensei que você estaria lá esta noite, que me veria daquele jeito tão logo."

Severo examinava as mãos dele, não querendo fazê-la se sentir embaraçosamente encurralada pelos seus olhos. "Não são necessárias desculpas de sua parte, Hermione."

Mais uma vez, os olhos dela voaram para o rosto dele e novamente eles tinham um brilho de pânico. "Do que você acabou de me chamar?", ela sibilou.

Severo rapidamente voltou atrás, "Desculpe, eu apenas supus que, com a natureza do nosso novo relacionamento profissional, poderíamos dispensar as formalidades. Posso continuar com Professora Granger, se você quiser." Ele nunca havia estado tão nervoso na presença de uma bruxa e não gostava de se sentir assim agora.

"Não, assim está bom." Ela sorriu para ele. "É só que você nunca usou meu primeiro nome antes. É um realmente um choque, vindo de você...... Severo." Ela testou o seu nome na língua dela.

Ele relaxou um pouquinho com a familiaridade do seu nome. "Eu sou quem deveria se desculpar. Nunca deveria ter feito o que fiz lá em cima. Sinto muito. Não posso dizer mais nada e não tenho justificativas. Você tem minha palavra de que isso nunca acontecerá de novo."

Ela sorriu, distante, seus olhos se tornaram mais frios. "Desculpas não são necessárias, Snape. Você apenas ameaçou fazer o que qualquer Comensal da Morte assassino merece. Sua força é uma peculiaridade que admiro em você há tempos." Os olhos chocados dele foram encontrados por um sorriso de desdém frio. "Nunca diga que isso não acontecerá de novo. Você não pode ter certeza de o que terá que fazer comigo, ou eu com você, antes que isso termine. Apenas se lembre, nada do que acontecer entre nós dois é pessoal. Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra."

Ele apelou para o poder que sabia que sua voz podia comandar. Baixou a voz; falou baixo com ela, de modo a acalmá-la. "Hermione, sei que essa não é você. Você não precisa estar sempre na defensiva. Não comigo. Nós trabalhamos juntos agora. Eu a manterei segura, Hermione. Juro que o farei."

Os olhos dela clarearam, depois se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto eles encontravam os olhos escuros dele. Ela falou, balbuciando, "Você sempre o fez, Severo."

As bochechas dela coraram levemente e ela desviou o olhar. "Suponho que nós deveríamos fazer um plano de jogo, mas eu sinceramente não estou exatamente em condições de fazer isso esta noite. Não tenho dormido muito bem. Quando durmo, os sonhos... Posso vê-lo de novo. Posso ouvir... Isso não é importante." Ela riu ligeiramente. "Tornei-me realmente competente em misturar _Sono Sem Sonho_ no escuro. Você ficaria verdadeiramente surpreso."

Ele respondeu o sorriso dela, "Nada do que você fizer outra vez irá me surpreender. Não depois de hoje à noite."

"Não, não suponho que irá."

A tensão no lugar estava quebrada; ambos riam enquanto ele se levantava para sair. "Permaneça enrolada, você parece muito confortável para ser perturbada. Consigo encontrar a saída. Estou bem do outro lado do corredor, caso você precise de qualquer coisa. Assegurarei que as proteções irão reconhecê-la e a deixarão entrar. Conversaremos mais amanhã, Hermione."

Ele fez seu caminho até a porta. Não confiava em si mesmo para virar-se de frente, para vê-la enrolada como uma criança assustada diante do fogo. "Boa noite, Hermione", ele disse suavemente.

"Boa noite, Severo."

Ele fechou a porta para os aposentos dela atrás dele e quase imediatamente o som da música aumentou novamente. Ele tropeçou contra a parede de pedra e se encostou lá, escutando a letra perseguidora que o cercava.

Are you ready maybe are you willing to run

_(Você está pronto? Talvez esteja disposto a correr?) _

Are you ready to let yourself drown

_(Você está pronto para se deixar afogar?) _

Are you holding your breath

_(Você está prendendo a respiração?) _

Are you ready or not

_(Você está pronto ou não?) _

Are you ready maybe do you long to confess

_(Você está pronto? Talvez você queira muito se confessar?) _

Do you feel that you're already numb

_(Você sente que já está entorpecido?) _

Are you sure of yourself

_(Você está confiante?) _

Would you lie if you're not

_(Você mentiria se não estivesse?) _

You tire me out don't want to let that happen

_(Você me cansa, não quero deixar isso acontecer ) _

A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen

_(Um grito secreto tão alto, por que você deixou isso acontecer?) _

So put your arms around me

_(Então coloque seus braços em torno de mim) _

You let me believe that you were someone else

_(Você me deixou acreditar que era outra pessoa) _

Cause only time can take you

_(Porque somente o tempo pode levá-lo) _

So let me believe that I am someone else

_(Então deixe-me acreditar que sou outra pessoa) _

Maybe are you ready to break

_(Talvez você esteja pronto para quebrar?) _

Do you think that I push you too far

_(Você acha que eu o pressiono demais?) _

Would you open yourself

_(Você se abriria?) _

Are you reckless or not

_(Você é temerário ou não?) _

You tire me out don't want to let that happen

_(Você me cansa, não quero deixar isso acontecer) _

A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen

_(Um grito secreto tão alto, por que você deixou isso acontecer?)_

So put your arms around me

_(Então coloque seus braços em torno de mim) _

You let me believe that you were someone else

_(Você me deixou acreditar que era outra pessoa)_

Cause only time can take you

_(Porque somente o tempo pode levá-lo)_

So let me believe that I am someone else

_(Então deixe-me acreditar que sou outra pessoa) _

Ele encontrou seu caminho cruzando até sua porta. Com um comando sussurrado, ela se abriu toda de repente. Sem realmente pensar, reajustou as proteções para que a reconhecessem. Brevemente, ele perguntou a si mesmo se elas reconheceriam a Hermione Comensal da Morte também. Ele se acomodou em uma cadeira próxima à lareira. A visão dela preencheu sua mente. Com um gesto desanimado de sua varinha, o fogo troou com vida. Ele precisava de calor confortante esta noite.

Duas pessoas passaram a noite nas masmorras, insones e fitando o fogo. Ambas estavam com medo de fechar os olhos, com medo das visões que assombrariam seus sonhos.

***

N/A: Esta fic está sendo cuidadosamente traduzida para o Português por Noctivague, uma colega brasileira do fanfiction.net e do WIKTT. Ambas somos muito gratas por este trabalho e pelo interesse de vocês.


	4. Capitulo 4

Severo já estava sentado no Salão Principal quando Hermione entrou no dia seguinte para o café-da-manhã. A primeira coisa que ele notou nela foram os círculos escuros sob os seus olhos. Eles foram a primeira coisa que ele mesmo tinha notado no espelho mais cedo naquela manhã.

Alvo, sendo Alvo, havia manipulado os assentos de modo que o único lugar desocupado era ao lado de Severo. Hermione deslizou para o lugar vazio e falou tranqüilamente. "Capuccino". Quase instantaneamente, uma caneca fumegante estava à sua frente.

Severo estava exausto e mal-humorado. Inconscientemente, sua natureza sarcástica tomou conta. "Espero que vá comer alguma coisa, você está parecendo o inferno, Hermione." Ele sibilou quase a meia voz.

Ela virou seus olhos bem abertos na direção dele, "Perdoe-me, Severo; mas o que você está tomando de café-da-manhã?" Ela olhou diretamente para a xícara de café preto dele de modo acusador.

"Eu ia exatamente pedir alguma coisa, permita-me. Dois ovos fritos, bacon, torrada. Dois pedidos." Num piscar de olhos, pratos fumegantes estavam em frente a cada um deles.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. "Se você não se importa, sou perfeitamente capaz de pedir meu próprio café-da-manhã. Muito obrigada! Panquecas, salsichas, batatas fritas, dois pedidos." Mais pratos carregados de comida apareceram em cima do primeiro pedido.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou-lhe um olhar mordaz. Ela tinha seu maxilar fixo, e parecia que não ia voltar atrás por um segundo. De repente, sua mão passou como um relâmpago na direção dele. Ele instintivamente esquivou-se do movimento dela, apenas para vê-la roubar um pedaço de bacon do seu prato. Um sorriso endiabrado estava no rosto dela.

"Satisfeito em ver que nós concordamos nisso." Ele disse asperamente, enquanto levantava seu garfo. Tinha encontrado seu apetite de repente.

O intercâmbio tinha passado largamente desapercebido pelo resto da mesa. Nada escapou ao Diretor, no entanto. "Hermione, acredito que você tenha sido instalada e que seus aposentos sejam de seu gosto."

Ela engoliu o pedaço de ovo em que estava trabalhando antes de lhe responder, "Sim, Alvo, eles são excelentes. Obrigada."

"Por que você desejaria mudar-se para baixo, para as frias e úmidas masmorras, está além da minha compreensão, Hermione." Poppy Pomfrey olhava de modo questionador para ela, aguardando uma explicação.

A mente de Hermione ainda estava procurando uma quando Alvo inclinou-se e cochichou alguma coisa na orelha da Medibruxa. Os olhos de Poppy dilataram-see ela olhou rapidamente entre Severo e Hermione, antes de olhar de volta para seu prato, um rubor subindo pelas suas bochechas.

Hermione olhou para Severo e deu de ombros. Ambos perceberam que, enquanto a refeição avançava, os outros membros do quadro de funcionários estavam cochichando. Repentinamente, Severo e Hermione se sentiram como se estivessem à mostra. Todo mundo estava dando olhadelas rápidas para eles e distribuindo velozes ao redor sorrisos significativos. Apenas o que todo mundo sabia estava escapando ao Mestre de Poções e à professora de DCAT.

O pequeno grupo se rompeu e o quadro de funcionários começou a, um por um, deixar a mesa para começar o seu dia. Quando Alvo se levantou para sair, Severo o prendeu de volta à sua cadeira com um olhar grave. Logo, somente Alvo, Severo e Hermione restaram.

Quando a porta para o Grande Salão se fechou, Severo virou-se para o Diretor. "Apenas o quê, diga-me, eu suplico, você disse àquela bruxa fofoqueira?"

Alvo mordeu o sorriso que tentava escapar, "Bem, eu não podia muito simplesmente contar-lhe que havia alojado meus Comensais da Morte residentes nas masmorras, podia?? Não, acho que não. Apenas sugeri que o relacionamento entre vocês dois era mais pessoal do que profissional e que imaginava que vocês desejavam algum tempo reservado juntos."

Hermione gemeu e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. A reação de Severo foi exatamente tão desanimadora quanto a dela. Ele resmungou para o Diretor num rugido, "Alvo, como pôde dizer isso a ela? Minha reputação com meus colegas não é exatamente imaculada sem somar 'caso com uma aluna' a ela."

Assim que as palavras estavam fora de sua boca, ele percebeu seu erro. Hermione voltou-se para ele e ele em parte esperava ver o sorriso afetado sombrio dele no rosto dela. Não, esta era a Hermione Grifinoriana; e a leoa estava furiosa. "Aluna? Você acabou de me chamar de aluna? Eu não sou sua aluna. E acredite-me, seu morcego crescido, você poderia fazer muito pior do que ter o quadro de funcionários pensando que você está dormindo COMIGO. Por outro lado, qualquer esperança para meus relacionamentos futuros está arruinada agora. Pelos deuses, a concubina de Severo Snape."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram com essa implicação. "Melhor Severo Snape do que Lúcio Malfoy, você não diria?", ele disparou sobre ela em um tom insolente.

Ela estava de pé e correndo para fora do salão antes que ele pudesse mesmo processar as palavras que voaram de sua boca. A porta batendo com força ecoou, parecendo reverberar pelo lugar para sempre.

Sulcos preocupados estavam gravados pela face de Alvo quando ele se voltou para Severo. "Pensei, Severo, que você fosse inteligente o bastante para saber que não pode mais provocá-la."

"Não estou acostumado a que ninguém se dirija dessa maneira a mim, particularmente não um colega", Severo procurava se defender. Mas sabia que Alvo estava certo.

"Não, você é quem trata inconsideravelmente os sentimentos de todas as outras pessoas. Seja do pessoal ou aluno, amigo, inimigo ou estranho. Ninguém nunca é tão importante quanto o grande Mestre de Poções. Sugiro que você reexamine sua atitude para com Hermione. Não é somente a sua vida que está em jogo se esse plano falhar. É a sua, a dela e a de todo mundo nessa escola. Acredito que seja prudente que eu não entre no plano nessa etapa da operação. Quando vocês dois tiverem concebido um plano para abater Voldemort, me informe de o que é necessário da minha parte." O bruxo mais velho se levantou para sair. "Conserte essa situação agora."

Severo se sentava sozinho no Grande Salão, incerto de como proceder. Ele preferiria experimentar _Crucio_ por dias ininterruptamente a ter que provar (e lidar com) o estado emocional frágil de Hermione Granger imediatamente. A confusão dele também fez ele mesmo se sentir um pouquinho vulnerável.

Ele não podia adiar mais as coisas. Fez seu caminho subindo até a sala de aula de DCAT. Bateu à porta, incerto quanto a quem estava esperando atrás dela.

Quando não houve resposta, ele empurrou levemente a porta, abrindo-a, e observou atentamente por todos os cantos. Pôde ver Hermione Granger parada em frente à janela, de costas para ele. Ela tinha suas vestesembrulhadas apertadamente em torno de sua forma pequena, e parecia estar tremendo apesar das quentes temperaturas de agosto.

Ele inspirou profundamente e moveu-se de mansinho para dentro da sala. "Hermione?" Perguntou cautelosamente.

Ela girou em volta da janela. Ele podia ver agora os rastros que as lágrimas dela deixaram pelas suas bochechas. Apesar de sua óbvia perturbação, ela ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente. "Veio para se gabar, é?"

"Não, vim para me desculpar, mais uma vez. Sinto muito pelo comentário lá embaixo. Droga, sinto muito por toda a maldita manhã. Não estou acostumado a ter que trabalhar com alguém, e temo que meu temperamento não seja exatamente moldado para isso. Por favor, tentemos mais uma vez estabelecer algum tipo de campo de jogo razoável aqui."

Ela puxou uma cadeira próxima à janela, e se sentou sob a luz do sol que estava derramando-se para dentro. Ainda encolhia-se em suas vestes contra uma friagem inexistente, embora os tremores tivessem passado. Fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse.

Por um longo espaço de tempo, nenhum deles falou. A testa de Hermione se franzia e se desfranzia; sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes. Ela parecia precisar dizer algo, mas não sabia como. Severo não a pressionou, apenas se sentou silenciosamente e esperou.

"Sei que estou bastante bagunçada já. Estou consciente das minhas ações. Sei que parece que estou me escondendo durante as coisas ruins, e talvez esteja; mas eu ainda vejo, escuto, sinto... Pelos deuses, até mesmo sinto o gosto de tudo o que está acontecendo. Ainda sou eu, embora não seja."

"Está ficando mais difícil, no entanto, toda vez. Mais difícil me tornar eu mesma de novo; mais difícil me controlar. Estou apavorada de pensar que um desses dias eu não serei capaz de retornar. Será apenas ela, e eu estarei presa na Sala de Poções para sempre."

Severo não tinha certeza quanto a se ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo ou se ela sabia que ele sabia também. Era um alívio para ele poder falar agora, um tanto abertamente, sobre isso tudo. "Por que eu, Hermione, por que você me escolheu?"

Ela deu uma risadinha com a expressão dele. "Não se lisonjeie, Severo. Nunca me imaginei apaixonada por você nem nada. É só que, durante toda a escola, não importa o que estava acontecendo, sua aula estava sempre exatamente lá. Era uma constante; toda lição soava da mesma maneira, não importa qual o assunto. Você sempre era um desagradável filho da mãe, nunca nenhum tipo de oscilação de humor. As coisas eram sempre as mesmas, nunca oscilantes."

Ele deu um sorriso torto com essa descrição, "Não tinha idéia de que eu era tão enfadonho."

"Ah, não, Severo", ela se apressou em corrigir suas palavras. "Você nunca era enfadonho. Você era apenas só você mesmo. Forte, orgulhoso, dominador, inteligente e insensível. Mesmo depois que eu soube da sua outra vida, nunca pude imaginá-lo como sinceramente se importando com qualquer coisa. Você era sempre imutável."

Ela estava se inclinando para frente agora; olhando para ele, seu rosto cheio de esperança. Ele a provocou gentilmente, "Compreendo, Hermione. Obrigada por isso. É muito melhor para eu suportar do que uma Grifinoriana perdida de amor."

Ela rolou os olhos na direção do céu, "Como se..." Então caiu de volta ao seu assento num ataque de riso. Após um momento, percebeu que ele estava rindo junto com ela. Ela olhou para ele de maneira estranha, a testa franzindo novamente, "Não tenho certeza de alguma vez ter ouvido você rir antes. Não acho que alguma vez pensei que você fosse capaz."

"Posso garantir que, se você tentar partilhar a informação, ninguém acreditará em você."

Ela sorriu levemente com isso, "Não se preocupe, nós todos temos nossos segredinhos sujos."

Ambos pareciam embaraçados novamente, incapazes de prosseguir. Severo tinha tantas perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas, mas estava com medo de que, se a pressionasse, ela se retraísse. Antes que ele pudesse apresentar outra pergunta, ela falou abertamente.

"Eu quis dizer o que disse na noite passada. Sobre isso não ser nada pessoal. Não o será. Você não tem participado das bacanais por um tempo, então não sabe como isso é para mim. Sim, todo mundo tem medo de mim. Eu afirmei meus poderes. Todo mundo menos Lúcio e Voldemort, quero dizer. Para eles, sou quase um bicho de estimação. Lúcio me considera sua puta particular, para distribuir** meus favores conforme ele acha conveniente. Ele realmente alcança suas alegriazinhasalgumas vezes em assistir a mim atuando com outros homens. Voldemort acha muito divertido colocar os outros Comensais contra mim, para testar suas forças. Quanto mais sangrento, melhor. Pelo menos, tenho sido capaz de reduzir as fileiras um pouquinho durante esses combates arranjados."**

Os olhos perturbados dela encontraram os dele, "Não sei se ou quando um desses bastardos achará conveniente me atirar junto a você, ou como puta ou como oponente. Você e eu faremos o que tivermos que fazer. Não o julgarei responsável por qualquer coisa que fizer comigo."

"Nem eu a considerarei responsável por nada", ele lhe respondeu com os olhos tanto quanto com suas palavras.

Ela parecia satisfeita com essa resposta. Mais uma vez, o silêncio preencheu o lugar. Era um silêncio menos embaraçoso, no entanto. Mais aquele de duas pessoas desfrutando a companhia uma da outra, não apenas desfrutando um espaço comum.

"Quando começamos a planejar?", ele perguntou de maneira bastante simples.

Ela se sobressaltou com o som da voz dele e ele notou a margem assustada que seus olhos assumiram. Ela começou a lutar consigo mesma; ele podia ver isso agora. Ela brigava por controle. Finalmente, Hermione venceu. "Agora não, nós conversaremos mais tarde, nas masmorras. Após o jantar. Está bem pra você? Tenho muito trabalho a fazer aqui, e a manhã já foi fatigante."

Ele se levantou para sair. Falou na voz baixa e tranqüilizadora à qual Hermione respondia, "Está bem, Hermione. Você faz seu trabalho e quando estiver pronta, nós conversamos."

Fez seu caminho até a porta, ela seguindo bem atrás. Virou-se e olhou para baixo na direção dela. Reprimiu o impulso de estender a mão e tocar sua bochecha. "Não preciso vê-la esquivar-se de mim outra vez." "Vejo você no almoço, Hermione."

"Sim, Severo."

Não pôde deixar de notar que, assim que a porta se fechou, ele ouviu o som de ela sendo trancada e protegida. Por algum motivo, isso o perturbou, embora ele não pudesse bem entender por quê.

Fez seu caminho até a masmorra. Também tinha preparações a fazer antes do começo das aulas. "Poderia começá-las agora."

Ele trabalhou a manhã inteira nas masmorras. Ficou levemente preocupado por ela não ter aparecido no almoço e, posteriormente, fez seu caminho até às cozinhas. Os elfos domésticos lhe informaram que ela havia pedido que uma bandeja fosse levada à sua sala de aula.

Isso o apaziguou um pouquinho e ele fez seu caminho de volta aos seus quartos.

Mais tarde nesse dia, antes da refeição da noite, ele estava sentado nos seus aposentos particulares, lendo a última 'Poções Mensal' quando ouviu o som de alguém tentando entrar nos seus quartos. Ouviu uma voz chamá-lo em voz alta, "Abra a maldita porta, Snape."

Com um movimento rápido de sua varinha, ele liberou as proteções. Hermione Granger entrou no lugar com passos largos. Ela usava jeans pretos e uma blusa justa preta de abotoar. Somente os dois últimos botões estavam fechados.** Ela não esperou por nenhum convite, apenas entrou e se lançou sobre uma cadeira. Uma perna comprida se pendurou sobre o braço da cadeira.**

Ela o observou desconfiadamente, de cima a baixo, antes de falar. "Pensei que você fosse reajustar as proteções para me reconhecerem."

Ele lutou para impedir que seu rosto mostrasse algo do choque que a sua mente estava registrando. "Pensei que tivesse, mas obviamente algo deu errado. Se eu puder?", ele gesticulou para a sua varinha.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando. "Apenas não faça asneira de novo."

Ele apontou sua varinha na direção dela e depois na direção da sua porta, murmurando os feitiços. Havia reajustado as proteções na noite anterior, para reconhecerem Hermione Granger.

A mulher sentada na sua cadeira de couro se espreguiçou languidamente, arqueando as costas.

Essa NÃO era Hermione Granger.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5 

"Preciso de um drinque", Severo comentou de improviso enquanto fazia seu caminho até o armarinho de bebidas. Ele abriu totalmente as portas, e se agachou para olhar minuciosamente para dentro. "Melhor fazer dois, Snape", ronronou uma voz suave no seu ouvido. Ele se sobressaltou com a súbita presença dela atrás dele, batendo a cabeça na madeira cerejeira em frente. "Pelos deuses, mulher, você tem que se aproximar de mim furtivamente desse jeito?" Ele puxou uma garrafa de brandy e um copo apropriado e saiu rapidamente. "Sirva-se."

"Você tem realmente um barzinho funcionando aqui. Estou impressionada." Ela alcançou a parte posterior do armarinho, bem no fundo, e puxou uma garrafa. "Ahhhhh, isso está ótimo." Hermione se endireitou e caminhou até a lareira. Com uma ponta de seu dedo, ela tinha um fogo queimando. "Você não se importa se nós pularmos o jantar, se importa? Achei que não."

Ela alcançou o interior de uma caixa de prata em cima da lareira e removeu uma pitada de pó-de-flu. Salpicou-o dentro do fogo e vociferou, "Limões, fatiados, e um pouco de sal." Num piscar de olhos, uma travessa de prata estava em cima da mesa no canto. Outro aceno de seu dedo e a mesa estava próxima à cadeira que ela havia ocupado primeiro. "Do jeitinho que eu gosto." Ela retomou sua postura relaxada em frente ao fogo.

Severo a observou, paralisado, enquanto ela se preparava para seu drinque. A língua dela escorregou para fora e ela lambeu a base do seu polegar. Levantando o saleiro de mesa, salpicou o sal na área molhada. Lambeu o sal na sua mão e bebeu durante muito tempo diretamente da garrafa. Ela então pegou uma fatia de limão e mordeu, contorcendo um pouquinho sua face com o gosto.

Severo balançou a cabeça à visão. Ele mesmo nunca desenvolveu um gosto por tequila, mas possuía uma espécie de respeito por aqueles que a bebiam. Era uma bebida áspera. "Tem certeza de que não gostaria de um copo??"

Ela colou um sorriso sedutor no seu rosto, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa, "Não... A não ser que a idéia dos meus lábios na sua garrafa lhe cause asco."

"Não, certamente, continue." Ele segurou o copo de brandy em suas mãos como se fosse uma xícara, aquecendo-o. Assistiu a ela repetir o ritual duas outras vezes antes de colocar a garrafa no chão, próxima à cadeira.

"Se importa se eu fumar?" Ela não esperou pelo consentimento dele; um cigarro aceso simplesmente apareceu na sua mão.

"Onde adquiriu toda essa mágica sem varinha, Granger?"

Ela sorriu para ele, aparentemente satisfeita por ele ter notado. Deu uma longa tragada antes de começar. "O Potter me tirava a varinha quando me treinava. Um dia ele me acertou com aproximadamente o quinto _Cruciatus_ e eu tinha realmente tido o bastante. Pensei comigo mesma que adoraria lançar-lhe um _Crucio_. A próxima coisa que sei é que o pequeno bastardo está voando pelo chão e rolando ao redor, gritando. Depois disso, todas as outras coisas eram bem fáceis. Não é tão difícil uma vez que você pega o jeito."

Ela estendeu a mão para baixo e levantou a garrafa novamente. Dessa vez, bebeu sem o auxílio de limão ou sal. A garrafa retornou ao chão e ela trabalhou no cigarro em sua mão.

Severo sorriu. A idéia de Harry Potter sendo chutado na bunda o animou, e ele disse quaseisso. Hermione se juntou a ele no seu deleite, rindo baixo na sua garganta. Nada de risadinhas de menina para essa Hermione.

"Bem, Granger, já que você tem estado por perto dos Comensais da Morte mais do que eu ultimamente, vamos ouvir suas idéias sobre a melhor maneira de abordar nosso probleminha."

Ela deu uma outra longa tragada e atirou o toco para dentro do fogo. Ele podia ver a mente dela trabalhando enquanto ela levantava a garrafa e engolia uma outra grande porção. "Bem, estou certa de que você observou que ele não é o bruxo que costumava ser. Sua última disputa com o maldito Menino Que Sobreviveu o enfraqueceu consideravelmente. Suas forças situam-se na ovelha que o segue. Precisamos separá-lo dos Comensais se vamos dar-lhe um fim. O único problema é que ele conhece suas fraquezas e suas forças. Ele se cerca constantemente de um verdadeiro exército."

Severo estudava as palavras dela. "Então, precisamos de alguma espécie de isca?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e fez uma cara irritada para ele. "Não, precisamos de mais que uma isca. Precisamos nos tornar indispensáveis para ele. Precisamos da sua confiança total em nós. Então, quando for a hora certa, nós o convencemos a dispor o exército contra Dumbledore. Ficaremos atrás como seus, ah, não sei... Guarda-costas?? A partir daí, será uma tarefa fácil massacrar o filho da mãe."

Severo se recostou e tomou um longo gole de brandy. "É sensato. Mas, e quanto a Dumbledore? De fato, e quanto a todo o maldito corpo discente? Não podemos simplesmente virá-los para combater contra os Comensais."

"Não, não suponho que mesmo Dumbledore possa conduzir o pessoal e uma centena de fedelhos de nariz ranhento contra todos eles. A escola se esvazia no intervalo do Natal, no entanto. Isso nos dará tempo o suficiente para trabalhar Voldemort. Estou certa de que seria uma tarefa fácil o bastante trazer para cá o todo dos Guerreiros Santos do Ministério às escondidas para uma emboscada."

Hermione Granger nunca foi uma pessoa desajeitada quando se tratava de solucionar um problema e parecia que mesmo como sua gêmea Comensal da Morte, sua mente funcionava de forma brilhante. Severo sorria enquanto o plano tomava forma em sua mente. "Sabe, isso pode exatamente funcionar. Com certeza, é complicado pra caramba, mas pode exatamente funcionar. Deixe-me ver se entendi tudo isso direito. Nós nos tornamos as ovelhinhas fiéis que Voldemort adora - embora ovelhas poderosas. Nós o convencemos a atacar durante o intervalo do Natal. Aparentemente verificamosque** os alunos e o pessoal se foram e que Alvo está vulnerável. Enquanto isso, de alguma forma, trazemos para cá às escondidas o maldito todo dos Aurores do Ministério para emboscar os Comensais da Morte? Mas como nós o convencemos a mandar todo o seu exército atrás de um Alvo Dumbledore?"**

Ele quase podia escutar as rodas girando na cabeça dela. De repente, os olhos dela mostraram a faísca característica. "O castelo não está realmente completamente abandonado. O pessoal esqueleto e tudo aquilo. Pessoas o suficiente aqui, de modoque haverá um pouquinho de luta. E apelamos para o senso de drama dele. Pense na visão de Voldemort, você e eu aparando para dentro de Hogwarts juntos. Pense no pobre coração de Alvo se partindo com a visão do seu Mestre de Poções favorito e a doce e inocente professora de DCAT ao lado de Voldemort. O que você acha disso para uma entrada em cena? Sim, Voldemort enviará toda a quadrilha para tomar parte nisso, mesmo se não por outra razão além de preparar o terreno para a sua própria entrada dramática. Ele engolirá essa merda."

Ele esvaziou seu copo e o pôs de lado. "Isso é simplesmente louco o bastante para funcionar, Granger. Nunca soube que você possuía tal senso de astúcia Sonserino."

"Você se esquece, Professor, de que eu passei sete longos anos observando o melhor. Falando de observações, fiz um pouco de bisbilhotagem sobre você e meu lado Grifinoriano hoje mais cedo. Você pode ser verdadeiramente o meigo sentimental às vezes. Nunca pensei que tivesse isso em você. Só quero deixar umas poucas coisas claras com você eu mesma."

Ela observou o rosto dele, para ter certeza de que tinha sua total atenção, antes de prosseguir. "Como minha sósia, estou consciente de tudo o que acontece conosco. Ela lhe disse mais cedo que não haveria nada pessoal em qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre nós dois. Faço eco a esse sentimento também. Isso também significa que, não importa o que veja acontecer comigo, você mantenha seu Machismo viril refreado. Não preciso de nenhum cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. Para falar francamente, tenho passado, literalmente, meses até agora como uma boneca sexual viva para o Lúcio Malfoy. Estou de acordo com isso. É isso o que fui treinada para fazer, e faço bem. Você representa seu papel e eu representarei o meu, e nós ficaremos simplesmente bem."

"Se acontecer de você ter que ir cara a cara comigo para um pequeno espetáculo de feira, não tente ir com calma comigo. Ouvi falar de sua reputação e espero que mantenha o padrão. Eu sei, você faz o que tem que fazer como eu faço. Não temos que gostar de nada disso, apenas agir como se gostássemos. Ah, e faça-me um favor, sim?? Se for uma batalha física que eles estabelecerem para nós, vá com calma com a minha perna direita. Lúcio a despedaçou um tempo atrás. Eu liguei tudo junto de volta novamente, mas não parece totalmente bem às vezes. Seria grata se você não a quebrasse de novo."

Ele fingiu uma expressão séria, "Certamente, minha querida. Farei o meu melhor."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram com o nome carinhoso que ele usou. De súbito, ela percebeu que ele estava tentando ser engraçado, "Boa, Snape." Ergueu a garrafa para ele em saudação e riu.

Ele respondeu o gesto na mesma moeda e tomou mais do líquido ambarino.

De repente, a mulher se pôs de pé num pulo. Ela deu dois passos vagamente na direção dele e se atirou sobre o sofá de tamanho maior que o normal. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e virou a cabeça em direção aos pés calçados dela. 

Ela sorriu falsamente para ele e murmurou, "Desculpe", antes de se sentar para abrir o zíper do couro. Com dois chutes, as botas estavam no chão atrás do sofá. Ela se encostou de volta contra os travesseiros que haviam aparecido e suspirou. "Assim está muito melhor. Droga, estou cansada. Lembro-me de você nos dizendo que _Sono Sem Sonho_ não era um verdadeiro sono. Nunca entendi isso. Quero dizer, sono é sono, certo? Agora eu compreendo."

Essa encarnação parecia estar abusando do corpo de Hermione. Ele podia reconhecer que ela estava exausta, mas precisava obter mais algumas informações dela. "Quanto tempo passará até que sejamos chamados novamente?"

Ela olhou fixamente para ele através de olhos cobertos por pálpebras pesadas por um longo momento, e então moveu os olhos, distante, para o fogo. "Provavelmente uma semana ou duas para nós. Eu, por outro lado, posso aguardar ansiosamente por uma coruja de Lúcio a cada três ou quatro dias. Eu lhe disse, sou a prostituta particular dele, e ele me chama sempre que acha conveniente. Pelo menos, quando é somente nós dois, ele não é completamente tão brutal. Não me entenda mal, ele é tão mau quanto eles conseguem ser. Mas todos nós precisamos de algum tipo de afeição, às vezes. Até mesmo o Lúcio. De fato, isso funciona a meu favor. Na verdade, ele é realmente um bom amante de vez em quando. Posso apenas fechar meus olhos e fingir......" Seus olhos se tornaram completamente vazios, então.

Nem Hermione nem a Comensal da Morte estava mais lá. Tudo o que repousava no sofá era uma casca. Severo imaginou que, onde quer que elas estivessem bem naquele momento, estavam com um lobisomem. Ao menos ela podia encontrar uma medida de conforto e amor, mesmo se nos recônditos da mente dela.

Por um longo espaço de tempo, os olhos dela apenas fitaram inexpressivamente, nem mesmo piscando. Se não fosse pelo subir e descer do peito dela, Severo poderia ter pensado que ela falecera. Os olhos dela se deixaram escorregar, fechando-se. Hermione estava adormecida.

Ele trouxe, com um _Accio_, um cobertor do seu quarto de dormir e a cobriu. Tomou um grande cuidado para não a acordar. Por um longo tempo, ele se sentou e a observou dormir.

A face dela não dava nenhuma indicação quanto aos seus sonhos, se havia algum. Ela parecia em paz. Ele pensou que ela dormira assim tranqüilamente na torre da Grifinória, nos seus dias como aluna. Antes que as crueldades do mundo tivessem se imposto a ela; primeiro pela luz, depois pelas trevas. Antes que ela tivesse sido atirada para o meio de uma guerra horrível.

Ele se levantou silenciosamente e, com um aceno de sua varinha, as luzes no aposento se apagaram. Olhou fixamente para baixo na direção da garota adormecida, o rosto dela iluminado pela luz do fogo. Estendeu sua mão para tocar a bochecha dela. Desesperadamente, mesmo no sono, ela se moveu para dentro do calor da mão dele e suspirou. As palavras dela ecoaram na mente dele, "Todos nós precisamos de algum tipo de afeição."

Ele se moveu para longe dela. Despiu-se na escuridão do seu quarto e escorregou para a cama. Do seu lado, ele ainda podia vê-la deitada lá, através da entrada da porta aberta. Foi assim que ele adormeceu, deleitando-se com a visão dela.

***


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6 Só quero reiterar que esta história inteira contém cenas bastante perturbadoras de estupro, tortura, assassinato e outras coisas horríveis. Este é seu aviso e, se você não consegue lidar com isso, volte atrás agora. 

Severo rolou sobre a cama e lançou um braço sobre seu rosto, tentando bloquear o sol derramando-se pelas janelas colocadas alto na sua parede. Ele repassou a noite passada com Hermione. "Não Hermione. Não Hermione." De repente se lembrou de que alguém estava dormindo no sofá. Sentou-se direito na cama e olhou atentamente através da entrada da porta.

Ela tinha ido. Com uma olhadela ao relógio, ele compreendeu por quê. Ele tinha dormido demais e estava perdendo o café-da-manhã. Pulou para fora da cama e fez seu caminho rapidamente até o banheiro para cuidar da questão mais urgente no momento. Enquanto estava lá, percebeu que não havia necessidade de se apressar. Não que ele se esforçasse para compartilhar refeições com seus colegas. Durante o ano letivo, sua presença às refeições era quase uma exigência e ele perdia poucas. Durante as pausas, o quadro de funcionários era livre para ir e vir conforme lhes aprouvesse. Por que ele deveria correr lá para cima agora? Só por causa dela??

Terminou seu assunto e se moveu até a pia. Havia feitiços removedores de pêlos, mas ele optou por fazer a barba à moda antiga. Havia algo quase confortador na sensação da extremidade afiada contra a sua pele, o som minúsculo de pêlo sendo cortado enquanto a lâmina se movia sobre ele.

Ele optou por dispensar seu manto hoje, estava simplesmente um calor desgraçado. Escolheu um par de calças pretas e uma camisa de algodão branca de abotoar, de manga curta. Passou rapidamente um pente pelo cabelo grosso e o prendeu na nuca em uma faixa preta. Após um rápido feitiço para limpeza dos dentes, ele saiu em direção à sala de estar.

Ela havia dobrado o cobertor cuidadosamente e o colocado sobre o encosto do sofá. Ele teve um ímpeto de pegá-lo e verificar se o aroma dela permanecera na lã de carneiro fofa. Balançou a cabeça e enterrou fundo a sensação. Notou que a sala havia sido colocada novamente em ordem, garrafas retornaram a seus lugares e os pratos sujos foram removidos.

Deixou seus aposentos e parou para escutar perto das portas dela. Não ouviu som algum vindo de dentro; mas decidiu não bater e verificar sua presença.

Severo fez seu caminho subindo até o Grande Salão. Devido ao seu aparecimento tardio, a maioria do pessoal havia terminado sua refeição matinal e saído. Alvo e Minerva permaneceram, deixando-se ficarem até o fim de seu café. Ele foi convidado, com um gesto, a sentar-se defronte a eles.

"Café preto, torrada seca."

Alvo tinha uma expressão séria na face. "Suponho, por ambas as ausências de vocês na noite passada, que você e Hermione tiveram uma chance de arranjarem as coisas entre vocês dois."

Severo lançou-lhe um olhar obscuro por cima do topo da caneca fumegante. "Suponho que você queira dizer entre nós três, não? Ontem à tarde arranjei as coisas com a Professora Granger, na noite passada arranjei as coisas com sua gêmea má. Creio que agora tenho um relacionamento profissional com as duas."

Ele abaixou sua caneca sobre a mesa com uma pancada ruidosa. Cobriu o rosto com mãos trêmulas e lutou para manter sua voz baixa. "Não sei como vou controlar tudo isso. Não sei o que dizer ou o que fazer com ela. Como se lida com alguém que simplesmente se transforma perante seus olhos em um outro alguém?"

Minerva McGonagall estendeu as mãos sobre a mesa e puxou as mãos de Severo para longe do rosto dele. Ele não protestou quando ela não as soltou. "Você lida com ela como duas pessoas separadas. Fala com ela dessa maneira** e não a encurrala de maneira alguma. Você tem que respeitar ambas as metades dela. Nós temos que mantê-la estável até que isso esteja completamente terminado."**

"E quando isso estiver completamente terminado, e então??? Nós simplesmente jogamossobre ela uma maldição para atá-la e a trancafiamos em St.Mugus? O que o Ministério fará para ajudá-la? Eles a criaram e simplesmente virarão as costas e a ignorarão. Meu Deus, estas pessoas eram amigos dela. Ela confiava neles e veja o que fizeram com ela. Ela merece mais deles do que isso. Ela merece mais."

Alvo acenou com a cabeça, concordando, "Você está, muito provavelmente, certo. A única garantia que posso lhe dar, Severo, é que eu não virarei as costas para ela. Ela não será trancada e esquecida. Eu a manterei aqui pelo tempo que for necessário para torná-la inteira novamente."

Severo aceitou esta promessa; Alvo era um homem de palavra. "A propósito, ela esteve aqui no café-da-manhã?" Com os acenos de confirmação, ele prosseguiu, "Ok, então onde ela está agora??"

Minerva recostou-se de volta na sua cadeira. "Ela recebeu uma coruja durante a refeição. Após lê-la, disse que tinha que sair por um tempo e que estaria de volta tarde da noite."

Severo gemeu, "Uma coruja Brown Fish*??"

Minerva pareceu surpresa, mas acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

"Se vocês dois me dão licença, tenho trabalho a fazer. Imagino que tomará o resto do dia, verei vocês pela manhã." Ele deixou o Salão sem outra palavra.

Trabalhou em seus laboratórios como um louco. Limpando, armazenando, preparando, qualquer coisa para manter sua mente afastada do que estava acontecendo no Solar dos Malfoy. Ele trabalhou durante todo o dia, comendo em sua escrivaninha. Após sua refeição noturna, saiu do castelo.

Prosseguiu até os portões do castelo, onde ficou à espera. Após várias horas, ouviu passos aproximando-se descendo a trilha do castelo. Alvo Dumbledore apareceu na luz minguante do dia. Sua pergunta foi simples, "Malfoy?".

Severo fez um curto aceno com a cabeça.

Alvo respondeu o aceno, "Exatamente o que pensei. Me avise se precisar de qualquer coisa." Ele virou-se e fez seu caminho de volta ao castelo.

Severo manteve-se perto dos portões muito adentro da noite escura. Por volta das três da madrugada, ele ouviu o "pop" significativo e Hermione surgiu do nada. Ela pulou quando Severo saiu das sombras. "Que diabos você está fazendo aqui??" Estava furiosa e não lhe deu chance de explicar sua presença. "Você não pode ficar aqui plantado e esperar por mim como um cachorrinho com saudade. E se o Lúcio decidisse ser um cavalheiro e me acompanhar até em casa? E se eu tivesse sido seguida? Você é realmente tão estúpido?"

Ela foi embora subindo a trilha em direção ao castelo sem uma segunda olhadela nele. Ele não pôde deixar de notar o jeito duro em que ela se mantinha enquanto andava. Alcançou-a com vários passos longos. "Você está bem?"

Ela parou e olhou para ele de modo incrédulo, "Sobre o que você está balbuciando, Snape?"

"Você, o jeito pelo qual você está se movendo, andando. Você foi ferida?"

Ela riu dele, riu francamente dele. "Sinto muito, mas você realmente não entende, entende?" Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, confuso. "Digamos apenas que estou um pouco dolorida por causa da montaria e não toquemos mais nesse assunto." Ela voltou-se e retomou sua árdua jornada até sua casa, gritando por sobre o ombro, "Se isso faz você se sentir um pouco melhor, Lúcio está tão esfolado que duvido que esteja andando muito melhor." Ela desapareceu dentro da escuridão.

Umas poucas semanas se passaram e as coisas caíram numa espécie de rotina. Os alunos voltaram a Hogwarts, ajudando os dias a passarem um pouquinho mais rápido. Várias noites por semana, Severo e Hermione se encontravam para planejarem, ou às vezes só para conversarem.

Severo nunca tinha certeza de qual Hermione o estaria visitando até que ela entrasse pela porta. Ele tinha um relacionamento profissional com ambas e estava à vontade não importava quem estivesse lá. Nunca mais esperou por ela nos portões. Nas noites em que ela saía para se encontrar com Lúcio, vigiava do topo da torre da Serpente pelo seu aparecimento, observando até que ela entrasse no castelo. Fazia seu caminho descendo do castelo, a tempo de encontrá-la na sua porta. Eles geralmente não falavam. Ela apenas comunicava que estava bem, com um aceno de cabeça e escapulia para dentro de seus aposentos.

Por volta de suas semanas dentro do período letivo, eles estavam sentados no jantar quando Severo sentiu uma queimação mais do que familiar, movendo-se violentamente pelo seu braço. Ele sufocou um gemido e olhou para ela. Os olhos dela continham a escuridão familiar da Comensal da Morte; ele sabia que ela estava sendo chamada também.

Severo atraiu a atenção de Alvo e esfregou o braço, comunicando ao Diretor o que estava acontecendo. Alvo acenou com a cabeça levemente, então fechou os olhos brevemente para murmurar seu feitiço.

Ele se levantou do seu assento e ofereceu um braço a Hermione. "Professora Granger, você gostaria de se juntar a mim para um passeio?" Ela pareceu um tanto confusa pela exibição no início, mas compreendeu rapidamente.

"Naturalmente, Professor Snape, ficaria encantada."

Ela se agarrou ao braço dele como um torno e caminhou cautelosa e calculadamente, saindo do salão. Assim que as portas se fecharam bruscamente, eles procuraram o primeiro canto escuro e aparataram do castelo.

Imediatamente apareceram no salão de baile do Solar dos Malfoy e se deixaram cair de joelhos em frente a Voldemort. O Senhor das Trevas olhou de soslaio sobre eles, "Aaah, meus agentes secretos chegaram."

Severo estava pasmo com o sangue-frio da jovem Comensal da Morte ao seu lado. Hermione rapidamente se pôs de pé e se dirigiu ao Senhor das Trevas de frente. "Meu Senhor, estou satisfeita por ter achado conveniente me chamar de novo. Temia que minha aliança forçada com este aqui tivesse me rebaixado no seu status." Ela indicou Severo com uma cutucada brusca do seu pé.

"Absolutamente, absolutamente. Acredito que você tenha sido capaz de forçar nosso garoto aqui de volta à boa forma. Como vão as coisas na minha velha escola??"

"Indo, meu Senhor, indo. Com a ajuda de Severo, agora o Diretor me escuta favoravelmente. Infelizmente, para a minha reputação, ele pensa que o Mestre de Poções está me fazendo a corte. O velho tolo romântico está absolutamente aturdido com a idéia de o Snape aqui finalmente conseguindo um traseiro.** Isso nos permite mesmo passar bastante tempo sozinhos, planejando nosso ataque, então suponho que tenha mesmo suas vantagens. As perguntas sobre desempenho que tenho que suportar dos outros membros femininos dos docentes estão se tornando tediosas e mais do que um pouquinho nauseantes, para dizer o mínimo."**

Voldemort parecia verdadeiramente deliciar-se com a bruxa nascida trouxa. "Oh, coitadinha de você. Estou certo de que os festejos desta noite mais do que compensarão pela inconveniência. Como estão indo seus planos, Severo?"

Severo permanecia prostrado no chão. "Estou tentando convencer individualmente o pessoal de que viajar durante as férias de dezembro seria muitíssimo agrádavel. Também descobri que a maioria dos alunos irá para casa para as mesmas férias. Ainda é muito cedo para dizer, mas acredito que essa possa ser a época ideal para atacar Dumbledore."

O Senhor das Trevas refletiu sobre o plano até esse ponto e o achou a seu gosto. "Mantenha-me a par da situação. Estou muitíssimo satisfeito com o arranjo de trabalho que vocês dois estabeleceram. Muitíssimo satisfeito, de fato. Levante-se, Severo. Você passou tempo o bastante de joelhos por esta noite. A não ser, é claro, que seja por sua escolha mais tarde."

O Mestre de Poções se levantou e tomou seu lugar próximo à sua parceira. Voldemort ergueu a voz para a grande turma reunida no aposento, "Creio que tenha ouvido os relatórios de todo mundo para esta noite. Lúcio, Draco e seus bandos retornarão logo com nossos animais de estimação para esta noite. Divirtam-se, meus filhos. Estou muito satisfeito com todos vocês." Com uma batida de suas mãos, as luzes foram ofuscadas e a batida de música trouxa circulou pelo ar.

Severo inclinou-se até o ouvido de Hermione, "Você não precisava me chutar tão forte, sabe?"

Ela riu baixo, disfarçadamente, em sua voz, "Oh, não precisava? Você é tão sabido... Além do mais, aquilo não foi nem de longe forte, Snape. Quer tentar outra vez?"

"Não, está bem. Vou só pegar uma bebida e consertar minhas costelas quebradas."

"Divirta-se, preciso usar o banheiro e me arrumar um pouquinho. Para ser uma prostituta, você tem que se vestir como uma prostituta." Hermione gesticulou para as vestes de aula que ela usava.

Com uma mesura, Severo recuou e fez seu caminho até o bar. Com um gesto de varinha, ele se livrou da sua sobrecasaca justa. Abriu os botões superiores da camisa preta que usava e olhou ao redor do aposento.

De repente, um grande número de "pops" puderam ser ouvidos pelo lugar. O Malfoy pai e o filho e cinco outros Comensais da Morte que Severo não reconheceu tinham aparatado para dentro do aposento. Na companhia deles, estavam mais ou menos dez mulheres trouxas e um pequeno número de homens trouxas. Os animais de estimação haviam chegado.

Lúcio imediatamente encontrou Severo sentado no bar. As coisas estavam esquentando na pista de dança. Lúcio sentou-se ao lado de Severo e pediu um uísque. "Severo, encontrei um sortimento realmente atraente esta noite, você não diria? Literalmente viajei até os confinsda terra por este grupo. Você já vê alguns que atraem a sua atenção?"

Severo vestiu seu sorriso inexpressivo e engoliu seu scotch de um só trago antes de responder, "Ainda não, creio que gostaria de observar suas especialidades primeiro antes de escolher." O barman apontou seu copo vazio e esperou pelo aceno do homem moreno antes de enchê-lo novamente.

"Você sempre foi um voyeur, meu amigo. Estou supondo que minha amiguinha veio com você hoje à noite, estou certo?"

"Você está certo. Nós estávamos no jantar e vestidos em nossos mantos quando veio o chamado. Acho que ela foi fazer uma mudança de roupa. Sempre tentando agradá-lo, não é?"

Como numa deixa, Hermione moveu-se furtivamente por trás de Lúcio e enrolou seus braços em torno dele. As mãos dela deslizaram por dentro da camisa dele e ela mordiscou sua orelha. Seus olhos orlados por lápis, no entanto, estavam cravados em Severo.

Lúcio retirou suas mãos dele e a puxou numa voltapara que ficasse entre as pernas dele. "Ansiosa esta noite, é, minha querida? Bem, vá mais devagar um pouquinho. Estávamos falando agora mesmo sobre voyeurs, e estou pensando que posso ser um por um tempo hoje à noite. Gostaria de um drinque antes de começar?"

Hermione havia transfigurado suas vestes em outro pequeno exemplar de couro. Ela usava uma saia de couro, descendo baixo pelo seus quadris. Acima de uma linha bem ampla de pele estava um top minúsculo de couro. Era amarrado no centro e seus seios muito fartos estavam ameaçando saltar sobre o topo dele. Entre a saia e o top, Severo podia ver um fio brilhante. Ela estava usando uma correia adornada de jóias.

Ela chamou o barman em voz alta, "Tequila, sal, limão, sem copo. Só deixe a garrafa."

Hermione preparou sua bebida quase como tinha feito nos aposentos dele em agosto. Desta vez, enquanto lambia sua mão, fitava Lúcio sedutoramente. Depois do seu limão, sua língua veio pra fora para agarrar um pouquinho de suco que estava convenientemente em perigo de cair do seu lábio inferior. Sem desviar o olhar por um instante, passou a garrafa para o homem loiro. Ela lambeu o dedo e correu-o sobre a parte de cima do seu seio, descendo até o começo da sua auréola. Cuidadosamente, despejou o sal na linha molhada. Pegou uma fatia de limão e a colocou dentro do vale entre seus seios. "A fim de se juntar a mim em um drinque?"

Lúcio olhou para ela e depois para Severo. Virou a cabeça para o lado, intencionalmente, e pôs a garrafa de volta sobre o balcão, seus olhos azuis nunca deixando os pretos. "Você sabe que eu não gosto de tequila, meu bem." Ele deslizou a garrafa para a frente de Severo. "Tenho certeza de que seu parceiro gostaria de um trago, no entanto."

"Ele está nos testando", Severo pensou. Hermione voltou-se para encará-lo e ele pôde ver nos olhos dela que ela o sabia também. Ela arqueou um pouquinho suas costas e se ofereceu para ele. Seus olhos permaneciam nos dele e permaneciam claros. Ela parecia quase assustada.

Supondo que ela estava incerta quanto à reação dele, ele se forçou a jogar junto com Malfoy. "Não aprecio muito essa droga, eu mesmo. Mas, quando é oferecida tão atraentemente, suponho que poderia me deliciar com ela." Ele pegou a garrafa do balcão e inclinou a cabeça até o pescoço dela. Iniciou no vale da sua garganta e começou a mordiscar um desenho descendo pelo seu pescoço até a linha de sal. Ao primeiro gosto picante, a língua dele serpenteou para fora para lamber o sal sofregamente. Ela falou de modo ofegante, a voz sussurrante, "Hummm, Severo". Ao som do seu primeiro nome, ele levantou a cabeça e procurou os olhos dela novamente. Examinou-a cuidadosamente enquanto levava a garrafa aos lábios, tentando discernir quem estava diante dele.

Ainda incerto, ele inclinou a cabeça novamente para correr sua língua sobre a parte de cima do outro seio dela até o limão entalado no meio. Levantou o limão na boca e mordeu. Suco jorrou e gotas salpicaram o colo dela. Ele deixou a fruta cair na mão dele e limpou a sujeira. Esperando que Malfoy estivesse satisfeito por um tempo, ergueu a cabeça de novo para examiná-la. Ainda, os olhos dela estavam claros. As mãos dela estavam nas coxas dele e ele podia sentir que elas estavam tremendo. Teve uma suspeita terrível de que a Professora Granger estava em pé diante dele.

"Granger", ele falou brusca e asperamente. A espinha dela se endireitou imediatamente e suas mãos sossegaram. Ele ficou satisfeito em notar que os olhos dela se escureceram e um sorriso afetado apareceu no rosto dela. "Lúcio, enquanto devo dizer que este drinque foi bastante agradável, eu prefiro mesmo que minhas travessas sejam um pouco menos usadas. Creio que acharei uma trouxa esta noite para desfrutar."

Lúcio parecia bastante satiseito com o intercâmbio. "Hermione, creio ter dito que queria observar. Vá bancar a anfitriã por um tempo e se aqueça. Avisarei quando estiver pronto para a sua performance. Severo, acredito que temos umas poucas coisas para discutir, se você puder resistir mais um tempo."

Hermione obedientemente deslocou-se através da massa. Severo escutou em parte o homem loiro durante várias horas, enquanto mantia um olho em sua parceira. Ela dançava e flertava pelo caminho através da massa. Muitos homens tomavam sua boca e seus seios. Eles a apalpavam e ela mantinha um sorriso colado em seu rosto, aparentemente apreciando a atenção.

Ele ouviu Lúcio mudar o assunto para a mulher no momento executando uma dança de colo para o Crabbe mais velho. "Ela tem um apetite voraz, e para uma variedade de gostos verdadeiramente grande. Acho chocante que tenha sido selecionada para a Grifinória. Talvez o chapéu esteja ficando um pouco velho."

De repente, ele pôde ouvir os gritos de uma mulher e o cheiro de sangue estava no ar. Parecia que ele tinha se demorado um pouquinho demais e as coisas iam ficar graves. Ele recusou permitir-se virar na direção da trouxa sendo torturada. "Se você não se importa, Lúcio, estou envergonhado em admitir que não pareço ser capaz de reprimir minha luxúria nem mais um pouco. O som de gritos sempre me instigou para além dos limites. Se você me dá licença..."

"Naturalmente, Severo, divirta-se." Lúcio se levantou de seu lugar. "Ah, Hermione," ele chamou em voz alta, "vamos, querida, você está ligada."

Agora que a violência havia começado, ele sabia que tinha que cumprir seu papel também.

Encontrou para si uma mulher trouxa e a conduziu até uma mesa. Com um feitiço sussurrado, assegurou que ela não estivesse ciente de o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela morreria nas mãos de alguém esta noite; pelo menos, ele podia garantir que ela não soubesse do que estava acontecendo. Em voz baixa, ele invocou uma memória feliz à frente da mente catatônica dela.

Removeu sua saia com violência e rasgou sua camisa. Após outro feitiço sussurrado para se endurecer, ele abriu suas calças. Inclinou-se sobre ela e a penetrou violentamente, assegurando que ele sentisse o significativo filete de sangue. Estendeu uma mão descendo até a vermelhidão viscosa e espalhou-a pelo tórax dela para um efeito dramático.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mulher e colocou sua varinha imperceptivelmente entre eles. Enquanto trabalhava a garota, ficou mais do que a par de que, não muito longe, Lúcio Malfoy estava em pé se masturbando abertamente. Ele seguiu os olhos do Malfoy até que a viu. Hermione estava estendida sobre uma mesa. Um bruxo desconhecido estava metendo dentro dela agressivamente. Ele podia ouvir os seus gritos de prazer cheios de paixão e ver suas unhas riscando uma trilha sangrenta descendo pelas costas do homem.

Olhou dentro de seus olhos, gratamente notando que eles estavam vazios. Lembrou-se do tempo que havia compartilhado na mente dela. Fechou os olhos e começou a proferir uma preleção de poções em sua mente. Sua atenção estava concentrada na jovem mulher sentada encolhida e se embalando na fileira da frente da sua sala de aula. O corpo dele continuou zumbindo como a sua aula.

Ele sentiu seu clímax se aproximar e ficou grato por ter acabado. Abriu os olhos e sua mão segurou sua varinha. Ele podia garantir à trouxa nenhuma tortura esta noite e uma saída pacífica. "_Avada Kedavra_", sussurrou, ocultando o raio de luz verde da vista com seu corpo. Descansou sobre o corpo dela e esperou até que a pulsação dela tivesse cessado.

Com um _Accio_, ele apanhou da sua bota o punhal que carregava. Ergueu-se para fora da garota e, com um movimento rápido, abriu-ade cabo a rabo. A parte dele por esta noite estava terminada.

Ele olhou para o outro lado para Hermione e viu que ela tinha acabado também. Seus olhos escuros não estavam mais sem vida, mas ainda estavam fixos nele. Ela tinha visto o que ele havia feito e como ele o havia feito. Disse-lhe isso por meio dos seus olhos e do sorriso desanimado que lhe dirigiu.

Ele fechou suas calças e se controlou. Hermione ainda estava sentada sobre a mesa, com Lúcio ao seu lado. Ele fez seu caminho até eles. "Granger, você terminou completamente suas atividades físicas por esta noite? Creio que me esgotei e gostaria de dormir um pouco antes da droga dos Grifinorianos do quinto ano que tenho de manhã. Já que saímos juntos para nosso passeio romântico à luz da lua esta noite, é prudente que retornemos juntos também."

Lúcio olhou o rosto de Severo salpicado de sangue e então notou o cadáver na mesa. "Pelos deuses, Severo, você não podia ter deixado um pouco para nós? Você sempre foi um pouco rápido em sacar sua varinha." Lúcio riu ruidosamente com seu trocadilho. "Vá em frente, Hermione. Ele realmente está certo. Não quero estragar sua cobertura agora, querida. Mandarei uma coruja pra você em poucos dias." Lúcio a beijou vigorosamente e, em seguida, empurrou-a na direção de Severo.

Eles fizeram seu caminho até um canto e aparataram para os portões do castelo. Severo não disse uma palavra, apenas começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

Hermione chamou-o em voz alta, suavemente, "Severo, espere." Ele parou, ao som da voz dela, o som da sua Hermione. Baixou a cabeça e esperou que ela o alcançasse.

Hermione pôs-se à sua frente e estendeu a mão, com dedos hesitantes, para segurar o queixo dele. Ela ergueu a cabeça dele e olhou fundo nos seus olhos. Com um passe de sua mão, o rosto dele estava formigando. "Você tinha sangue no rosto. Não posso ter você amedrontando algum Grifinoriano violador das regras que esteja fora depois do toque de recolher."

Ele não respondeu o sorriso dela, somente os olhos. A mão dela se moveu do queixo dele até sua bochecha. "Está tudo bem, Severo. Você lhe deu uma saída mais fácil do que ela teria tido com aqueles monstros. Nós fazemos o que temos que fazer."

Ele lhe acenou com a cabeça, concordando tristemente, e estendeu a mão para segurar a mão dela na dele. Juntos, de mãos dadas, eles caminharam em direção ao castelo. Ele disse a si mesmo que era para manter as aparências.

***

N/T: Não pude encontrar uma tradução para o nome do tipo de coruja citado por Severo, mas decidi deixá-lo em inglês mesmo, ao invés de simplesmente colocar qualquer outra coisa no lugar (como a própria autora me autorizara), porque vi a foto da tal coruja e achei que ela é bastante significativa no texto - feliz escolha, a da Ida! Aos curiosos, o site: **** - é uma das últimas fotos (Brown Fish-Owl).


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7 

Eles fizeram seu caminho em silêncio até as masmorras e entraram nos aposentos de Severo. Nenhum deles notou, ou achou isso estranho. Apenas parecia natural, dado tudo o que tinha acontecido a eles naquela noite. Nenhum deles queria encarar o escuro da noite sozinho.

Hermione dirigiu-se até o sofá e se enrolou num canto. Severo moveu-se até a lareira e acendeu, com um feitiço, um fogo tépido. Com um comando silencioso e uma pitada de pó, duas canecas de chá temperado apareceram. Ele não se virou para olhar para ela quando falou, "O banheiro é no cômodo ao lado, se você quiser se arrumar e ficar confortável. Sirva-se do que quiser."

Ele a ouviu se levantar e mover-se até o cômodo ao lado. Deslocou a caneca fumegante dela para perto de onde ela tinha se sentado e tomou sua cadeira próxima ao fogo. Pensou sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e percebeu que, de alguma forma, o relacionamento deles havia mudado para melhor, apesar da dor e da degradação que ambos haviam suportado. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa para tê-la poupado tanto do tratamento físico que ela tinha sofrido, quanto da visão d'ele tirando uma vida inocente. Mas, ainda assim, obteve conforto pelo fato de que ela havia visto tudo e não se afastara dele. De que alguém bom podia compreender.

De repente, ele ouviu o som vago de vidro se quebrando e ergueu-se de um salto. Moveu-se velozmente em direção ao banheiro, chocando-se com uma forma pequena ao virar um canto. "O que aconteceu?", ele perguntou a ela.

"Nada. Só quebrou alguma coisa esta noite. Não se preocupe com isso, não é importante." Ela se esquivou dele e tomou seu lugar à luz do fogo. Ele não a pressionou por uma explicação, apenas a seguiu e tomou o lugar dele.

Hermione se sentou, encolhida, afundando em um dos trajes de aula dele, de inverno, feitos de lã. Ele sorriu com a visão dela enquanto ela se esforçava para manter a manga fora do seu chá. Notando o divertimento dele, ela respondeu o seu largo sorriso. "Desculpe, você disse 'sirva-se'. Só estou com tanto frio esta noite."

Severo chamou o cobertor dela do outro quarto, e ele voou pelo ar para cobri-la. Hermione aconchegou-se dentro da camada adicional de calor e suspirou de satisfação. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido em pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos da noite.

Severo encontrou sua coragem primeiro, "Queria que você não tivesse visto o que eu fiz."

"Severo, não queira isso. Estou feliz por ter visto. Tinha ouvido histórias sobre seu desejo incontrolável por sangue nos festins. Reclamações de que você pegava os trouxas só pra você, não dividia. Eu não conseguia entender, não conseguia nunca ver esse seu lado. Por mais confuso que isso seja, me** conforto em saber que você prefere fazer a coisa com compaixão do que deixar eles sofrerem."**

Os olhos dela estavam perturbados agora, enquanto prosseguia, "Algo está mudando com Lúcio. Ele nunca foi de ser gentil comigo. Mas parecia me valorizar, um troféu nos braços dele. Ele nunca foi respeitoso, mas, ainda assim, me valorizava. Ultimamente, parece que está tentando me provocar. Me instigando a me opor contra ele, vendo o quão longe ele pode ir. Meus favores eram recompensas por trabalhos bem feitos, agora sou oferecida a qualquer um que me deseje."

Severo pendeu a cabeça, olhando para a caneca em suas mãos. Se o que Hermione estava dizendo era verdade, então a situação estava se tornando mais perigosa para ela, se isso fosse possível. "Ele está com inveja de você. Você é uma ameaça à posição dele. Você exibe confiança diante do Senhor das Trevas. Voldemort obviamente se delicia com a sua sagacidade e com o seu poder. Você está se tornando um igual a Lúcio, ao invés de um brinquedo. A idéia é, provavelmente, perturbadora demais pr'o Malfoy."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando, entendendo o raciocínio dele enquanto ele continuava, "Você fez bem hoje à noite, continue subserviente a ele. Não se levante contra ele; apenas desempenhe o seu papel conforme ele precisar. Queria que isso pudesse ser diferente pra você. Nós vamos acabar com isso, e você vai ter a sua vida de volta. Tenha confiança."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrima às garantias suavemente ditas. "Não tenho vida pra reivindicar. Quando isso terminar, tudo vai ser revelado. Meu papel nessa guerra vai ser divulgado por toda a comunidade mágica. Eles espionam quem se prostituiu pr'os Comensais da Morte. Ninguém nunca vai admitir que os fins justificam esses tipos de meios. Nem mesmo os que me fizeram. Não, eu perdi minha vida, na primeira vez em que me deixei ser tomada. O melhor que posso esperar é morrer ao lado de Voldemort, pelo menos assim eles vão me pintar como uma mártir."

Severo fechou os olhos, bloqueando a visão das lágrimas dela. Ele não podia argumentar com ela, não naquele momento. Ela não tinha nada a que se agarrar, nenhuma esperança para além da missão. Ele fez um juramento silencioso de encontrar alguma maneira de mostrar-lhe o valor dela, dar-lhe um propósito. Assim que isso tudo fosse passado para eles.

Ele se levantou e pegou a caneca vazia das mãos dela. Com uma palavra suave, dois frascos apareceram nas mãos dele. Ele ofereceu um a ela com uma explicação simples, "_Sono Sem Sonho_."

Hermione sorriu para ele e pegou sua oferta. Ela destampou o frasco e bebeu. A palavras dele, os travesseiros dela apareceram e ela se enrolou de lado. Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado, sorrindo gentilmente, e arrumou um cacho que estava na testa dela. Ela o fitou com olhos sonolentos, aceitando o toque leve. Seus olhos se fecharam, deslizando, enquanto a poção fazia seu trabalho. Ele ajeitou cuidadosamente os cobertores em torno dela, assegurando seu calor.

Severo caminhou através de seu quarto escuro e entrou no banheiro. Antes que ele tivesse uma chance de sacudir sua varinha e iluminar o cômodo, notou um estranho som de algo se moendo sob seus calcanhares. Com um passe de sua varinha, as luzes se acenderam e ele viu que o chão estava cheio de cacos de vidro. Olhou em torno para encontrar a origem deles e, ao erguer a cabeça, seu coração bateu com força em seu peito. O espelho sobre a sua pia tinha sido estraçalhado em um milhão de pedacinhos.

Sua cabeça girava, em vertigens. Antes que pudesse se segurar, ele caiu de joelhos, esquecido dos fragmentos que cortavam através de suas calças. Estava lutando com o horrível reconhecimento do ódio a si mesma que levara Hermione a cometer essa destruição. Como conseqüência dos acontecimentos dessa noite, ela havia ficado face a face consigo mesma. Ele temia que os cacos de vidro fossem um indício daquilo que sobraria dela quando isso estivesse terminado. Apenas pedacinhos afiados sem valor que seriam reduzidos a nada.

Severo recobrou sua compostura, empurrando fundo os sentimentos inúteis para os cantos do seu coração. Com um aceno de sua varinha, o espelho estava inteiro de novo. "Quem me dera fosse fácil assim."

Após curar seus joelhos retalhados, ele se trocou e se lavou para ir para a cama. Na cama de dossel que dominava o centro de seu quarto, ele parou. Com um suspiro, agarrou um travesseiro e o edredon preto e voltou para a sala de estar. Tomou um lugar no chão, ao lado do sofá onde ela dormia. Enquanto a poção _Sono Sem Sonho operava gradualmente pelo seu corpo, ele se confortou tanto quanto pôde, sabendo que, pelo menos esta noite, ela estava segura._

Mais uma vez, ela tinha ido quando ele acordou.

Eles retomaram sua rotina de dar aulas, conversar e esperar. Severo podia perceber que a luta entre as faces luminosa e obscura dela estava esgotando a jovem bruxa. O lado escuro dela começou a se manifestar cada vez mais.

Hermione respondia as exigências de Lúcio por sua presença várias vezes por semana. Ela começou a retornar para o castelo mostrando sinais de abuso físico além de qualquer coisa de natureza sexual. Lábios rachados, olhos pretos, e muitos outros ferimentos. Respondia os pedidos de Severo por uma explicação com frios olhos escuros e uma batida de porta. Pelas manhãs, ela surgia com seu corpo inteiro, e um pouco mais da luz ofuscada.

Outro festim foi anunciado no começo de outubro. O programa foi o mesmo que o do último. Eles alimentaram Voldemort com mais informações falsas e começaram a solidificar os planos para apanhar Alvo no Natal. Foram recompensados pelos seus esforços, mais uma vez, com uma noite de sexo, tortura, estupro e sangue.

A Comensal da Morte em Hermione tomou o controle nessa noite. Escolhendo um trouxa, ela usou o corpo dele repetidas vezes. No início, ele foi um parceiro disposto, mas, conforme ela exigia mais, repetidamente, ele tentou rejeitá-la. Severo reconheceu o feitiço que destruía a alma do homem, deixando somente uma carapaça respirando. Ela lançara uma versão do _Imperius e a carapaça gritava e lutava. Então, ela pôs mãos à obra. Para Severo, ela parecia descontar sua luta interna e sua frustração no trouxa. Como ele mesmo, Severo notou que ela carregava um punhal afiado em sua bota e era perita em usá-lo. No final, estava montada sobre o homem, como uma figura poderosa salpicada de sangue, e terminou o serviço com sua varinha. "_Avada Kedavra_."_

Depois desse festim, Hermione parecia, às vezes, estar se desfazendo. Em algumas noites, seus olhos escureciam e clareavam várias vezes durante todo o jantar no Salão Principal. Nessas noites, Severo falava com ela calmamente, usando a voz suave à qual a sua Hermione respondia. Quando ela estava concentrada novamente, ele a tomava pela mão e, na frente dos funcionários e alunos, a conduzia do Salão.

Na tranqüilidade dos seus aposentos, ele a aconchegava no sofá e falava calmamente com ela. Eles compartilhavam histórias de sua infância. Ambos ficavam fascinados com as diferenças entre as crianças trouxas e bruxas. Aprendiam sobre o gosto um do outro por livros e música. Hermione ficou particularmente surpresa em descobrir que Severo tinha uma queda secreta por filmes trouxas. Juntos, eles sonhavam em voz alta em serem capazes de aparatar para Londres algum dia e compartilhar um filme como pessoas normais.

Quando ela se cansava, ele continuava, contando-lhe histórias sobre isto e aquilo até que ela estivesse embalada para dormir. Ele passava essas noites no chão ao seu lado, tentando ser útil a ela, mesmo enquanto ambos dormiam.

Na noite de 15 de outubro, Severo estava sentado em sua escrivaninha corrigindo provas. Era hora do jantar lá em cima, mas ele havia escolhido fazer sua refeição no seu escritório, para pôr algum trabalho em dia. Contara tranqüilamente a Hermione seus planos para a noite e gentilmente sugerira que ela podia fazer o mesmo.

A tranqüilidade das masmorras foi abalada quando a porta para a sala de aula de poções bateu contra a parede, aberta repentinamente pelo monitor do sétimo ano da Sonserina. Tristan Bradley precipitou-se pela sala, sem fôlego e com o rosto pálido.

Severo deu a volta à mesa para encarar o jovem, "O que significa esta intrusão, Bradley?".

"Professor Snape, senhor, é Marcus Sloane, senhor. A Professora Granger está com ele no patamar do segundo andar, e eu acho que ela vai matar ele."

Correndo, Severo estava do lado de fora da porta, vestes rodopiando atrás dele. "Chame Dumbledore.", ele ordenou ao jovem enquanto subia voando as escadas. Embora estivesse em seu sétimo ano, Sloane era tão alto quanto Severo. Ele tinha liderado o time de quadribol da Sonserina como batedor pelos últimos cinco anos e, como resultado, tinha um tronco bem desenvolvido. Não era isto que preocupava mais Severo, no entanto. O jovem, agora, também era um Comensal. Marcus Sloane havia sido marcado por Voldemort no último festim.

Severo alcançou o patamar a tempo de pegar Hermione enquanto ela cambaleava, graças a uma bofetada bem dada. A frente de suas vestes havia sido aberta por rasgos. Severo estava sobre o jovem num piscar de olhos. Com um soco em seu rosto, o garoto estava no chão. Severo posicionou sua bota sob o queixo do jovem e apertou.

Ele notou com satisfação o rastro sangrento que as unhas de Hermione haviam deixado pelas bochechas do garoto. Olhou penetrantemente, com ódio, para o jovem homem que jazia sob seu pé, lutando para respirar. "Seu bastardinho, o que pensou que estava fazendo?"

Assim que Severo ouviu a voz atrás dele, soube quem estava lá. "O bostinha pensou que, só porque recebeu a marca, tinha o direito de me tomar, também. Mesmo eu tendo certeza de que está se divertindo, Snape, acho melhor você cuidar do ferimento dele antes que ele sangre até a morte."

Severo riu friamente ao comentário dela, assumindo o papel ao qual ela havia dado início. "Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém morrer por causa de umas poucas marcas de arranhões, Granger."

"Talvez não, mas a faca espetada num dos lados dele - bem, isso é completamente uma outra história."

Severo olhou para Hermione, incrédulo, e, então, de volta ao homem no chão, que, para seu horror, agora estava inconsciente. Rapidamente, ele se abaixou para puxar a pequena lâmina com a cabeça de leão no cabo, retirando-a do corpo do agressor de Hermione. Com um feitiço de cura simples, foi capaz de estancar o fluxo sangüíneo.

O Diretor e Tristan Bradley chegaram correndo ao patamar. Com um olhar perturbado na direção de Hermione, Dumbledore ordenou ao monitor que fosse buscar Madame Pomfrey. Quando o jovem estava fora do alcance de escuta, ele voltou-se para o Mestre de Poções. "Leve Hermione aos seus aposentos e espere por mim lá."

Hermione sorriu com desdém, abertamente, para Alvo e, intencionalmente, se abaixou para pegar o punhal coberto de sangue. Ela voltou seu olhar, em seguida, para Severo, enquanto limpava o sangue em suas vestes de aula. Introduziu, furtivamente, a lâmina de volta à sua bota, girou sobre os calcanhares e dirigiu-se para a escada. No patamar seguinte, ela parou e pegou sua varinha, a qual, ele notou, estava no chão, num canto.

Ele a seguiu até seus aposentos. Lá dentro, ela rapidamente acendeu o fogo e nele atirou as vestes esfarrapadas. Tomou seu lugar no canto do sofá e avaliou Severo, com olhos apertados. Severo tomou o lugar dele e se dirigiu a ela, mal contendo o veneno em sua voz, "O que diabos pensou que estava fazendo, Granger?".

"Eu estava tentando nos proteger. Nós estávamos saindo da minha sala de aula depois de termos terminado o nosso trabalho, quando o bastardo saltou sobre nós. O filhotinho de gato grifinoriano teve problemas em usar mágica nele e decidiu correr ao invés disso. Ele nos atacou e nossa varinha saiu voando."

Severo manteve seu rosto impassível ao jeito pelo qual ela agora se referia aos dois lados de sua personalidade como "nós". Entretanto, as implicações eram claras para ele. Parecia que a separação estava, agora, completa e as duas estavam competindo pelo controle.

Hermione continuou, "Pra uma criança, o bastardo com certeza é forte. Ele ficou falando sobre o quanto queria um pedaço do que tinha visto no festim, e que, já que agora era um Comensal, tinha direito a isso. Ela ainda passou um cadeado nos nossos poderes, insistindo que ele era um aluno e que nós não podíamos. Bem, ela pode ser capaz de me trancar pra fora da nossa mágica se quiser, mas eu tomei conta dele, não tomei? Cara, mas ele tem um belo de um golpe firme, mesmo quando está sangrando pelo chão todo."

Severo passou devagar as mãos trêmulas pelo cabelo. Ele falou em voz baixa agora, "Hermione, eu sei que é difícil. Me diga o que aconteceu, meu bem. Fale comigo."

Quase imediatamente, ela começou a tremer e puxou os joelhos até o peito, enrolando os braços em volta deles. Lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas e sua voz tremia, "Ele me atacou, Severo. Eu não podia deixar que ela usasse mágica nele; ele é só uma criança confusa. Ele tomou o controle e ia me forçar, bem ali na escada. Ela... Eu... Não podia fazer mais nada. Isso não pode acontecer aqui, não aqui."

Ele cruzou, então, as fronteiras não-ditas que eles haviam construído. Moveu-se para o lado dela no sofá e a puxou para si. Falou com ela calmamente e a embalou em seu colo. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela encharcando a frente das vestes dele enquanto ela esgotava a sua dor.

Por fim, os soluços dela cessaram e ela caiu num sono profundo, esgotada mais uma vez pela batalha disputada no interior de sua alma. Ele a deitou sobre o seu travesseiro e ajeitou o seu cobertor em torno dela. Ambos eram, agora, artigos permanentes no sofá.

Severo se levantou silenciosamente e viu que Alvo estava de pé na entrada da porta de seu escritório. Os dois bruxos deixaram a garota adormecida e se sentaram, em lados opostos, à escrivaninha de Severo. "Quanto você ouviu daquilo tudo?", ele perguntou ao Diretor.

"O suficiente pra saber que ela agiu em autodefesa.", veio a resposta grave.

Severo sentiu que um obstáculo tinha sido, então, removido, mas havia mais alguns no caminho. "E o Sloane?"

"Marcus Sloane vai ser expulso por ataque a um professor. Ele não viu mesmo o Sr. Bradley e não tem idéia de que foi ele quem o denunciou. Ele vai ser informado de que um grifinoriano não-identificado relatou o incidente pra mim, e um sonserino não-identificado o relatou pra você. Você, claro, sendo mais jovem do que eu, chegou primeiro à cena e ficou extremamente aflito pela estupidez dele em ser pego. Antes que você pudesse dar cobertura a ele, no entanto, eu apareci, e você e a Professora Granger não tiveram escolha, a não ser concordarem com a expulsão ou se arriscarem a se exporem. Soa como uma história aceitável?"

Severo sorriu para o seu amigo de confiança. "Tem certeza de que você não foi selecionado pra Sonserina, Alvo?"

O Diretor respondeu o seu sorriso, brevemente. As coisas ficaram, mais uma vez, sérias. "Agora, sobre Hermione. Ela está se arruinando, não está?"

Severo somente pôde fechar os olhos e concordar com a cabeça.

"Notei, esta noite, que você parece ser capaz de controlá-la em um certo grau. Ela tem capacidade de continuar lecionando?"

"Sim, Alvo, eu acredito que ela vai ficar bem em sala de aula. O lado grifinoriano dela permanece bem concentrado no que se refere aos alunos."

Alvo aceitou a opinião de Snape nesse assunto. Ele tinha algumas instruções, entretanto, para Severo. "Muito bem, ela pode continuar dando aulas. Mas, Severo, é hora d'o seu romance 'esquentar'."

Severo não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e se levantou para desfazer qualquer mal-entendido com o bruxo mais velho.

Alvo não conseguiu evitar rir discretamente ao ver o quão pálido o rosto do Mestre de Poções tinha ficado. "Acalme-se, Severo, acalme-se." Severo se sentou lentamente de volta sobre o seu assento. "Eu só quis dizer que, aparentemente, vocês dois estão levando seu relacionamento romântico a um novo nível agora. Você vai ficar ao lado dela a toda hora, fora das aulas. Não podemos arriscar outro episódio como hoje à noite. Ela vai mudar as coisas dela pra cá, onde você pode ficar de olho nela; tente mantê-la em um nível equilibrado."

Severo não tinha escolha, a não ser aceitar. Balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Acho que, como resultado do ataque à Professora Granger, nós dois merecemos o dia livre amanhã. Não concorda, Diretor?", ele perguntou, com uma ponta de velhacaria na voz.

Alvo se levantou para sair, rindo baixo, levemente. "Certamente, Professor. Sei que você precisa de algum tempo pra mudar a sua namorada para os seus aposentos."

Severo cerrava e descerrava os punhos enquanto Alvo saía do seu escritório. Ele sentia um ímpeto de estraçalhar alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que isso faria seria acordar Hermione. À lembrança da jovem dormindo sobre seu sofá, ele foi examiná-la. Ela estava encolhida em uma bola tensa, de lado, coberta por lã até o queixo.

Ele trocou de roupa e fez sua cama no chão, notando que, se ela devia ser transferida para os seus aposentos, algo tinha que mudar quanto aos arranjos para dormir.

De baixo, examinou cuidadosamente o rosto dela, assistindo à luz do fogo saltar sobre as suas feições. "Sombra e luz sobre seu rosto, sombra e luz no interior."

***


	8. Nota

Só uma pequena nota aos meus leitores.

Fleab foi tão gentil a ponto de fazer uma ilustração para o Capítulo 2 (na verdade, 2 versões do mesmo desenho). Por favor, tire um tempinho para conferi-la. É fantástica, e eu me sinto tão honrada por ela ter dedicado um tempo para ler minha história!...

Vocês poderão encontrar as ilustrações no site dela, no Yahoo Groups. Vocês vão ter que se cadastrar, e isso só leva um minuto.

Além disso, não deixem de conferir os outros desenhos dela na seção de fotos (_photos section_), assim como as histórias dela na seção de arquivos (_files section_). Ela é um dos meus escritores favoritos!!!!!!!!!

03/02/03 ****** Por favor, notem que Fleable tem outra foto, nessa pasta, que será um "spoiler" (_isto é, estragará a surpresa_) para os capítulos finais. Eu recomendo que vocês vejam essas fotos APÓS terem terminado de ler A Fortaleza. Obrigada, Jana, por ter deixado um review e me informado disso. Não pretendia estragar tudo pra você! ******

Obrigada a todos pelos seus reviews e, por favor, continuem os postando. Eles me lembram de que alguém está realmente lendo minhas coisas!!!

**abraços**

Ida.

***

N/T: Eu reforço a recomendação da Ida - a fic é longa (tá, e eu sou meio - muito - lerda, eu sei, me perdoem!), mas isso não justifica que alguém queira se poupar do esforço (e do _prazer_) de lê-la capítulo por capítulo para, ao invés disso, descobrir o que acontecerá no final pelas ilustrações! Bom, isso é um conselho de amigo - mantenham sua curiosidade bem amarrada e deixem para se deliciarem com o trabalho de Fleable no final, certo? Eu prometo que, da minha parte, tentarei ser mais rápida. :) Abraço grande. 


	9. Capitulo 8

Severo abriu os olhos, rolando para dar uma espiada no relógio sobre o consolo da lareira. 

"São sete e pouco.", disse uma voz serena atrás dele. Ele rolou de volta, deitando-se de costas, olhando para o rosto pálido de Hermione. 

"Bem, bem, não estou acostumado a ver você aqui pelas manhãs." Ela estava encolhida no cobertor, apertada tensamente contra as costas do sofá, como se estivesse tentando desaparecer no estofado. 

"Sim, bem, suponho que haja coisas que precisam ser acertadas depois de ontem à noite. Você sabe, o que deve ser feito comigo." 

Ele gemeu ao se pôr de pé. "Não há muito a ser feito com você, Hermione. Você vai continuar dando aulas e as coisas vão continuar praticamente como têm sido. Alvo acha prudente você se mudar pra cá comigo. Vou ter que acompanhá-la a maior parte do tempo, agora, fora das suas aulas. Você entende por quê, não?" 

Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos e acenou com a cabeça, concordando, incapaz de responder aos olhos dele. 

Severo se ajoelhou e ergueu o queixo dela, forçando-a a ver o seu rosto. "Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar, ou ter medo. Esse ajuste também vai funcionar a nosso favor com Voldemort, vai fazer parecer como se nós estivéssemos trabalhando mais que o necessário pra entregar Alvo pra ele. É pra melhor, em todos os sentidos." Outro gemido doloroso e ele estava de pé. "Preciso de um banho quente, minhas costas estão me matando por causa desse maldito chão duro. No lado bom das coisas, fomos dispensados das aulas hoje. Peça café-da-manhã enquanto eu tomo banho, depois vamos começar a resolver as coisas." 

Logo após o café-da-manhã, eles começaram a mudança. Severo fez uma pequena reforma mágica e criou um outro armário embutido, que foi logo preenchido, até quase transbordar, com roupas femininas. Ele nunca tinha visto tanta roupa, e disse isso. Hermione só deu risada e lhe respondeu que ele obviamente nunca tinha divido um lugar com uma mulher antes. Então, ela levitou uma grande cômoda para dentro do quarto - a qual foi preenchida com mais roupas. 

Severo tinha acabado de se sentar para uma pausa quando ouviu uma voz bastante familiar, "Snape, onde exatamente eu devo dormir? Espero que você não esteja contando com que eu passe toda noite congelante naquele sofá maldito.". 

"Não, Granger, eu não estou contando com que você passe toda noite no sofá - muito menos eu. Também não vou dormir no maldito chão." 

Ela foi até a sala de estar pisando com força. "Bem, eu só estou vendo uma cama ali e você, com certeza, não vai dormir nela comigo. Então, a não ser que você vá se pendurar de cabeça pra baixo no teto, seu morcego de uma figa, é melhor que vá se acostumando ao sofá." Ela se virou, andou com arrogância até o quarto e bateu a porta com força. 

Ele se levantou de um salto e invadiu o quarto, furioso. "Você não tem nada a temer - sua preciosa virtude, ou o que restou dela, está segura comigo." Levou a mão até sua manga e sacou sua varinha. Hermione o observava e ele podia ver que os dedos dela estavam se crispando. Ela estava pronta para duelar com ele. Ele ergueu sua varinha devagar e a apontou para a cama. Fez um leve movimento com o pulso e pôs a varinha de volta ao seu lugar. "Ali." 

Hermione se virou devagar e olhou para a cama. "Ali, o quê?" 

Severo andou até a cama e se inclinou para erguer a barra da colcha. Ele deu um grunhido e puxou uma cama com rodinhas de debaixo. "Ali, Granger, é a sua cama." 

Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Abriu os olhos de novo e começou a rir. Era a risadinha despreocupada da Hermione. "Sinto muito, Severo. Nunca acreditei mesmo que minha virtude estivesse em perigo algum com você." 

Severo respondeu o sorriso afetado dela e se sentou sobre a beirada da cama para massagear as têmporas. "Nunca pensei que você acreditasse, minha cara." 

Hermione foi sentar-se ao lado dele sobre a cama. "Severo, sei que isso é um grande transtorno pra você. Sinto tanto por tudo. Eu nunca, nunca imaginei que as coisas ficariam desse jeito." Ela baixou os olhos para o colo, incerta sobre o que mais dizer. 

Ele contemplou o seu quarto, que tinha assumido um ar de uma presença feminina inegável. "Está tudo bem. Na verdade, é bem divertido. Mas, se um dia você deixar qualquer um saber que agora eu tenho bichinhos de pelúcia no meu quarto, vou amaldiçoá-la até a semana seguinte." 

Ele esperava que ela fosse rir com isso, mas, ao contrário, parecia que ela ia chorar. "Hummm, tem mais uma coisa. Uma coisa grande." 

"Prossiga." 

"Bem, é que... Bem, sabe... Eu tenho um gato." 

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você tem um o quê?" 

"Eu tenho um gato, só um pequenininho; muito fofo e não muito bagunceiro. Na verdade, ele fica perambulando por aí a maior parte do tempo. Bem, ele pode ficar aqui também? Por favor?" 

Ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu sarcasticamente, "Não acho que tenho escolha mesmo, tenho?". Ela simulou um sorriso encabulado e balançou a cabeça. Ele puxou o ar pelos dentes e fechou os olhos, e aparentemente falou em voz alta consigo mesmo, "Não, Sev, achava que não.". 

Com um gesto da mão dela, ele ouviu a porta dos aposentos dele se abrir. "Bichento, vem cá, bebê. Aqui, gatinho, gatinho.", ela chamou na voz mais nauseantemente doce que ele já ouvira. Depois de uns minutos d'ela chamando, o maior e mais feio gato laranja que ele já vira entrou no quarto e examinou o seu novo território. Com um olhar desdenhoso para Severo ('Não diferente do meu próprio', Severo notou mentalmente), o gato caminhou até sua dona e se atirou ao colo dela. 

A monstruosidade permitiu-se ser acariciada por um ou dois minutos, depois se afastou para deitar no meio da cama de Severo, espalhando pêlo de gato laranja por todo o edredom preto dele. Com um último olhar mordaz para o homem de preto, o gato levantou sua pata traseira ereta no ar e começou a se limpar. 

Severo mal disse outra palavra a Hermione pelo resto do dia. Ela passou a tarde e a noite ou lendo, ou tentando persuadir o gato a brincar com ela. Manteve uma grande distância de Severo, sentindo a aversão dele pelo seu amado bichinho de estimação. 

Umas poucas horas depois do jantar, ela saiu para se juntar a ele na sala de estar. Vestia um pijama azul-claro e um robe de lã. "Só vim dizer boa noite e agradecer por tudo. Sei que isso é realmente difícil e sou muito grata." 

A irritação dele havia tido muitas horas para se amainar e tinha encolhido até o pontinho minúsculo que ele jurava que podia sentir fisicamente bem na nuca. Esfregou uma mão no lugar ao responder, "Não estou vibrando de alegria com o gato, admito. Quanto a você estar aqui, não acho desagradável, só estranho. Tenho certeza de que, depois de uns dias, vai ficar tudo bem pra nós dois.". 

"Bem, sei que é cedo, mas tenho estado tão cansada ultimamente. Estou indo pra cama. Te vejo de manhã, Severo." 

"Boa noite, Hermione." 

Severo ficou sentado em sua cadeira por mais umas horas ainda, absorto no seu livro. Finalmente, ele não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos e fez seu caminho até seu quarto escurecido. Foi direto para o banheiro, tateando pelo caminho, para se trocar e se lavar. 

Ele caminhou cruzando o quarto, trombando direto com a cama de rodinhas no chão. "Ô, droga, esqueci disso." Puxou sua varinha e, com um pequeno feitiço _Illuminato_, pôde enxergar para caminharaté a cama livremente. Estava quase se arrastando para debaixo das cobertas quando olhou de verdade para ela. 

Hermione e Bichento estavam dormindo profundamente em sua cama. Com um suspiro vencido, ele andou para trás nas pontas dos pés, em torno da cama, e se deitou sobre a outra no chão. 

Os dias correram, com Severo e Hermione achando mais fácil, dia a dia, conviver um com o outro. O relacionamento com a sua Hermione estava crescendo para uma amizade baseada em respeito mútuo. Eles passavam noites tranqüilas juntos, confortáveis com a presença um do outro, seja conversando, ou lendo. A Comensal da Morte fez bem poucas aparições, mas os momentos em que ela estava lá, ainda assim, eram agradáveis. Eles brigavam verbalmente e a agudeza de espírito dela era revigorante. Ele sempre ficava com os nervos à flor da pele com ela, e ambos ficavam exaustos após suas visitas. 

Lúcio chamou Hermione várias vezes antes do Dia das Bruxas. Nessas noites, Severo ficava vigiando da Torre da Serpente, aguardando que Hermione retornasse dos seus _rendez-vous_*. Ela ainda se recusava a discutir o que estava acontecendo neles, preferindo passar o resto daquelas noites trancada no banheiro. 

O Dia das Bruxas veio rápido para eles. Com a sua chegada, haveria um grande festim. Eles discutiram os seus papéis para com Voldemort em profundidade, repassando suas cenas até que elas se fundissem em ambas as suas mentes. Não podia haver razão para erro, as suas histórias tinham que sustentar uma a outra. Vidas dependiam disso - as menos importantes delas eram as suas próprias. 

Eles passaram a noite nos seus aposentos em comum, cada um refletindo em silêncio sobre a noite que teriam pela frente. Obtinham conforto um do outro, somente pela sua presença mútua. 

A escuridão cobriu as terras do castelo e eles sabiam que a hora estava se aproximando. Hermione caminhou até onde Severo estava, olhando para o fogo. "Acho que vai ser logo." 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e, antes de falar, engoliu um nó que estava lhe oprimindo a garganta. "Devíamos nos trocar, o festim desta noite vai ser uma grande celebração das trevas. Serão esperados trajes apropriados." 

Com a sua varinha, ela apontou para a roupa dele. Após o sinal dele, ela transformou a sua roupa em algo mais apropriado para essa celebração. Ele olhou para baixo e examinou as escolhas dela. Calça preta de sarja, pregueada na frente. Ela era presa na cintura por um cinto de couro preto, incrustado de cruzes góticas de prata. Acima disso, uma camisa de algodão com "gola de padre"**, os três primeiros botões abertos. Sobre isso tudo, estava a sua sobrecasaca; mas agora ela estava desabotoada, vestida como uma jaqueta. Ele percebeu um brilho prateado no seu pescoço e levou a mão até dentro da camisa** para puxar uma corrente de prata Madeira. "Não acha que isso é um pouco demais??", ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. **

"De jeito nenhum, é mais vistoso." Hermione estava contente por ele não ter notado as argolinhas duplas de prata na sua orelha esquerda. Ela juntou o cabelo dele na nuca para exibi-las. 

Ele retirou a varinha dele e gesticulou em direção às roupas dela. Hermione balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Acho que não." 

Severo foi insistente, "Creio que reciprocidade é jogo justo, minha cara.". Antes que ela pudesse protestar mais, ele havia terminado. 

Hermione agora estava usando um vestido longo preto de jérsei opaco. Um fecho adornado de esmeraldas e diamantes juntava a frente bem decotada em forma de concha, assegurando que as qualidades dela permanecessem cobertas - não mais que isso. Ela podia sentir que suas costas estavam expostas até a cintura, com apenas o rumor de tecido cruzando-as. 

Hermione virou a cabeça para o lado e puxou para fora uma comprida perna, a fim de olhar para ela. Estava revestida por uma meia de seda até a altura da coxa. As meias encontravam um par de sandálias de salto alto de tiras com uma tira central adornada de jóias. 

Ela sentiu um peso no seu pescoço e levou a mão até ele para retirar o colar que estava usando. À luz do fogo, examinou a larga gargantilha de platina, cintilando com diamantes. Ela não precisou checar para saber que estava usando diamantes nas orelhas também. Recolocou a faixa e percebeu que seu cabelo tinha sido removido do seu ombro, com umas poucas madeixas escapando como gavinhas encaracoladas para emoldurar o seu rosto. 

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse comentar mais, suas marcas arderam com vida. Uma mensagem de Flu apressada para Dumbledore viu as proteções contra aparatar liberadas. Hermione estendeu o braço até Severo, pegou a sua mão e lhe deu um aperto suave para renovar a confiança dele. "Obrigada, Severo." E eles se foram. 

Eles surgiram diante do Senhor das Trevas e Severo, imediatamente, tomou sua posição no chão. Hermione permaneceu ereta, uma bela bruxa sombria encarando o seu demônio diretamente. "Meu Senhor, o senhor vai me perdoar se eu não me posto ao chão. Este vestido não me permite muita liberdade de movimento e é um tanto quanto desconfortável. Ainda assim, eu odiaria rasgá-lo." 

Voldemort riu dela e gesticulou para que ela desse um passo à frente. "Severo, não vejo sentido em você ficar aí embaixo, também. Levante-se e apresente seu relatório." Severo se levantou completamente e se moveu para frente, ficando com Hermione e Lúcio na posição principal. 

Eles ficaram lado a lado e alimentaram o demônio com o plano tramado. Hermione começou, preenchendo o Senhor com uma imagem desejável, "Meu Senhor, imagine, se quiser, Alvo Dumbledore sendo forçado a ficar de joelhos, rodeado pelos seus servos e os corpos dos mortos. O senhor aparata no Salão Principal. Os olhos do velho tolo, ainda brilhando com os últimos resquícios de orgulho, se erguem para fitá-lo. O senhor, Meu Senhor, está em pé com a doce e inocente professora de DCAT dele de um lado, o adorado Mestre de Poções dele do outro. Se o choque de nos ver juntos, vitoriosos, não for o suficiente para matá-lo, então o senhor terá o privilégio de esfolá-lo até a morte e levitar o cadáver dele até os portões de Hogwarts.". 

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Voldemort, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de alegria à visão. Repentinamente, ele ficou ávido pelos detalhes, "Diga-me, depressa, como isso será executado.". 

Severo pegou sua deixa, o sempre-lógico Professor. "Consegui convencer o quadro de funcionários de que viajar nessa época de feriadoseria extremamente agradável. Só uma meia dúzia, mais ou menos, achou melhor ficar. Mas, a McGonagall está entre essa meia dúzia. Então, a luta não vai ser fácil; mas uma vitória está garantida. Creio que a maioria dos Comensais deveria atacar o castelo de uma vez só. Isso vai diminuir a antecipação, trazer ao Meu Senhor a sua recompensa tanto mais rápido. Se assim desejar, Hermione e eu permaneceremos com o senhor até o momento apropriado e surgiremos diante de Dumbledore como seus fiéis serviçais. Eu aguardo ansiosamente o momento em que o velho tolo perceba que ele foi traído." 

Voldemort estava obviamente vibrando com o plano. Ele estava mais feliz e mais confiante do que Severo já o vira. "Perfeito. Lúcio, você começará a planejar a batalha em Hogwarts. Você vai liderar essa parte da operação. Severo, Hermione, estou satisfeito com o trabalho de vocês. Esta noite será uma noite mágica de celebração." 

"Toda essa conversa sobre batalha me deixou ansioso por uma. Draco Malfoy, dê um pulo aqui. Hermione, minha cara, faz um bom tempo que não vemos uma exibição do seu poder. Que o duelo comece." 

Draco subira de posição. Ele, normalmente, ficava mais perto do fundo da sala, onde os Comensais da Morte que não eram favorecidos eram forçados a permanecerem. Tinha um sorriso presunçoso na cara e estava ansioso por se colocar mais próximo à frente nos favores do Senhor das Trevas. 

Severo moveu-se para trás, para ficar atrás de Hermione, proporcionando aos oponentes bastante espaço. Ao lado de Draco, estava Lúcio, com um sorriso arrogante colado no rosto. A batalha foi curta. Hermione nem ao menos sacou sua varinha, apenas murmurou um feitiço de desarmamento suave e Draco estava indefeso. "Sinto muito, Meu Senhor,", ela disse, voltando-se para encarar Voldemort, "mas, como disse, não quero ver meu vestido de gala destruído.". 

Virar as costas para Draco Malfoy se mostrou um erro. O ex-colega de classe dela estava furioso por ter sido feito parecer um aluninho tolo. Com um rugido, ele estava sobre ela. Conseguiu acertar vários socos bem dados, antes que ela erguesse a perna bem entre as pernas dele. Severo teve que se conter. Ele tinha que simular desinteresse pelos negócios de Hermione, mesmo quando eles eram tão violentos como esse. Um jeito certo de entregar os seus planos seria mostrar qualquer emoção com relação à garota. Todo mundo sabia que o Mestre de Poções era frio e insensível. Ele podia ver que Lúcio ainda estava assistindo à cena, furioso pela demonstração de fraqueza do seu filho. 

Draco rolou, ficando de lado, apertando a virilha. Hermione se levantou e, com um aceno de sua varinha, a roupa dela foi instantaneamente restaurada. Ela caminhou devagar até o menino loiro no chão. Estava estupenda enquanto o observava, uma visão de preto. Ela ergueu um calçado adornado de jóias e chutou o garoto cruelmente no rosto, assistindo ao sangue dele escorrer com um sorriso afetado satisfeito. 

Sem outro pensamento para a sua vítima, Hermione se juntou a Severo em frente de Voldemort. Olhos vermelhos cintilantes dançavam diante deles. "Bom trabalho, minha cara. Poder e beleza são uma combinação tão estonteante... Lúcio, cuide de seu filho. É uma vergonha que ele tenha herdado apenas a sua aparência. Intelecto e força o teriam provado muito mais valioso." 

"Meus fiéis serviçais, esta noite é a noite mais sombria do ano, uma noite de fantasia, luxúria e sangue. Entreguem-se e divirtam-se." 

As luzes diminuíram, a música aumentou e os trouxas surgiram. Severo conduziu Hermione pelas sombras, uma mão na cintura dela. "Granger, essa foi uma bela de uma exibição." 

"O bastardinho, pensei que a lateral da minha cabeça fosse explodir. Não estou conseguindo enxergar bem pelo meu olho direito, Snape." 

Severo ergueu sua varinha; uma luzinha iluminou o rosto dela. Ele podia ver que a lateral do rosto dela estava inchando. Usou uns feitiços curativos para diminuir o inchaço. "Temo que isso seja tudo o que posso fazer agora; tenho uma poção que vai limpar sua vista e acabar com a tontura. Você consegue funcionar pelo resto da noite assim?" 

"Eu vou funcionar. Não vou dar a ele a satisfação de me ver lesada. Aquele infeliz vai ter o dele. Você vai ver."

Ela se virou e se deslocou pela multidão. Severo pôs a varinha de volta ao seu lugar e olhou, por entre a multidão, para um par de gélidos olhos azuis furiosos. Lúcio Malfoy havia assistido ao intercâmbioentre eles e não estava contente. 

Lúcio se deslocou depressa pela multidão até Hermione. Rapidamente, uma discussãoinflamada se seguiu. Malfoy tentava empurrá-la aos joelhos; mas, esta noite, ela não toleraria nada disso. 

Hermione balançava a cabeça e sorria desdenhosamente para o homem loiro. A multidão estava assistindo a tudo enquanto Hermione resistia a Lúcio, resistia a ele e o agredia verbalmente. Ela olhava com desprezo, incisivamente, para as mãos apertando rudemente a parte superior dos braços dela. A sua boca se mexia, Severo tinha certeza, para lançar uma repreensão** mordaz. Com um puxão, ela se arrancou das garras de Lúcio, libertando-se, e deu as costas para ele, caminhando pela multidão com um porte majestoso para se aproximar de Voldemort. **

Severo, também, fez seu caminho até o Senhor das Trevas - assim como Lúcio. 

"Meu Senhor, me cansei dessa situação. Creio ter me provado mais do que dignaaos seus olhos. Quanto tempo mais devo continuar como brinquedo daquele homem? Somente o sirvo para agradar você, Meu Senhor. Continuarei a fazê-lo se o senhor assim o desejar - apenas se o senhor assim o desejar." 

Voldemort contemplou o homem mais claro criticamente. Ele havia se provado fraco, seu sangue fraco, e o Senhor das Trevas não estava contente. "Lúcio, você tem sido meu servo mais confiável e, como tal, esperava mais de você. Hermione não é mais sua puta; ela agora fica ao meu lado, e você vai tratá-la com o respeito que ela conquistou. Severo, junte-se a ela. Creio, Lúcio, que eu mandei você ir cuidar de sua cria." 

Lúcio Malfoy tinha sido posto de lado e diminuído de posição. Agora o jogo tinha ficado muito mais perigoso. 

*** 

N/T: *_rendez-vous_ = encontro, do francês. 

**"gola de padre": é um tipo de gola de camisa que lembra o que chamamos de "gola olímpica", mas é mais estreitinha. Não consegui encontrar o outro nome que se dá para ela em português; se alguém souber e puder me contar, ficaria muito grata. :) 


	10. Capitulo 9

Severo estava sentado em um canto, examinando o aposento. Hermione parecia ter assumido um ar majestoso agora. "Por que não?" Agora ela era nobreza entre os Comensais, eles dois eram. Eles dividiam, então, o papel de serem o segundo lugar, depois de Voldemort. Agora estavam acima das especulações e dos interrogatórios desconfiados. Respondiam, então, somente ao próprio Senhor das Trevas.

Lúcio havia desaparecido com Draco, sob o pretexto de cuidar dos ferimentos de seu filho. Severo conhecia a família Malfoy há muito tempo e tinha certeza de que uma tentativa de vingança não tardaria a vir. Então, Severo estava sentado, vigiando a bela mulher que perambulava pelo salão, rindo e dançando. Os trouxas obrigatórios tinham chegado umas poucas horas antes e estavam sendo tratados como brinquedo, como de costume. Hermione os observava com um sorriso frio; mas não fez gesto algum para se juntar à diversão.

Severo, sabendo do ferimento que ela sofrera mais cedo naquela noite, notou que ela perdia o passo de vez em quando e dava a impressão de estar tonta. Ela disfarçava bem, e parecia que ninguém mais estava a par de sua condição debilitada. Severo tinha certeza de que a mágica dela havia sido enfraquecida também, como era geralmente o caso em ferimentos na cabeça. Assim que fossem capazes de sair, ele tinha que levá-la de volta ao castelo e trabalhar em sua cabeça. Por ora, tudo o que podia fazer era observar e ficar preparado.

Ele estava tão absorto em sua vigilância que não percebeu que Braden Sloane havia se aproximado do seu lado, até que o homem falou. "Severo, gostaria de trocar umas palavras com você, se não se importa."

"O que posso fazer por você, Sloane?", Snape murmurou, irritado, já sabendo a resposta.

O homem alto e robusto moveu-se para a frente de Severo, bloqueando a sua visão de Hermione. "Gostaria de saber como você pôde permitir que o meu filho fosse expulso de Hogwarts. Nós deveríamos estar nos protegendo."

Severo estava espumando. Ele não gostava de ser questionado por pessoas como alguém da família Sloane. Mesmo para os padrões dos Comensais da Morte, eles eram bastante indesejáveis. No lugar de provocar uma cena que poderia acabar causando mais distração, Severo lidou com o problema diretamente, esperando terminar rápido com a conversa.

"Seu filho tolo atacou um professor de Hogwarts. Ele foi visto não só pelo monitor da Sonserina, mas por vários Grifinorianos também. O Sonserino veio até mim, claro, os Grifinorianos foram correndo atrás do Diretor. Tenho certeza de que você está ciente de que Hermione e eu estamos exibindo a fachada de um romance tórrido, para nos concederem o tempo a sós de que precisamos para trabalhar. Como eu poderia defender o garoto que atacou sexualmente minha namorada? Não havia escolha; era ele, ou esta operação. Agora, a não ser que você queira levar essa discussão até o próprio Senhor das Trevas pra ver a opinião dele sobre qual teria sido a melhor decisão, sugiro que você vá andando."

"Peço desculpas, eu não estava ciente de que ele foi estúpido o bastante pra fazer isso quando havia testemunhas. É claro que você tomou a decisão certa. Vou cuidar pessoalmente pra que ele seja adequadamente punido. Obrigado, Severo."

Severo balançou a cabeça uma vez, esperando dispensar o homem. Não funcionou, e Braden continuou, "Ele me contou mesmo que, se não fosse por você, Hermione muito provavelmente teria conseguido matá-lo. Pra uma sangue-ruim, ela é uma verdadeira peste."

Agora Severo estava furioso. Ele avançou sobre o homem calvo, sua voz baixa fervilhando de raiva. "Sugiro que tome cuidado com o seu tom, Sloane. Hermione Granger é favorecida por Voldemort, assim como eu. Ela também é minha parceira e conquistou o meu respeito, o que é muito difícil de se obter. Se eu alguma vez o ouvir falar dela em tais termos novamente, irei direto ao Senhor das Trevas pessoalmente e pedirei a tua ajuda em um experimento de poções muito importante. Até mesmo um Mestre de Poções como eu pode cometer um erro; poções dão errado a todo momento."

A sua ameaça obviamente atingiu o alvo e, imediatamente, o homem estava se rastejando. "Eu não estava insinuando nada, Severo. Estou ciente de que ela conquistou o respeito de todos. Só queria agradecê-lo por salvar a vida de Marcus. Vou andando, agora." Braden se deslocou pela multidão e desapareceu.

Severo retomou seu assento e revistou o salão, à procura de Hermione. Todo mundo estava perambulando e se espremendo pelo salão, tornando-a muito difícil de ser localizada, agora que ele a tinha perdido de vista. Ele se levantou e começou a traçar um amplo círculo ao redor do perímetro do aposento, seus olhos escuros se movendo, procurando.

Em uma canto, ele deu de cara com um grupinho se revezando em sodomizar um trouxa macho. O homem, sangrando, olhou para Severo, implorando silenciosamente com olhos cheios de dor. Normalmente, Severo teria intervindo e exigido o homem para si. Ele o teria levado até algum lugar reservado sob o pretexto de usá-lo; então, teria acabado com o seu sofrimento de forma rápida e indolor. Não havia tempo para eutanásia agora. Ele tinha que encontrar Hermione, o seu estado enfraquecido o preocupava muito e ele temia pela vida dela. Severo continuou, abandonando o homem ao seu destino.

Durante a sua busca, os seus olhos recaíram sobre o Senhor das Trevas, ainda assistindo à celebração. Voldemort fez um gesto para ele, e Severo não teve escolha além de obedecer a convocação. Ele se aproximou do demônio e inclinou a cabeça em um sinal de submissão.

"Gostaria de falar com você em particular, Severo. Com você e com a Hermione. Tenho alguns detalhes que gostaria de revisar com vocês. Localize-a e me encontre lá embaixo no escritório."

Mais uma vez, Severo inclinou a cabeça, "Naturalmente, Meu Senhor." Ele recuou, retirando-se, e retomou sua busca. Traçou seu caminho pela multidão, mas sem resultado. Hermione não estava no salão de baile. Severo fez seu caminho até a porta, resistindo ao desejo de correr. Seu coração batia um ritmo tomado de pânico sob suas costelas e ele se esforçava por puxar o ar. Revistou os aposentos no segundo andar e, uma vez mais, voltou de mãos vazias.

Severo desceu correndo os degraus, de dois em dois, não se preocupando, a essa altura, com a sua conduta ou com o som dos seus pés correndo pela escada. Voldemort chegou à porta do escritório quando ele atingia o último degrau. O Senhor das Trevas dava a impressão de estar irritado pela demora, "Severo, estava esperando. Onde está Hermione?".

"Meu Senhor, eu peço desculpas; mas não pareço ser capaz de encontrá-la. Se o senhor..." Um grito de mulher veio da biblioteca na outra extremidade da casa, apenas para ser interrompido abruptamente. Severo não emitiu nenhuma explicação adicional, mas saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Em frente à porta, ele parou e respirou fundo. Não podia se lançar precipitadamente ao aposento. Agir com pressa poderia provar-se ser fatal. Ele puxou sua varinha e, com um feitiço murmurado, a porta se tornou transparente do seu lado.

A cena no aposento quase o levou ao chão. Hermione estava sendo segurada por Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Braden Sloane e um Comensal que era estranho a ele. Engatinhando de cima dela estava Marcus Sloane. O garoto moveu-se para o lado e outro homem desconhecido tomou o seu lugar. Assistindo à cena estavam Lúcio Malfoy e vários outros de seus companheiros.

Hermione parecia estar inconsciente. Severo podia ver que havia sangue escorrendo do canto de sua boca e seu olho anteriormente machucado estava agora fechado de tão inchado. Eles obviamente a haviam espancado violentamente. Severo não podia nem ter certeza de que ela ainda estava viva.

Antes que ele pudesse formular um plano rápido, Voldemort apareceu ao lado dele e observou o aposento. "Idiotas." Com isso, a porta se escancarou subitamente e o Senhor das Trevas invadiu o aposento. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Dez homens jaziam imóveis no chão com o feitiço de Voldemort.

"Severo, examine-a. Eu tomarei conta deles."

Severo precipitou-se até o corpo dela e examinou o seu pulso. Estava fraco, mas seu coração ainda estava batendo. Seu peito mal se erguia, mas se erguia regularmente. Ele murmurou palavras de cura para ela e começou a estabilizar a sua condição. Após vários minutos, seus olhos se abriram, tremulando. Ela lhe deu um sorrisinho e se esforçou para falar, "Onde você estava quinze minutos atrás, Snape?".

Ele respondeu o sorriso e replicou suavemente, "Procurando você, Granger. Quieta agora, sua boba, enquanto eu tento pôr você de pé.". Ele continuou a trabalhar e ficou aliviado ao ver o peito dela se erguer, puxando o ar novamente em um volume normal. "Você consegue ficar de pé?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e, com um braço atrás de suas costas, se sentou. Hermione se balançou contra ele, obviamente dominada pela tontura. Severo moveu sua varinha de novo sobre a cabeça dela e falou mais palavras. Os olhos dela pararam de rodar. "Obrigada. Mas não me deixe, não acho que tenho qualquer capacidade mágica agora."

"Não vou a lugar algum, Granger. Agora de pé, se apóie em mim."

"Só me ponha de pé, Snape, eu me viro a partir daí. Aqueles imbecis não vão me ver cair, isso eu lhe garanto."

Severo carregou a maior parte do peso dela sobre si enquanto ela se punha de pé. Uma vez firme, ele a soltou. Ela conseguiu erguer o queixo e andar até o lado oposto do aposento. O Senhor das Trevas tinha deslocado os agressores dela para um canto e desfeitoo feitiço. Agora, eles jaziam de face para o chão.

Hermione não disse uma palavra a Voldemort, apenas caminhou direto para além dele e até onde Lúcio Malfoy se encontrava. De onde tirou a força, Severo não tinha idéia; mas ela deu um chute brutal ao lado da cabeça do homem loiro. A força do golpe o fez se virar de lado e, antes que pudesse se mexer para se proteger, ela deu um chute ainda mais forte à sua virilha. Com um último ataque contra a sua região central, ela pareceu satisfeita, e moveu-se para trás para ficar ao lado de Voldemort. Severo ficou satisfeito em notar que um fio de sangue agora escorria da própria boca do Malfoy.

Voldemort foi o primeiro a falar, "Seus imbecis. O que estavam pensando? Ela é a arma mais forte que possuo agora e vocês decidem atacá-la? E se a tivessem matado? O plano todo teria sido destruído. Olhem pra vocês, foram necessários nove de vocês pra subjugá-la. Ela vale noventa de vocês. Hermione, o destino deles está em suas mãos agora. Se eles vivem ou morrem, a decisão é sua. Lance o _Avada Kedavra_ se quiser, eles não têm importância pra mim.".

Severo sabia qual seria a escolha dela, mas também sabia que ela não estava em condições de executá-la. Ela caminhou devagar pela fileira de homens, examinando-os com um enojado sorriso de desdém. Finalmente, pareceu ter tomado a sua decisão e colocou-se mais uma vez ao lado do demônio.

"Eu lhes concedo suas vidas por enquanto. A batalha nos chegará em breve e as vidas deles podem ser necessárias. Reservo o direito de tirar suas vidas num momento posterior de minha escolha. Se isso for aceitável ao Meu Senhor, claro."

Voldemort sorriu, satisfeito com a escolha dela de colocar a batalha dele acima dos seus próprios desejos. Hermione tinha, mais uma vez, provado ser seu mais fiel serviçal. "Muito bem, as vidas deles são suas para reivindicá-las mais tarde. Severo, creio que ela tenha tido o bastante por esta noite. Leve-a de volta ao castelo e providencie pra que ela seja tratada e se recupere novamente."

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha até a garganta e chamou à festa lá em cima por mais Comensais para se juntarem a ele. "Não acabei com vocês, cavalheiros, no entanto."

Hermione riu exuberantemente a isso e girou sobre os seus saltos. "Divirta-se, Meu Senhor." Severo a seguiu até o vão da porta. Eles deram passagem enquanto doze ou mais seguidores ocupavam o aposento. Hermione se virou mais uma vez às palavras, "_Crucio_.", e sorriu ao ver as figuras no chão gritando e se contorcendo em agonia.

Com uma mão gentil na cintura dela, Severo a guiou para fora da porta e a trancou atrás de si. Assim que o aposento estava fechado, ele a levantou nos braços e aparatou para o portão do castelo. Não perdeu tempo, falando com ela enquanto se apressava pelo caminho. "Estamos quase em casa, Granger, só se segure."

Ele podia sentir o corpo dela enquanto ela começava a tremer incontrolavelmente e percebeu que ela estava tendo uma convulsão. Ele não teve escolha, a não ser parar e deitá-la sobre o chão frio. Murmurou um feitiço aquecedor enquanto retirava o cinto e o forçava entre os dentes dela.

Severo sabia que o ferimento à cabeça dela era grave e necessitava de melhor tratamento do que ele podia fornecer. Ele se sentou desamparadamente enquanto ela tremia, segurando sua mão e falando com ela em sua voz baixa e reconfortante, tentando chamar a mulher no interior. Dizendo a ela que ele estava ali e que ele a ajudaria nisso. Finalmente o ataque passou, embora ela tenha permanecido inconsciente.

Ele a tomou nos braços mais uma vez e andou depressa em direção às portas da frente do castelo. Diante dele, elas se abriram de todo e o Diretor e Papoula estavam esperando. "Vi sua chegada.", Alvo disse simplesmente. Severo se moveu rapidamente pelas escadas e pelas masmorras até o aposento deles. No seu quarto, ele a deitou sobre a cama e deu uns passos para trás enquanto a medibruxa abria sua bolsa e começava a avaliar a condição de Hermione.

Como Mestre de Poções, ele possuía um vasto conhecimento de trabalho sobre as artes de cura, e a ajudou enquanto ela trabalhava. Não havia tempo para explicações; Papoula o conduzia e ele obedecia. Várias vezes, Hermione começou a escapar. Juntos, ele e a medibruxa uniam os seus poderes e usavam alguns dos feitiços mais poderosos para a puxar de volta. Muitas horas se passaram antes que Papoula estivesse satisfeita com o resultado do trabalho deles.

"Severo, ela está estável agora. Tudo o que é necessário é um descanso de alguns dias e ela deve ficar bem. Tenho trabalho a fazer quanto às suas outras lesões. Seria melhor se você esperasse lá fora." Severo começou a deixar o quarto e foi parado ao vão da porta pela voz de Papoula. "Severo, tenho que perguntar. Como vocês dois estão envolvidos... Você faz o _Adversus Conceptio_ pra ela?"

Severo parou e agarrou o batente da porta por apoio. Ele não se virou, escondendo as emoções que sabia estarem estampadas em seu rosto. "Não, ela usa os feitiços." Não lhe deu maiores esclarecimentos, apenas se retirou do quarto para se juntar a Alvo.

Os dois bruxos se sentaram em ambos os lados da lareira. Alvo falou calmamente, "O que aconteceu esta noite, Severo?".

Suas emoções estavam em farrapos. Severo sabia que Alvo o vira em muitas situações vulneráveis através dos anos. Não viu necessidade de deter as lágrimas, de sossegar suas mãos trêmulas, enquanto começava a reviver a noite verbalmente para o Diretor. Ele fitava o fogo, vendo a figura ensangüentada dela novamente na chama dançante, enquanto descrevia o estado em que a encontrara. Não pôde disfarçar o orgulho em sua voz enquanto contava a Alvo a maneira pela qual ela ficara de pé por pura vontade própriae lançara seu próprio ataque físico ao Malfoy. Severo pressionava as palmas das mãos contra a testa, lutando com as visões, enquanto repassava a convulsão de novo.

Alvo ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, dando ao seu Mestre de Poções tempo para se acalmar. Ele finalmente falou, "Sinto tanto, Severo. Sinto tanto por vocês dois, que vocês tenham que passar por isso. Não posso dizer nada mais que isso, e isso não é o bastante. O momento em que isso vai acabar está se aproximando, essas são as únicas palavras de conforto que posso lhes oferecer. Isso, e vocês dois vão ver isso terminado. Algum dia, com o tempo, ela vai ficar inteira de novo, e vocês poderão ambos seguirem suas vidas.".

A boca de Severo se escancarou. Ele se esforçava para encontrar as palavras para a fúria que estava se movendo dentro dele. Pôs-se de pé num salto, seus olhos se fixando no relógio sobre o consolo da lareira. "Tempo?" Ele bradou, "Você fala de tempo?". O relógio estava nas mãos dele, e então foi arremessado pelo aposento para se despedaçar contra a porta do seu escritório. "Não existe tempo pra nenhum de nós dois e você sabe disso. Nunca existiu, não desde que nós dois nos tornamos escravos do Ministério. Não fale de tempo pra mim. Não há futuro, não mesmo. Só o passado, essa é a única coisa pela qual vamos ser assombrados pelo resto das nossas vidas."

Papoula falou suavemente do vão da porta, tendo observado a explosão dele. Suavemente, ela falou, puxando-o para longe de seu ataque de fúria para se concentrar na mulher sobre sua cama. "Severo, ela está acordada e chamando por você. Os machucados dela foram curados; ela vai ficar tão boa quanto nova fisicamente. Suponho que ela vá estar recuperada por volta de segunda, quando as aulas recomeçarem."

Severo fechou os olhos e silenciosamente agradeceu a quaisquer deuses que estivessem olhando por ela. Alvo e Papoula se moveram em direção à porta. Antes que entrasse no quarto deles, ele se virou e chamou a medibruxa, "Papoula?".

"Sim, Severo."

"Quando ela chamou por mim, ela... Ela chamou por Severo ou ela me chamou de Snape?"

A medibruxa ficou obviamente confusa com a pergunta dele, o que o informou de que ela não estava ciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo. "Ora, ela o chamou de Severo, é claro."

Ele sorriu levemente a isso. "Obrigado, Papoula."

Severo entrou no quarto fracamente iluminado e se sentou ao lado da figura pequena dela sobre a cama. Ao movimento, seus olhos se abriram e ela sorriu. "Severo, eu sinto tanto." Lágrimas começaram a fazer seu caminho descendo pelas suas bochechas. Ele ergueu dedos gentis para enxugá-las.

"Você não tem motivo pra isso, meu bem. Falhei com você esta noite. Não devia ter permitido que você saísse da minha vista. Devia ter tirado você de lá quando Draco a atacou pela primeira vez. Devia..."

Ela ergueu uma mão fraca até a boca dele. "Não é culpa sua. Ela não lhe contou que os poderes dela estavam fracos. Você não pode se culpar."

Ele ergueu sua própria mão para apertar a dela contra seus lábios, delicadamente pressionando um beijo às pontas dos seus dedos antes de abaixá-la. "Então você também não pode. Descanse agora, nós conversamos mais pela manhã." Ele se inclinou para a frente e depositou um beijinho na testa dela, e se levantou para ir até o banheiro. Lavou-se e se trocou, colocando um par de calças de pijama e uma camiseta preta.

Ele voltou ao quarto e acendeu um fogo na lareira fria antes de apagar as luzes. Tinha pensado que ela estava dormindo, mas, ao som de um soluço abafado, ele se moveu até a cama de novo. Ela estava deitada de lado, seu corpo sacudindo-se em lágrimas silenciosas. Mais uma vez, ele moveu sua mão para enxugá-las da bochecha dela. Dessa vez, foi a mão dela que pegou a dele. Ela a arrastou para, desesperadamente, apertá-la contra seu coração. "Fique.", foi tudo o que ela sussurrou.

Severo puxou os lençóis com sua mão livre e escorregou para a cama atrás dela. Ela lançou rapidamenteo seu corpo para trás, para mais perto dele, extraindo conforto dele. Ele aconchegou a cabeça dela sob o seu queixo, e desejou que ela encontrasse alguma paz. Aos poucos, os soluços enfraqueceram, e a respiração dela tornou-se calma. 

Um verso quase esquecido passou pela mente dele. Ele sussurrou no cabelo dela, como se tentando forçar o sentimento para dentro da sua mente adormecida.

"More o sono em teus olhos, a paz em teu peito!"

Ela se moveu levemente contra ele, e murmurou em resposta, ainda semi-adormecida.

"Fosse eu o sono e a paz, pra dormir desse jeito."

Ele sorriu contra ela. Com um suspiro contente, os olhos dele se fecharam. Juntos, eles encontraram a sua própria paz na noite.

***

N/T: Os versos citados pertencem à cena dois do segundo ato da peça _Romeu e Julieta_, de William Shakespeare. A tradução não está lá essas coisas, pois foi feita por esta que vos escreve e que não é poeta pra saber manter todas as "nuances" de uma poesia na tradução (métrica, rimas, etc.) - fiz o que pude pra "enganar" vocês. Bom, seguem os versos originais e uma tradução mais literal: _Sleep dwell upon thy eyes, peace in thy breast!_ (Que o sono habite sob teus olhos, a paz no teu seio!) / _Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_ (Quem me dera ser o sono e a paz, para tão docemente repousar). Lindo, não é? Eu até decorei... :) Ida e suas idéias geniais...


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10 

Severo insinuou-se pela porta do quarto carregando uma bandeja. Olhou para a cama onde Hermione jazia dormindo. Ela estivera acordada por algumas horas naquela manhã e ele providenciara para que ela comesse algumas torradas e bebesse uma xícara de chá. Enquanto ela comia, ele havia preparado um banho morno para ela, adicionando um pouco de óleo em infusão com bergamota e majorana doce.

Com a ajuda dele, ela conseguira chegar ao banheiro e se sentar em uma cadeira que ele havia colocado perto da banheira. Severo sorriu quando ela se inclinou e inspirou o vapor aromático do banho. Ele a observava, sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto ela tentava adivinhar os aromas. Quando eles foram categoricamente identificados, ela sorrira e lhe agradecera por sua atenção.

Ele lhe permitiu ter privacidade e, após cerca de uma hora, ouviu a sua voz chamando. Hermione estava sentada, mais uma vez, na cadeira, vestida com a camisola limpa que ele tinha deixado pendurada nas costas do objeto.

A pedido dela, trouxe a sua escova de cabelo de cima da sua cômoda, mentalmente notando que ela não a havia chamado com um _Accio_ ela mesma. Encostou-se contra a beirada da pia enquanto ela começava a trabalhar nos nós dos seus cachos castanhos agora molhados. Quando ela levantou os braços mais alto, para trabalhar nos nós, suas mãos começaram a tremer e a escova caiu ao chão. "Acho que já é o bastante por ora, Hermione.", ele lhe dissera antes de apanhar a escova e colher Hermione nos braços.

Ele a sentou no centro da cama e se deslocou para se sentar atrás dela. A parte de trás dos cabelos dela era uma massa de nós. Severo empurrou a visão d'ela agitando sua cabeça para um lado e para o outro, lutando, torcendo os cachos à desordem em que eles agora estavam. Cuidadosamente, ele começou a delicadamente trabalhar com a escova pelo cabelo dela, sem parar, até que o último cacho tivesse sido libertado de seu emaranhado.

Severo viu que ela havia caído um pouco para a direita e estava apoiando o seu peso sobre um braço trêmulo. Ele escorregou para o seu lado e repousou suas costas contra os travesseiros. Os olhos de Hermione procuraram os dele, e um sorrisinho se abriu lentamente em seu rosto. Pestanas leves como pluma tocaram depressões assombreadas enquanto ela rapidamente caía no sono. Ele puxou os cobertores para cima, assegurando o seu calor e passara o resto da manhã lendo no aposento ao lado.

Então lá estava ele, trazendo-lhe o almoço. Severo depositou a bandeja na mesa ao lado da cama e, ao tinido suave, os olhos dela se abriram. "Hora do almoço.", ele explicou suavemente.

"E o seu?"

Ele sorriu para ela e acenou com a cabeça. "Sopa de tomate e sanduíche de queijo tostado. Isso é o que eu acredito que os trouxas chamam de comida saborosa." Hermione sorriu abertamente em antecipação e começou a se sentar. A um comando de Severo, os travesseiros sob a sua cabeça começaram a se levantar e se expandir até que ela estava sentada ereta. Ele colocou a bandeja no colo dela e retirou o prato dele. Pela hora em que ele tinha ido buscar a cadeira do banheiro, ela tinha devorado a metade do sanduíche dela.

Severo colocou sua cadeira perto da mesa, se sentou e começou a comer. Ela fez uma cara incrédula para ele enquanto ele mordia o sanduíche seco. "Não, não, não, você está fazendo tudo errado. Você tem que mergulhar o sanduíche na sopa, depois dar uma mordida." O lábio superior dele se ergueu em aversão enquanto ela demonstrava. Ele olhou ceticamente para o seu sanduíche antes de mergulhar só a pontinha no preparado cremoso. Deu uma pequena mordida e ficou agradavelmente surpreso em descobrir que isso era muito convidativo. Eles terminaram o seu almoço em um silêncio confortável.

Severo retirou a louça suja, deixando-a próxima à lareira para os elfos. Ele se virou ao som de passos hesitantes para encontrar Hermione fazendo seu caminho até o sofá. Ela tomou sua posição no canto, enrolada em seu cobertor. Severo se instalou no canto oposto e olhou para ela, tentando encontrar as palavras que tinham estado gritando para serem ditas.

Hermione veio ao seu socorro. "Obrigada por tomar conta de mim na noite passada, Severo." Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela continuou, "Vi você no salão de baile, podia sentir os seus olhos me seguindo por toda a parte e sabia que você estava me vigiando. Notei aquele homem falando com você. Tentei dar uma volta para onde você pudesse ver em torno dele, mas a multidão estava intransitável. Andei pra trás, em direção à parede mais distante pra dar a volta e, de repente, fui puxada por uma entrada de porta ou um painel, ou algo do gênero. As reações dela tendem a ser mais físicas do que as minhas e ela começou a lutar. Tentei convencê-la a parar de lutar e a pensar, mas ela só continuava me empurrando de volta. Eles me bateram, bateram em nós, o que seja... Por deus, eu ainda posso sentir o jeito pelo qual cada soco, cada chute explodia pelo meu corpo. A cada um deles, meus poderes ficavam mais fracos e acho que desmaiei.".

"Quando recuperei a consciência, Lúcio estava em cima de mim, ele teve a sua vez primeiro. Ela estava furiosa e começou a se debater. Foi então que eles me seguraram e Lúcio começou a acompanhar cada estocada com um tapa. Pelo menos isso o fez gozar um pouco mais rápido. Draco foi o próximo, depois mais uns dois que eu não conhecia. Se ela resistisse, então eles batiam nela até que ela desistisse. Não me lembro quem foi que finalmente me fez perder a consciência, mas me lembro de rezar pra que nós morrêssemos. Quando a escuridão veio, pensei que fosse isso, finalmente."

Ele não sabia quando tinha se deslocado até o lado dela, nem como ela tinha chegado a ficar envolta em seus braços. Apenas percebeu que as lágrimas de Hermione estavam encharcando a frente de sua camisa enquanto ela tentava dar palavras à dor. "Não podia sentir de verdade, não bem perto. Era mais como uma realidade que eu não podia agarrar completamente. Foi ela quem sofreu a dor, sofreu por mim. Ela sempre faz isso. Mas é engraçado, ainda posso sentir o fedor deles em mim. Me esfreguei e ainda posso sentir."

"Sabe, você é o único homem em quem ela confia. Ela nunca vai demonstrar isso, nunca vai admitir uma fraqueza como essa. Mas, quando abrimos os olhos e você estava lá, ela ficou tão feliz. Enquanto eu estava rezando pela morte, ela tinha estado rezando por você, e lá estava você, nosso grande anjo de preto."

Severo sorriu a essa imagem. "Não imaginava que alguém algum dia me descreveria como um anjo."

"Nunca pude falar com Remo desse jeito. Ele não sabia o que eu estava passando. O Sirius disse que ele não entenderia os motivos, e que ele ia apenas se meter em apuros. Então eu nunca lhe contei. Só vivia o momento com ele, não pensava no passado ou no que o futuro ia trazer. Me sentia tão segura com ele, mesmo que fosse só por alguns pedacinhos de tempo. Mas ele sempre me deu tudo, nunca ocultou nada de mim. Mesmo no final, ele me deu tudo. Eu não lhe dei nada, eu só tirei."

Severo sentiu uma lágrima solitária deslizar por sua bochecha à lembrança do seu amigo querido. "Eu penso que você deu mais a ele do que sabe. Mesmo se apenas o conhecimento de que, em algum lugar, há alguém a quem você pertence completamente, mente, corpo, alma. É o maior presente que se pode conseguir. Um tesouro."

Ele sentiu a risada curta e amarga dela a isso. "Ele mal sabia que eu tinha vendido minha alma a Voldemort."

Severo trançou os seus dedos pelo cabelo dela, examinando cuidadosamente o jeito pelo qual ele se enrolava em torno dos seus dedos. "Não, Hermione, você não vendeu a sua alma. Ela foi roubada de você. Prometo a você que vou encontrá-la e devolvê-la a você. De alguma forma, ela vai ser devolvida."

"Agora, acredito que Papoula tenha lhe ordenado descanso. Você deve fazer exatamente isso." Delicadamente, ele a empurrou de si, para deitá-la sobre o sofá. Verificou se ela estava coberta, e se pôs de pé para se mover até a sua cadeira. "Durma, Hermione. Vou me sentar aqui e ler."

"Leia pra mim, Severo, só até eu pegar no sono."

Severo caminhou até as estantes de livro que forravam a parede do outro lado e correu um dedo sobre os livros até encontrar o volume que queria. Puxou o grosso tomo e se sentou em sua cadeira.

_Se nos tornasse sábios perguntar _

_Nenhum olho outro iria fitar_;

_Se fosse a fala a narrar nosso conto _

_Nenhum lábio passearia por outro_.

_Da trama mortal almas fossem livres _

_O amor não preso a corações de fibras _

_Por outro nã' ansiaria nenhum peito _

_Nem por encontrar êxtase completo_.

_Pois quem haverá que vive e conhece _

_As forças secretas pelas qua is cresce? _

_Se é tudo o saber, por que padecemos_

_Trememos, sangramos, desfalecemos? _

Severo ergueu os olhos para ver que ela dormira. O rosto de Hermione estava tranqüilo, um leve sorriso levantando os cantos de sua boca. Ele abaixou a voz e terminou dissonantemente.

_Então não busque, amor, "Ses" ou "Porquês"_

_Amo você agora e até morrer._

_Pois porque estou vivendo devo amar_

_E a vida em mim é o que você me d__._

Ele se permitiu o luxo de observá-la ininterruptamente; o livro jazia esquecido em seu colo. Sua mente passou e repassou a conversa deles, examinando-a, memorizando-a. Ele veria a alma dela devolvida; mas, enquanto isso, pelo menos, ela estava em posse da dele.

Severo não sabia por quanto tempo a observou antes que seus olhos se fechassem, sabia apenas que eles foram ambos assustados em seu sono pelo livro batendo no chão. A escuridão havia se movido pelas janelas altas na parede e a noite estava sobre eles.

Hermione se espreguiçou, arqueando suas costas com um gemido leve. Severo se moveu imediatamente para o seu lado, "Você está sentindo dor?".

"Não, só estou dura. Sabe, este sofá não é exatamente a coisa mais confortável em que se pode dormir."

Severo riu e se levantou para acender o fogo. "Você nunca reclamou das outras vezes."

"Sim, bem... Eu suponho que a noite passada possa ter algo a ver com as minhas costas duras. Espere, deixe-me tentar isso." A um aceno de seu dedo, os castiçais em torno da sala brilharam com vida. "Viu só? Já estou me sentindo melhor."

Eles compartilharam um jantar leve enquanto discutiam o assunto de suas matérias para os alunos de segunda-feira. Depois de uma discussão breve e descompromissada sobre a conduta rude de aula dele, Hermione saiu para se lavar e se trocar. Ela voltou com uma expressão confusa no rosto, "Sabia que são quase dez horas? O que aconteceu com o relógio que ficava ali?".

Severo mudou de assunto bem depressa, "Então creio que você deveria estar se recolhendo para a noite. Pode ter recuperado alguns dos seus poderes, mas só o descanso vai restabelecê-los completamente.".

"Bem, você mesmo não teve exatamente uns dias fáceis, acho que é melhor você não ficar muito pra trás, Severo."

Ele esperou até que ouvisse a porta do banheiro se fechar e a água começar a correr. Severo alcançou por debaixo da cama para puxar para fora a cama com rodinhas e em seguida desfez ambas as camas. Ele ouviu o gato irritante dela chamá-la, tendo acabado de entrar pela porta para gatos magicamente camuflada que ela fizera Severo criar. Antes que o gato tivesse chance de alertar a sua dona, Severo andou a passos pesados até a lareira e chamou por sua refeição. Ele a depositou sobre o chão. Bichento andou rigidamente até o prato e olhou para Severo de maneira desconfiada antes de começar a comer.

"Este é um gato bonzinho. Acha que vai entrar lá e espalhar mais malditos pêlos laranjas por todas as minhas roupas limpas?? Acho que não." Severo caminhou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Para completar, lançou um feitiço silenciador, só para o caso de o gato decidir começar seus gritos rangentes por sua dona.

Logo após sua tarefa estar completa, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Hermione saiu, enrolada em um roupão quente de lã de carneiro. "Severo, você acenderia a luz antes de se trocar?"

Severo caminhou até a lareira e, num piscar de olhos, tinha uma chama rugindo acesa. Ele saiu para tomar banho e se trocar, aparecendo um curto tempo mais tarde em calças de lã de carneiro e a camiseta preta habitual. Apagou as luzes e se voltou para ela. Hermione estava na cama, deitada de lado, de frente para a porta. Ele olhou para baixo, para onde a cama com rodinhas tinha estado quando saiu, e, então, olhou de volta para ela.

Hermione sorriu timidamente e puxou as cobertas, emitindo um convite silencioso. Não confiando em sua voz naquele momento, ele deslizou para a cama, ao lado dela. Virou-se de lado na sua direção, completamente esperando que ela se virasse da mesma maneira e retomasse sua posição da noite anterior. Ela não o fez, no entanto.

Os olhos de Hermione examinavam os dele, procurando alguma coisa. Ela ergueu uma mão hesitante e empurrou o cabelo do rosto dele, parando para entremear seus dedos nele. Seus olhos se moveram para examiná-lo, quase como ele havia examinado o dela mais cedo.

Mais uma vez, ela examinou a expressão dele. "Me ajude a apagar o fedor deles, Severo. Me ajude a esquecer, ao menos por esta noite." Ela se moveu um pouco para mais perto então, suas pernas encontrando as dele por baixo dos pesados cobertores. "Me ajude a viver."

Com um movimento sereno, ela estava de costas sob ele. Ele examinava a sua boca, traçando o lábio inferior com um polegar trêmulo antes de se mover bem devagar para capturá-lo. A macieza se partiu imediatamente, sem precisar de estímulo algum. A língua dela encontrou a dele hesitantemente, convidando-a a se juntar a ela. Os braços de Hermione se levantaram, colocando-se ao redor das costas dele, e começaram a explorar, passeando para cima e para baixo pelo tecido áspero.

Dedos hesitantes encontraram a parte inferior da camisa dele e a puxaram, desejando ardentemente o toque de pele nua. Os lábios dele deixaram os dela, e o ruído surdo que se deslocou através dela gritou pela perda. Severo se sentou para trás, ergueu o tecido e o retirou. Hermione se levantou, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça, permitindo-lhe a liberdade de deslizar sua camisola, bem devagar, pelo seu corpo. Ela se juntou à camiseta dele no chão, esquecida. Com um clamor desesperado, ela o puxou para baixo para cobrir o seu corpo mais uma vez. Ao toque de carne sobre carne, ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, tentando imprimir o corpo dele no seu.

Severo traçou um caminho com a boca, provando a pele do pescoço dela, fazendo uma pausa para sugar delicadamente a maciez côncava do seu pescoço. Suas mãos se estenderam para baixo para encontrar as dela e ele enroscou os seus dedos juntos. Ergueu as mãos dela até o travesseiro e as deixou lá, permitindo acesso mais completo ao seu corpo.

Abaixando a cabeça, ele retomou seus experimentos. Uma busca mordiscada descobriu o seu mamilo. Ele o puxou profundamente em sua boca, endurecendo-o. Outro gemido encontrou seu caminho dos lábios dela direto até a virilha dele. Capturando o outro seio, ele espelhou as atenções. Mais uma vez, uma súplica escapou dela. O corpo dele estava gritando em resposta.

As mãos dele se moveram mais para baixo, esperando encontrá-la adequadamente vestida. Quando descobriu que ela estava nua, sua cabeça se ergueu e ele encontrou o rosto dela com um sorriso. Ela se ergueu do travesseiro para reclamar sua boca, puxando-o para baixo com ela de novo. Os braços dela estavam novamente agarrando-o desesperadamente.

Hermione friccionou círculos, devagar, descendo pelas costas dele e murmurou em frustração quando encontrou flanela e não carne. Uma palavra sussurrada dentro da boca dele e seu obstáculo desapareceu.

Mais confiantes agora, as mãos dela retomaram seu caminho e o puxaram para mais perto, roçando seu desejo molhado contra o calor estendido sobre seu quadril. Foi a vez dele de gemer. Quase ao mesmo tempo, mãos encontraram sua meta. Ela acariciava, ele submergia, ela apertava, ele friccionava. Eles acompanharam o ritmo um do outro, juntos, imitando um desejo final, até que estavam ambos próximos ao ápice.

Novamente, os dedos dele encontraram os dela e os soltaram de sua carne pulsante. Um leve movimento do quadril dela, no entanto, e ele estava implorando por entrada. Uma estocada rápida o viu em casa. Ela puxou suas mãos, libertando-as das dele, e o envolveu firmemente em seus braços. Com um movimento imitado, ele a ergueu da cama para escorregar braços fortes sob ela. Eles se agarraram um ao outro, se embalando, se alcançando, e escalando como uma única alma. De repente, os movimentos dele sossegaram e ele a soltou de volta contra os lençóis. Enquanto ainda unidos pela cintura, ele os fundiu pelos olhos. Beijos reverentes foram cumulados pelo rosto dela antes de se entregarem à sua boca novamente. Quando era seguro fazê-lo, ele começou a se mover de novo, devagar, saboreando cada puxão. Os quadris dela respondiam aos dele com os mesmos movimentos deliberados.

Ele escapou da sua boca para examinar as emoções estampadas sobre o rosto dela. Eles permaneceram presos como um só, ambos resistindo ao anseio de jogar sua cabeça para trás e ceder à necessidade que os pressionava. Deixaram-se levar juntos nas sombras dançantes, como um só ser.

Severo assistiu a ela chegar ao clímax primeiro, sorrindo ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome escorregar suavemente dos lábios dela. O seu próprio clímax respondeu o clamor dela, olhos escuros ainda presos aos dela. "_Mea Uxor_." A ternura escapou carinhosamente de sua boca.

Eles continuaram as suas suaves explorações um do outro, muito tempo depois que ele tinha escorregado do corpo dela. Beijos suaves, carícias gentis, tudo se estendia na escuridão da noite, enquanto dois corações reduziam a sua batida gêmea.

Finalmente, Severo notou a fadiga nos olhos dela e rolou para o lado, carregando-a consigo. Hermione se acomodou contra o peito dele e traçou círculos preguiçosos através da fina camada de pêlos nele.

À luz do fogo, eles repousavam satisfeitos, ainda enrodilhados um com o outro. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, apenas um ocasional suspiro satisfeito quebrava o silêncio. Finalmente, eles se entregaram ao sono reconfortante que segue tal fusão de dois seres.

_meus -a -um_ [meu, minha]; _uxor -oris_ f. [esposa]

Não sei se isso é latim "correto", mas soa bem pra mim.

N/T: Passei por certas "dificuldades" ao traduzir esse capítulo - hehehe! -, mas me diverti bastante. O poema que Severo lê para Hermione, em particular, foi um desafio. Fiz o que pude para respeitar o original, que é todo metrificado e rimado. Espero que o resultado não tenha saído muito ruim, pois é um texto muito bonito mesmo. Abaixo, seguem o original e uma versão mais literal em português.

Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her

- Christopher Brennan (1870-1932) -

_If questioning would make us wise _

_No eyes would ever gaze in eyes_;

_If all our tale were told in speech _

_No mouths would wander each to each_.

_Were spirits free from mortal mesh _

_And love not bound in hearts of flesh _

_No aching breasts would yearn to meet _

_And find their ecstasy complete_.

_For who is there that lives and knows _

_The secret powers by which he grows? _

_Were knowledge all, what were our need _

_To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed? _

_Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why" _

_I love you now until I die_.

_For I must love because I live _

_And life in me is what you give_.

Porque ela me perguntaria por que eu a amava

- Christopher Brennan (1870-1932) -

Se perguntar nos tornasse sábios

Nenhum olho jamais fitaria outro;

Se todo o nosso conto fosse narrado pela fala

Nenhuma boca passearia por outra.

Fossem os espíritos livres da trama mortal

E o amor não atado a corações de carne

Nenhum peito padecente ansiaria por encontrar outro

E descobrir o seu completo êxtase.

Pois quem é que vive e conhece

As forças secretas pelas quais cresce?

Fosse o conhecimento tudo, o que seria a nossa necessidade

De vibrarmos e desmaiarmos e docemente sangrarmos?

Então não busque, meu bem, os "Se" e "Porqu

Amo você agora até eu morrer.

Pois devo amar porque eu vivo

E a vida em mim é o que você dá.


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11 

A certa altura, tarde da noite, Severo acordou com o movimento repentino de Hermione em seus braços. Ela tinha se movido até o lado oposto da cama e, então, estava olhando para ele com olhos surpresos e bem abertos. À luz minguante do fogo, ele a observou erguer os cobertores para espiar por baixo e o lábio superior dela se torceu.

'Ô, merda.', ele pensou. "Olá, Granger."

Ela riu sua risada profunda, gutural. "Você não vai me agradecer, Snape?"

Severo se impulsionou para se sentar contra a cabeceira e cruzou seus braços contra o peito. "O quê, diga de uma vez, eu tenho que lhe agradecer?"

A máscara Comensal se juntou a ele contra as costas da cama. Gratamente, ela manteve o lençol preso sob os seus braços. "Bem, você certamente não acha que isso", ela olhou acusadoramente na direção da virilha dele, "teria acontecido não fosse por mim."

"Me perdoe se eu estiver enganado, Granger, mas eu não vi ou ouvi você em qualquer lugar por perto disso ou dela umas duas horas atrás."

"Eu estava aqui, mais ou menos. Permiti a ela o momento, a felicidade. Os deuses sabem que ela merece isso, uma de nós merece. Se eu não tivesse empurrado ela bem pro fundo na sexta à noite, ela não teria estado em forma pros seus exercícios esta noite. Ela não teria sido capaz de lidar com isso."

"Nós precisamos acertar umas coisas, no entanto. Escutei a sua declaraçãozinha pra ela. 'Minha esposa.' Essa é boa. Ela nunca será a esposa de ninguém, nenhuma de nós é digna desse título, nem mesmo pra você. Ela, por outro lado, não escutou. Deve ter sido o sangue correndo violentamente pelos nossos ouvidos. N.u.n.c.a. faça tal proclamação novamente na nossa presença. Ela não saberia como lidar com o peso de tal conhecimento. Seria muitíssimo desconcentrador no nosso papel atual."

"Você vai pôr as suas próprias emoções inconseqüentes de lado e manter esse encontro secreto como algo sem importância. Se você não conseguir fazer isso, eu vou empurrá-la tão fundo que ela nunca, jamais verá a luz do dia novamente. Temos um trabalho a fazer e, quando ele estiver acabado, nós vamos deixar este lugar. Não quero botar os olhos num bruxo ou em qualquer coisa mágica nunca mais. Ou ela trabalha comigo, ou eu a destruo. Simples assim."

Ele pesou as afirmações dela, furioso porque a vadiazinha estava ousando lhe dizer o que ele podia e o que ele não podia fazer. Ainda assim, sabia que elas não eram ameaças vãs e, pelo bem da sua Hermione, ele não tinha escolha além de concordar, por um tempo ao menos. "Certo, ela não vai saber dos meus sentimentos. Mas isso eu te juro: assim que Voldemort for destruído, eu vou contar a ela, vou declarar meus sentimentos e a reivindicar como minha. Ela é mais forte do que você acredita."

"Você pode tentar, Snape. Você pode tentar." A mulher em sua cama aconchegou-se de volta debaixo dos cobertores, virando-lhe as costas. "Ela não é a única que precisa de descanso. O festim não foi exatamente um piquenique pra mim, também."

Severo sorriu tristemente e estendeu uma mão confortadora até o ombro dela. Ela recuou ao seu toque. "Nem pense nisso, Snape. A sua amante está dormindo e eu não preciso de nada que você possa me oferecer nesse departamento."

Ele escorregou de volta sob os cobertores e fitou o dossel escuro sobre a cama.

"Snape?" A sua voz estava um pouquinho mais suave, então.

"Sim, Granger."

"Obrigada por tomar conta de nós na noite passada."

"Não há de quê. Obrigado por tomar conta dela."

Ele a ouviu resmungar, "É pra isso que eu fui feita.".

Severo estava deitado na escuridão, tenso demais para dormir. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione rolou e aninhou-se nele. Ele relaxou ao sinal de que ela havia retornado e a puxou para os seus braços. Ela se virou de barriga para baixo e apoiou o queixo sobre o peito dele. "Severo, por que você não está dormindo?"

Ele sorriu para ela e estendeu o braço para passar a mão pelo cabelo dela. "Ah, não é nada, só um sonho ruim."

"Com o Voldemort?"

"Num certo sentido..."

Hermione deitou a cabeça, ouvindo a batida do coração dele. "Eu tenho sonhos estranhos, também, às vezes. Nem sempre consigo me lembrar deles, mas sei que foram ruins. Eu acordo tão assustada."

Gentilmente, ele a virou e olhou fixamente para ela. Afastou o cabelo rebelde dela do seu rosto e passou as costas dos dedos sobre a bochecha dela. "Um dia, os sonhos ruins vão acabar."

"Ela me garante que não."

A referência à Comensal da Morte cravou um prego no seu coração. Se ele quisesse uma vida após tudo isso, uma vida com ela, não podia proferir promessa alguma. Severo fez a única coisa em que pôde pensar bem naquele momento. Ele lhe fez juramentos secretos; promessas gentis feitas com o seu corpo.

"Severo, Hermione..." A voz de Alvo Dumbledore fez ambos se sentarem eretos na cama instantaneamente. Hermione olhou para Severo com um sorriso exagerado e rolou os olhos. Felizmente, somente a voz do Diretor vinha da lareira.

"Que inferno, Alvo! O que você está fazendo, me acordando a essa hora da manhã?" Severo rugiu. Ele se levantou da cama deles e se esticou para apanhar a pilha de roupas do chão.

"A hora da manhã é dez e quinze, e eu nunca imaginei que algum de vocês dormia até tarde de fim-de-semana."

Severo lhe atirou a sua camisola e puxou a camiseta por sobre a cabeça. Tendo feito isso, ele gesticulou silenciosamente para Hermione, apontando para a sua metade inferior despida. Ela lhe sorriu maldosamente antes de apontar o dedo na sua direção. Suas calças reapareceram.

A voz de Alvo continuava a vir da lareira, "... então, estarei aí em uns poucos minutos. Suponho que nenhum de vocês tomou café-da-manhã ainda, vou levar uma bandeja.".

Severo começou a protestar, mas a lareira permaneceu em silêncio. "Ele desligou na sua cara, Severo." Hermione caiu de volta contra a cama num ataque de risadinhas. Instantaneamente, ela estava presa ao colchão por uma figura longa, macia.

"O que você está achando tão engraçado, Hermione?" Severo rosnou, tentando o seu melhor para lhe fazer uma carranca. Não funcionou. Logo, ela havia encontrado a sua boca e Alvo foi esquecido; mas apenas brevemente.

Uma batida na porta e Severo estava de pé imediatamente. Um uivo guinchante pôde ser, então, ouvido da sala de estar. Severo apontou para a camisola de Hermione, ainda presa em sua mão, e, quando ela estava no seu devido lugar, ele andou a passos pesados até a porta e a abriu totalmente.

Alvo Dumbledore estava zanzando pela sala de estar, dispondo o café-da-manhã sobre uma mesa de jantar que havia aparecido. Bichento sibilou o seu desprezo pelo homem alto e correu direto até sua dona.

"Por que havia um feitiço silenciador na porta?", Alvo perguntou antes que Severo pudesse fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Um feitiço silenciador, SEVERO! Oh, Bichento, coitadinho do meu bebê... Você teve que passar a noite lá fora, todo frio e sozinho? Oh, pobrezinho, eu vou..."

"Maldito gato!", Severo resmungou. "Se você acha que consegue se arrastar pra longe dessa bola de pêlo laranja do inferno, por favor junte-se a nós. Creio que Alvo queira falar com nós dois."

Ele andou a passos pesados até a sala de estar, mergulhou em uma das cadeiras de jantar de costas retas que rodeavam a mesa e encheu uma xícara de café preto para si. Alvo o observava, seus olhos dançando em júbilo, mas não fez comentário algum. "O que você está olhando, Alvo? Aquele gato espalhou pêlo laranja por todo o meu aposento. Que os deuses proíbam que ele possa ir pra cama dele quando quiser. Aí ele senta aqui fora, gritando, até que alguém abra a porta. Juro que, se eu não soubesse, ia achar que o Black tinha imaginado uma outra forma de Animago só pra me atormentar."

Hermione se juntou a eles à mesa. "Bom dia, Alvo. Já faz um tempo..." Bichento havia seguido o seu rastro até a mesa e, naquele momento, estava sentado ao lado de sua cadeira, reclamando o seu café-da-manhã. Hermione olhou penetrantemente, com raiva, para o felino, "Vaza daqui, seu montão de banha, ou eu vou providenciar pra que você seja assado e servido à mesa da Grifinória hoje à noite.".

Severo quase sentiu pena do gato; os animais levam bem para o lado pessoal tais mudanças extremas nos seus donos às vezes. Bichento se virou e caminhou de volta para o quarto, a cabeça baixa e o rabo se arrastando pelo chão atrás dele.

"Ahhh, Srta. Granger, estou tão feliz que você tenha podido se juntar a nós esta manhã." Alvo tinha observado a convidada com sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Snape, você vai monopolizar esse bule inteiro?" Severo ergueu o bule de prata e encheu uma xícara com o líqüido fumegante. Ele não ofereceu açúcar ou creme, sabendo que essa Hermione o tomava preto. Ela pegou a caneca com ambas as mãos e soprou por cima dela, antes de tomar um gole e suspirar.

Colocou a caneca de volta sobre a mesa e olhou para Alvo. "Suponho que chegou a hora de conversarmos sobre planos, não é, Alvo?"

"Perspicaz como sempre, minha cara." O Diretor se levantou e começou a distribuir uma mistura maravilhosa do recipiente aquecido por uma chama regular no centro da mesa. Ovos, batatas, presunto, cebolas, pimentas, tudo circulou junto para formar um delicioso ensopado de café-da-manhã. Após colocar uma grande porção em seu próprio prato, Alvo continuou, "Vocês dois fizeram planos para o ataque aqui?".

Severo decidiu encarar essa questão, "Bem, a Granger aqui gostaria de ver sangue voando por todos os lados; mas fui capaz de convencê-la de que a simplicidade pode ser a melhor abordagem. A _Cito Exsanguis Neco_ deve dar conta do trabalho.".

Hermione ponderava essas palavras e Severo sorriu enquanto ela se recordava da poção à qual ele se referiu. "Uma morte rápida e sem sangue. Não é a minha idéia de diversão, mas ela daria conta do serviço. Mas tem um problema, Snape. Ela tem que ser usada em uma área fechada. A forma líqüida pode ser obstruída por roupas, sapatos; ela precisa de contato direto com a pele pra funcionar adequadamente. Os vapores, no entanto, eles são mais eficientes, mas precisam de um espaço restrito pra funcionar. Como você sugere que usemos isso?"

Severo estava muitíssimo satisfeito. Mesmo na sua forma atual, a garota era brilhante. "Na verdade, é bem simples, mesmo. Convenci Voldemort, muito tempo atrás, de que eu era capaz de minar as proteções contra aparatar, por curtos períodos de tempo, na minha sala de aula, sem detecção. É assim que eu era capaz de aparatar diretamente para os festins. Podemos inundar a sala com ambas as formas da poção. Então, nós vedamos a sala e permitimos que as proteções sejam suspensas pra deixar que aparatem no aposento. Os Comensais aparatam pra iniciar o ataque e morrem. Rapidamente, facilmente. Vou adicionar um pouco de solução sanguessuga mágica à forma líqüida, pra garantir que ninguém possa anular a poção, não que eu ache que algum daqueles idiotas possua a capacidade. Um feitiço simples pode limpar o aposento mais tarde pra arrumarmos os corpos."

Alvo estava moderadamente corado de prazer. "Brilhante, vocês dois, brilhante mesmo. Agora, e quanto a Voldemort?"

Hermione encarou essa, "Bem, a hora do jantar seria a melhor ocasião pra você encontrar o seu falecimento inoportuno. O pessoal do castelo que estiver aqui vai estar reunido no Salão Principal; muito fácil de tocaiar a todos ao mesmo tempo. Então é aí onde vamos aparatar com o Senhor das Trevas. Após termos recebido a garantia de que as proteções foram minadas por todo o castelo e que é seguro. Imagino que você possa fazer uma boa interpretação de Lúcio Malfoy, correto, Alvo? Ah, espere, melhor ainda. Poção Polissuco. Lúcio pode aparatar de volta pra fazer sua entrada conosco, em carne e osso.".

Severo fez uma careta para ela, "Você e essa estúpida Poção Polissuco. Só porque a preparou com sucesso uma vez, você pensa que é uma expert.".

Alvo riu, "Talvez sim, Severo, mas creio que seja perfeito. Agora, vou providenciar que o Ministério comece o transporte clandestino dos Aurores assim que os alunos tenham ido. Como soa vinte de dezembro para esse plano?".

Severo e Hermione falaram ambos ao mesmo tempo, "Soa perfeito.". Carrancas gêmeas se encontraram, também.

Alvo sorriu para os dois. "Bem, então, se vocês não se importam, vou me retirar. Hermione, ela vai estar em condições de dar aulas pela manhã??".

"Sim, Alvo. Surpreendentemente, nós conseguimos mesmo dormir um pouco a noite passada." Hermione lançou um olhar penetrante muito acusador para Severo antes de terminar: "Estamos nos sentindo quase de volta ao normal.".

"Muito bem, vejo vocês dois de manhã no café. Severo, sugiro que transfigure para si um despertador. Você parece estar ficando realmente preguiçoso na sua idade avançada." Com uma risada, Alvo tinha ido.

Hermione se levantou e pediu que os elfos levassem embora os restos do café-da-manhã. "Acredito que eu vá estar por aqui um bocado de tempo durante as próximas seis semanas, mais ou menos."

Severo fez uma careta a essa idéia. "Por que isso, Granger?"

"Bem, a _Cito Exsanguis Neco_ é bem complexa, e leva um bom tempo pra ser preparada. Vamos precisar de um monte dela. Do jeito que vocês dois têm se comportado, não vão terminar trabalho nenhum. Vou me trocar. Encontro você no laboratório."

Severo se deslocou até sua cadeira enquanto a esperava tomar banho e se trocar. O plano funcionaria satisfatoriamente, mesmo que ele fosse passar a maior parte do seu tempo com ela. Pelo menos, esperançosamente, ele teria as noites pelas quais aguardar ansiosamente.

"Seis semanas." e o pesadelo estaria acabado, para os três. Ele apenas esperava que, no intervalo de seis semanas, a sua Hermione fosse capaz de se purgar da escuridão.

Severo se lembrou de suas palavras, "Não quero botar os olhos num bruxo ou em qualquer coisa mágica nunca mais.".

Ele tinha certeza de que seu lado escuro a levaria embora desse mundo para sempre se ela não fosse derrotada. Ele deixaria alegremente o mundo mágico para a seguir aonde quer que ela fosse. Mas sempre seria um bruxo.

Hermione caminhou de volta pela sala de estar, a caminho do laboratório. "O que está fazendo, Snape? Alvo está certo, você está ficando preguiçoso. Pensei que você estaria com a primeira fornada pela metade a essa altura."

Severo rosnou para ela, "Estava esperando você terminar por lá. Creio que eu gostaria de um banho essa manhã também. Se. Você. Não. Se. Importa.".

"Sim, bem, pela aparência das coisas aqui embaixo, imagino que você esteja tão a fim de uma limpeza quanto nós estávamos. Mas não demore muito."

Severo se moveu rapidamente, e logo estava vestido com seu traje normal de aula. Ele sentia a necessidade de tecido preto, colarinhos altos e botões constringentes hoje. Qualquer coisa para lembrá-lo do seu lugar na vida dela.

Ele torcia para que o dia passasse depressa e aguardava ansiosamente a paz tranqüila da noite. Sua Hermione havia se tornado o seu lugar seguro também.

_Cito Exsanguis Neco_ Eu mato depressa e sem derramar sangue


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12 

Severo e Hermione haviam trabalhado pelo que restava da manhã e uma boa parcela da tarde. Eles haviam decidido que uma preparação em massa seria mais fácil e consumiria menos tempo. Nesse momento, vários caldeirões imensos estavam arranjados nos antigos aposentos dela. Embora poucos bruxos adultos, e menos alunos ainda, tinham ouvido falar alguma vez da _Cito Exsanguis Neco_, eles ainda sentiram ser sensato preparar a poção numa área privada. Sem mencionar o fato de que, se um aluno desajeitado derrubasse um dos caldeirões, os resultados seriam desastrosos.

No meio da tarde, Severo insistira em que Hermione fizesse uma pausa para comer e descansar. Uma grande discussão sucedera, a qual chegara a um fim abrupto quando Severo lhe disse que a coisa de que mais gostaria seria erguê-la do chão como a criança frágil que sabia que ela era. Hermione havia saído raivosamente para os aposentos deles e não tinha sido vista desde então.

Severo trabalhou por mais umas duas horas, antes que o último caldeirão que podia ser disposto estivesse preenchido e em preparação. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira cochilando quando Hermione surgiu do quarto. "Claro, Snape, me mande pra cama pra que você possa ficar morgando."

Ele gemeu à interrupção do seu sonho. "O último caldeirão está no fogo. Não podemos preencher mais nenhum. Caso tenha se esquecido, Srta. Granger, tenho aulas a dar. E já que acontece de eu ensinar poções, realmente preciso de alguns caldeirões para os meus alunos. O que está arranjado agora deve ficar pronto em uma semana. No próximo domingo, vamos engarrafá-lo e pôr outros dez caldeirões pra cozinhar. Quatro semanas de trabalho deve nos deixar com poção o suficiente pra completar o serviço."

Ela se moveu para se sentar perto do fogo. "Uma vez que ela esteja em sua forma líqüida, é um trabalho simples o bastante vaporizá-la, correto?"

"Desenvolvi uma técnica pra atomizar líqüidos. Nós colocamos isso tudo na sala de aula e selamos a sala. Posso iniciar o processo magicamente do lado de fora da sala."

"Agora, creio que seja melhor fazermos uma aparição no jantar esta noite. Vou tomar banho e trocar de roupa." Ele gemeu levemente ao se levantar e se espreguiçar para cima, tentando relaxar os músculos.

"Você não está ficando nada mais jovem, está, Snape?"

"Oh, cale a boca de uma vez, tá?"

Severo estava de pé sob o chuveiro, inclinado para a frente com as mãos apoiadas contra a parede, permitindo que a água quente pulsasse sobre as suas costas doloridas. Irritava-o admitir que ela estava certa. Ele não estava ficando nada mais jovem e os anos curvando-se sobre as mesas de laboratório haviam deixado seqüelas no seu corpo. Sem mencionar todos os feitiços e as imperdoáveis lançadas contra ele nas mãos de Voldemort. Ele estava esquecido de tudo, exceto seus pensamentos e a dor dos seus músculos cansados.

Severo se assustou um pouquinho quando sentiu mãos pequenas sobre suas costas. "Hermione?"

"Sim, Severo."

"Só estava checando, pode continuar."

"Obrigada, Professor."

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto Hermione começava a massagear e mandar a fadiga embora. Depois que terminou as suas costas, ela trabalhou o caminho ascendente até o seu pescoço. De repente, ele sentiu um puxão brusco em seus cabelos e ela puxou a sua cabeça de volta para debaixo d'água.

Severo se virou para vê-la segurando um frasco de xampu. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e começou a espalhar uma porção generosa pelo seu cabelo, massageando seu couro cabeludo e suas têmporas enquanto trabalhava. Outro puxão mandou-lhe enxaguá-lo e, quando ele terminou, ela o empurrou gentilmente para fora do box.

"Minha vez, vá se vestir.", ela ordenou.

"Como assim, 'sua vez'? Você entra aqui toda nua e tudo, e praticamente consegue o que quer comigo. Aí me empurra pra fora e me manda ir me vestir. Você está brincando com fogo, garota."

Hermione estava trabalhando o seu próprio cabelo em um monte de espuma, os braços se erguendo por cima de sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ela falou, "Foi idéia sua nós irmos jantar, não minha, e nem dela. Agora vá se vestir, ou vou enfeitiçá-lo e fazer isso eu mesma.".

O corpo de Severo já estava uivando e foi necessária cada porçãozinha de força que restava em seus ossos cansados para ele se virar e sair. "Engraçado, a idéia daquela bruxa nua e molhada me enfeitiçando é bem atraente, na verdade." Ele riu baixo para si mesmo e abriu o seu armário.

Severo imediatamente ficou tenso de novo ao escoltar Hermione até o Salão Principal. O fato de nenhum deles ter sido visto desde o fim das aulas na sexta não passou desapercebido nem mesmo aos primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa. Em torno das mesas podiam ser ouvidos cochichos e risadinhas. Alguns dos garotos do sétimo ano da Sonserina ousaram, até mesmo, emitir uns poucos assobios agudos de desaprovação.

Eles fizeram seu caminho até a frente, pausando tempo o bastante para que Severo despojasse sua Casa de cinqüenta pontos por alguns comentários vulgares que captou pelo caminho. Em conformidade com o seu papel de amante devotado, ele puxou uma cadeira para Hermione e permaneceu em pé até que ela estivesse sentada.

À entrada deles, o quadro de funcionários e professores havia começado a cochichar também; mas, pela expressão no rosto de Alvo, Severo soube que o Diretor havia emitido um aviso silencioso, mas rigoroso. Papoula Pomfrey veio cochichar no ouvido de Hermione. Severo ouviu a sua resposta sussurrada de que ela estava se sentindo bem e um obrigada por ter cuidado dela.

O anseio de comer depressa e sair voando do Salão era forte; mas Severo tinha consciência de que isso só alimentaria as especulações já obscenas que pairavam no ar. Ele se forçou a comer devagar e somente sairia quando o restante do pessoal fizesse o mesmo.

Ele se virou quando ouviu Hermione tentando esconder uma risadinha por trás do seu guardanapo. Inclinou-se mais para perto dela e sibilou, "O que você está achando tão engraçado?".

Ela se sacudiu com mais risadas enquanto seus olhos indicavam a mesa da Grifinória. Um grupo de jovens grifinórias estava olhando fixamente para ele de forma sonhadora. "Parece que o Mestre de Poções tem um fã-clube.", ela conseguiu botar para fora, um pouco mais alto do que teria gostado. Isso resultou na maioria da Grande Mesa também percebendo as jovens mulheres apaixonadas e também se juntando no divertimento de Hermione.

Severo atirou um olhar horrível para as garotas e ficou satisfeito em notar que várias delas ficaram brancas antes de voltarem sua atenção para os pratos diante delas. "Não sei o que você acha tão engraçado em se expor dessa forma."

"Ora, Severo, eu não me sinto como se estivesse me expondo."

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se sentou para trás com uma expressão emburrada no rosto, "Bem, eu me sinto!".

"Sei que você se sente, e isso é que é tão engraçado." Hermione foi tomada de novo por um acesso de risadinhas.

Severo meditou (indiferente) pelo resto da refeição, ignorando todo mundo no Salão Principal. Assim que Alvo se levantou para sair, Severo estava de pé e se dirigindo à porta atrás da Grande Mesa, ansioso por escapar. No momento em que pisava na entrada da porta, ele recebeu o chamado cantado de Hermione, "Oh, Severo.". Parou completamente e esforçou-se para não dar mais dois passos e bater a porta agressivamente.

Ao invés disso, ele se virou e andou a passos pesados até onde Hermione estava esperando por ele na Grande Mesa. Agarrou sua mão e praticamente a arrastou para fora da porta, sentindo-se satisfeito pela batida que sabia ter sido ouvida até a extremidade oposta do Salão. Assim que a porta se fechou, ele olhou para baixo, para Hermione, pronto para atacá-la com a língua ferina do Mestre de Poções!

As bochechas dela estavam coradas e seus olhos estavam brilhando. A raiva dele foi rapidamente esquecida quando ele decidiu atacá-la com a língua de uma outra maneira.

Hermione se viu empurrada para cima contra a porta enquanto Severo tomava a sua boca impetuosamente. Eles passaram vários minutos nesse duelo, até que ele separou repentinamente sua boca da dela e rosnou, "Você não estava rindo de mim na verdade, estava, Srta. Granger?".

Hermione pregou uma expressão de coelhinha inocente e assustada no seu rosto, "Não, Professor.".

"Achei que não." Ele riu enquanto se curvava para tomar os seus lábios de novo, muito mais suavemente dessa vez. Logo, eles estavam tão arrebatados pelo momento que não perceberam que tinham espectadores até que algumas risadinhas abafadas interromperam o seu intercâmbio.

Hermione deu uma olhadela por sobre o ombro dele e viu um grupinho de alunos parados no fim do corredor. Severo não se virou, apenas falou baixo, "De que Casa e quantos?".

"Lufa-Lufa e quatro.", foi a resposta sussurrada.

O seu rugido repercutiu por todo o comprimento do corredor, "Dez pontos cada um por espionar as pessoas!!!". O som de passos apressados respondeu. Ele sorriu para Hermione e lhe deu um selinho antes de continuar, "E mais cinco cada um só por serem uns malditos de uns intrometidos!!!!".

Hermione enterrou o rosto nas vestes dele e mordeu o tecido para não explodir de tanto rir. Quando o som dos passos deles havia desaparecido, ela olhou para cima, para Severo. "Acho melhor nós transferirmos isso para algum lugar um pouco mais retirado."

"Bem, lá se vai a minha fantasia com a Grande Mesa."

Hermione o empurrou para trás gentilmente, "Bem, eu tenho, de fato, uma capa da invisibilidade no meu armário...".

Ele passou um braço ao redor das costas dela e a conduziu na direção das escadas para as masmorras. "Acho melhor esquecermos qualquer aparição pública por ora, mesmo com uma capa da invisibilidade. Imagine a cara das grifinórias se ela escorregasse e elas dessem de cara com a visão de eu agarrando você até você perder os sentidos. Suponho que nossos aposentos terão que bastar."

"Se você insiste, Professor."

"E pare com essa coisa de Professor, você está me fazendo me sentir como se eu fosse um homem velho e depravado."

Hermione se separou dele e correu um curto pedaço para diante antes de gritar por sobre o ombro. "Bem, do jeito que as suas costas estavam rangendo mais cedo, acho que você acertou quanto à parte do homem velho."

"Vadia!! Vou lhe mostrar o homem velho!" Severo a alcançou no corredor do lado de fora da sala de aula de Poções. Tão logo ele a agarrou, Hermione se viu pendurada de cabeça para baixo sobre o seu ombro, pega em algum ponto entre guinchar e rir histericamente.

Descendo pelo corredor ele foi, com Hermione sobre o seu ombro. Passou direto pela sala de estar e a atirou sobre a cama com um salto, por pouco não acertando o monte laranja no centro do colchão. "Você vai pra fora." Severo ergueu o felino sibilante pelo cangote e o jogou rudemente para fora da porta antes de fechá-la.

Ele logo tinha o fogo na lareira queimando e estava estirado ao lado de Hermione na cama. "Agora, creio que você estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre eu ser um homem velho. Você se importaria de elaborar isso?"

"Eu disse isso? Acho que não, deve ter sido outra pessoa. Tem certeza de que foi isso que eu disse? Nããã, não eu."

"Ah, então esse é o jogo esta noite. Bem, já que ela não me permite que eu a toque, suponho que vou só ir dormir." Severo lançou suas pernas para fora da cama e saiu em direção à porta do banheiro. Rapidamente, ele trocou de roupa e voltou.

Hermione estava sob os cobertores, esperando por ele. Ele deslizou ao lado dela e rolou de lado, olhando para o outro lado. "Severo?"

"Hummmm."

"Sabe, acho que, talvez, eu te chamei de homem velho." Ele sentiu um braço deslizar em torno dele por trás. Ele se voltou para encará-la, fazendo bico.

"Bem, Hermione, isso realmente machucou os meus sentimentos. Espero que esteja preparada pra me compensar isso."

Ela estava, e ela o fez; várias vezes, de fato.

Noite adentro, eles estavam deitados um nos braços do outro. "Vai ser estranho, sabe? Não ter mais que atender os chamados do Lúcio."

"Com sorte, podemos ver isso chegar ao fim do caminho sem ter que participar ativamente dos festins. Ninguém vai ousar questionar nenhum de nós, a não ser Voldemort. Nós só vamos ter que esperar pra ver. Seja como for, isso vai estar terminado em breve."

"É. Mas eu quase não quero que esteja. Vai ser estranho, não passar mais tempo com você." Hermione parecia estar tentando fazer contato com ele, tentando puxar palavras que ele não tinha intenção de oferecer, não nesse momento.

"Bem, nós vamos ter que ter uma conversa depois que o Voldemort for destruído. Ver o que o futuro vai nos trazer então. Não faz sentido se preocupar com nada até que isso seja resolvido." Severo odiava a si mesmo por dizer coisas que sabia que iriam magoá-la. Não importava o quão gentilmente ele tentava colocar a questão, ainda assim soava como se não houvesse futuro para eles. As palavras da Comensal da Morte o perseguiam.

"Eu vou empurrá-la tão fundo que ela nunca, jamais verá a luz do dia novamente."

Ele a rolou para o lado e se enrolou em torno dela. "Durma, você tem um dia cheio de aulas amanhã e precisa descansar. Não pense em nada além do dia vinte de dezembro. É aí que precisamos nos concentrar. O dia vinte de dezembro e essas noites aqui."


	14. Capitulo 13

A Fortaleza Interior 

Por _Idamae_

Capítulo 13 

Foi mais tarde naquela mesma semana que Alvo Dumbledore fez uma visitinha a Severo, logo após a última aula da manhã do Mestre de Poções. Ele estava nos aposentos antigos de Hermione, checando a _Cito Exsanguis Neco_, quando o Diretor entrou no aposento. "Ah, Severo, como a poção está indo?"

Severo terminou de medir a temperatura no caldeirão que ele estava inspecionando e limpou cuidadosamente o termômetro antes de deixá-lo de lado. "Está indo bem. Em dois dias, vamos engarrafá-la e começar tudo de novo."

"Muito bem.", Alvo balançou a cabeça.

"Duvido que você veio até aqui embaixo só pra checar uma poção - você se importaria em continuar?"

Alvo sorriu. "Nunca consegui deixar nada escapar de você, meu querido menino. Como vai a Srta. Granger?"

Severo pesou cuidadosamente a sua resposta antes de falar. "A Hermione, tanto a da luz, quanto a das trevas, vai bem. Seu lado sombrio tem se comportado, só tem feito algumas aparições nos fins de tarde, enquanto fazemos planos. De resto, como você pode ver, as aulas dela vão bem, ela parece estar com um controle muito bom, dada a situação."

Ainda assim, Alvo pressionou, "E as noites?".

Severo se enrijeceu, furioso por Alvo ter a cara de pau de fazer semelhante pergunta. "Bem, já que você tem a audácia de perguntar, imagino que já saiba a resposta a essa pergunta. Gostaria de um relato de detalhe por detalhe?"

"Oh, Severo," Alvo zombou, sacudindo uma mão branca e delgada. "é claro que eu sei o que está acontecendo, minha única preocupação é com quem está acontecendo."

"Está acontecendo com a Hermione, a nossa Hermione. Agora, não tenho certeza de que tipo de informação pervertida você está tentando obter indiretamente, mas é melhor ir de uma vez por todas ao ponto, e depressa." Severo podia sentir que o seu rosto estava ficando vermelho enquanto sua pressão sangüínea aumentava.

"Toquei em um assunto delicado, foi? Sinto muito. Minha única preocupação era se você havia se apaixonado pela mulher errada. Cada uma delas é bem charmosa à sua própria maneira; mas quando isso acabar de vez e somente uma delas permancer, espero que seja a sua Hermione e não a Comensal da Morte."

Severo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado devido ao modo pelo qual ele havia falado com o seu mentor. "Sinto muito, Alvo. É só que, não sei... Não tenho tanta certeza de que nós vamos ser, algum dia, capazes de separá-las. A Comensal insiste que está aqui pra ficar e acredito que, assim que a missão estiver terminada, ela não vai medir esforços pra assegurar a sua permanência. Vai chegar ao ponto de uma briga entre as duas."

Alvo bateu afetuosamente nas costas do bruxo mais alto, "Então, sugiro que você dê à sua Hermione alguma coisa pela qual lutar quando chegar a hora. Falando em lutas, isso me leva ao meu próximo assunto. O Ministério vai mandar um grupo pra cá esta tarde pra discutirmos o que será exigido pelos Aurores. A Papoula está anunciando no Salão Principal que as aulas da tarde suas e as da Hermione estão canceladas. A Minerva foi buscar a Hermione e nós todos vamos almoçar no meu escritório enquanto esperamos...".

Uma voz veio de, aparentemente, lugar nenhum. "Alvo, Severo?"

"Sim, Minerva?", ambos responderam em uníssono.

"Estou do lado de fora da sala de aula da Hermione. Harry Potter chegou e... Oh, Alvo, é melhor vocês dois chegarem aqui em cima rápido."

Severo começou a correr para fora da sala, mas parou ao rugido de Alvo. "Severo!"

Severo se virou e seu braço foi imediatamente agarrado pelo Diretor. Eles desapareceram com um "pop".

Reapareceram do lado de fora da sala de aula de DCAT. Minerva McGonagall estava andando de um lado para o outro no corredor, torcendo as mãos. Eles podiam ouvir duas vozes abafadas vindo de trás da porta fechada. A voz ponderada e baixa de Hermione Granger e o grito de terror alto e cheio de pânico do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

"Ela selou a porta," Minerva disse enquanto Severo se movia para agarrar a maçaneta. "eu não fui capaz de minar as proteções dela."

Alvo Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente e, com um aceno de sua mão, a porta se abriu completamente. Por um momento, ninguém pôde se mexer, chocados pela visão diante deles. Os três membros do quadro de funcionários entraram para encontrar Harry Potter inclinado sobre uma das carteiras, incapaz de se mover do pescoço para baixo. Seu lábio superior havia sido rachado, uma pequena poça de sangue se formava sob o seu queixo.

Hermione Granger estava andando de um lado para o outro ao redor dele, claramente agitada. "Então, o que vai ser, Potter? Longo ou breve? Rápido ou lento? Estou sendo gentil, nenhum de vocês, bastardos do Ministério, me ofereceu escolha nenhuma vez."

Severo foi o primeiro a se mover, avançando sobre a jovem bruxa furiosa, "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?". Ele parou bem perto dela e olhou penetrantemente para ela, fazendo o seu melhor para parecer intimidador.

Ela sorriu docemente para ele, "Ah, Snape, você chegou bem na hora.".

"Bem na hora pra quê? Você está pensando em, hum, é..."

"Empalação, o termo que usei foi 'empalação'. Sim, estava prestes a fazer uma transfiguração que deixaria até mesmo você orgulhosa, Minerva. Algo em grande, grande escala."

Severo ignorou o gemido amedrontado vindo da mesa atrás dele. Ele fitou a Comensal da Morte e notou um certo brilho em seu olhar. A bruxa estava brava, mas era óbvio que ela não queria causar nenhum dano sério. Ela estava brincando com o Potter. Ele piscou para ela e se virou. "Bem, Granger, devo dizer que estou bastante tentado a deixar você prosseguir. Tenho que admitir que a idéia de ver o Potter com alguma coisa enfiada na bunda é algo com que tenho sonhado, e não em uma maneira lasciva, também."

Alvo manteve seu rosto sério, apesar de ser óbvio que ele também percebera a brincadeira dela. "O.k., crianças, a hora para fantasias chegará mais tarde. Nesse momento, temos coisas mais importantes a discutir. Minerva, você levaria a Hermione até os seus aposentos e pediria almoço? Severo, você e eu vamos acompanhar o Sr. Potter até o meu escritório. Hermione, vemos você em, digamos, meia hora."

"Sim, Alvo." O rosto dela mostrava desapontamento pela diversão ter chegado ao fim. Ela seguiu Minerva na saída da sala.

Severo a chamou, "Ah, e, Granger, tente se comportar quando nós nos encontrarmos da próxima vez.".

Alvo esperou até que as duas mulheres tivessem ido antes de libertar Harry. O jovem bruxo se voltou imediatamente para Severo, "O que diabos foi tudo aquilo? O quê, em nome de Merlim, você fez com ela?".

Cada último pedacinho de jovialidade se foi da cabeça de Severo em um instante. De repente, ele tinha o garoto pressionado contra a parede, seu antebraço forçando sob o queixo dele. "Eu não fiz nada com ela, Potter. O que você viu foi a criação deturpada sua, não minha. Você devia ter sido amigo dela." Ele ignorou a feia cor azul do rosto de Harry, "Que demonstração cortês de amizade. Vamos estuprá-la, vamos lançar _Cruciatus_ nela, amaldiçoá-la, bater nela. Vamos, pessoal, ela vai estar melhor pra isso no final. Bem, meu bom amigo, você criou um monstro.".

"Severo, é o bastante." Alvo falou baixo, mas em tom de comando. "Coloque-o no chão, este não é o lugar pra discutir tais assuntos. Venha conosco, Potter. Há algumas coisas que precisam ser explicadas a você antes que comecemos a nossa reunião."

Severo liderou o caminho até o escritório de Dumbledore, permitindo que seu humor se acalmasse por ter o homem fora de suas vistas. Uma vez sentado, Alvo começou a explicar a situação em questão. "Severo, Minerva e eu fomos todos, deveríamos dizer sortudos o bastante, para termos compartilhado partes muito importantes das memórias de Hermione. Particularmente aquelas que envolviam o Ministério, você mesmo e o treinamento dela. Dizer que estou desapontado com você seria muito pouco, Sr. Potter. Isso não tem importância. Como resultado da sua educação, Hermione desenvolveu uma espécie de outra personalidade, _alter ego_ se quiser. Ela nasceu da ira; ira contra você e ira contra Voldemort. Ela é, muito provavelmente, a única forma da Hermione que você terá permissão para ver até que isso esteja terminado."

"Bem, a vadia sem dúvida sabe como dar um soco." Harry ergueu seu guardanapo e bateu ligeiramente sobre a ferida que ainda sangrava.

Severo pôde ver que Harry quase foi além dos limites de Alvo. Ele interveio, "Esteja avisado, Sr. Potter, de que aquela bruxa é muito poderosa e muito zangada. É do seu interesse não se opor a ela, antagonizá-la ou a encurralar. A mente rápida, as habilidades mágicas e o gosto por sangue e violência dela encantaram até mesmo o próprio Voldemort. Tenho certeza de que ela estriparia até mesmo você num piscar de olhos se fosse pressionada o bastante. Já que nada disso é, de maneira alguma, culpa dela, estou certo de que conseguiríamos pensar em uma desculpa conveniente para o seu falecimento, também.".

Harry empalideceu um pouquinho ao ver o aceno de cabeça, em concordância, do Diretor. "E a antiga Hermione? Ela ainda está aqui?"

"Ela está aqui a maior parte do tempo, Sr. Potter. De fato, foi somente a sua presença aqui hoje que trouxe sobre nós a mudança dela. Há mais uma coisa que quero lhe deixar perfeitamente clara." O Diretor falou devagar, garantindo que Harry não perdesse uma palavra, "Nem uma pista da condição da Hermione deve ser levada dessa reunião. Eu não apenas vi as memórias dela, mas, com o consentimento dela, selei tudo em uma Penseira também. Se alguma coisa disso for mencionada do lado de fora dessas paredes, vou chamar a Rita Skeeter até aqui e a verdade vai estar estampada por todo o _Profeta Diário_ antes que você possa dizer _Crucio_. Você entende o que estou dizendo?".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas não pronunciou mais palavra alguma.

Como numa deixa, houve uma batida na porta e Hermione entrou. Nesse momento, estava vestida com jeans, um top e botas pesadas. Por cima do top bem justo, Severo notou, ela estava usando uma de suas camisas brancas de abotoar, com as mangas dobradas e um nó amarrado à altura da cintura. Hermione deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre o sofá e lançou uma de suas pernas para que ela ficasse balançando sobre o braço do estofado.

Ela tinha no rosto o seu sorriso de escárnio do tipo Mestre de Poções e observava o Potter com olhos estreitados. "Acho que vocês o informaram sobre o nosso probleminha, correto?"

"Sempre perspicaz, hein, Granger?" Severo se moveu para se sentar ao lado de sua parceira, tanto para oferecer um pouquinho de apoio, quanto para estar próximo o suficiente para agarrá-la caso ela tentasse alguma coisa.

"Bem, então, vamos acabar com isso. Quanto mais rápido o fizermos, mais rápido poderemos sair da sala. Acho que alguma coisa aqui está mesmo fedendo."

Severo se encarregou dessa parte, "Vamos lhe dizer o que você precisa saber, Potter. No dia vinte de dezembro, os Comensais vão aparatar aqui pra matar o Alvo. Eles vão encontrar uma morte bem instantânea na chegada. O que precisamos de você são Aurores, e um monte deles. Vocês vão ter que vir pra cá em grupos muito pequenos durante a noite. Entrem pela Floresta Proibida. Voldemort está constantemente observando o castelo e ele pode ser capaz de captar tantas aparatações. Quando estiverem no castelo, vocês vão ficar escondidos nas masmorras até a noite do dia vinte."

"Depende de você e do Alvo chegarmos a um plano pra morte do Voldemort. Hermione e eu vamos aparatar com ele diretamente no Salão Principal pra matarmos o nosso Diretor. O Voldemort não está esperando se ver sozinho lá. Ele está muito fraco desde o último encontro de vocês e deverá ser um trabalho relativamente fácil dar um fim nele. Também vamos precisar de alguém que se candidate a tomar a Polissuco. Essa pessoa vai precisar aparatar, como Lúcio Malfoy, até onde estivermos e informar o Senhor das Trevas de que tudo está seguro no castelo. Aconselharia que não fosse você, o Sirius ou o Weasley, por motivos óbvios."

Severo recebeu, como resposta, um golpe agudo nas suas costelas, "Tirando toda a minha diversão, Snape?".

Harry estivera escutando, em silêncio. Então, ele tinha algumas perguntas. "Só que como vocês propõem combinar tudo isso com o Voldemort?"

Antes que Severo pudesse falar, Hermione estava de pé. "Como? Como? Eu vou lhe dizer como. Faz meses que eu tenho me prostituído pro Lúcio Malfoy. Fiz tudo por Voldemort; fui sodomizada, estuprada, espancada e forçada a matar. Agora, me provei digna praquele demônio. Pode-se dizer que eu sou a Rainha dos Comensais Amaldiçoda por Deus! Ele me escuta agora. Ele me escuta e ele escuta o Severo." Ao som do seu nome, Severo soube que a Comensal se fora e que Hermione estava desabafando a raiva que ela havia reprimido por tempo demais. "Não se preocupe quanto a como isso vai acontecer. Se eu digo que vai, vai."

"Aproveitando que estamos falando nisso, Harry, quero deixar uma coisa perfeitamente clara. Quando isso tudo terminar, eu nunca mais quero botar meus olhos em você de novo. Posso ter sido bem estúpida uma vez, e acreditado em tudo que você me dizia." Ela começou o seu ataque a Harry, movendo-se para mais perto a cada palavra atirada a ele. "Você me disse, 'Nós precisamos de uma mulher pra fazer isso, pra entrar lá e seduzi-los e se tornar um deles.'. Bem, sabe de uma coisa? Muitos Comensais gostam tanto de homem quanto de mulher." Harry estava de pé, então, andando para trás contra as estantes de livro atrás dele.

Ainda assim, ela continuou a avançar. Lágrimas haviam começado a arder pelas suas bochechas, "Por que nenhum de vocês se candidatou a esse trabalho? Por quê? Porque nenhum de vocês era a inocente, pequena, brilhante Sabe-Tudo que eu era.". Ela parou a centímetros de distância do bruxo de cabelos despenteados, gritando contra o rosto dele, "Eu achei que pudesse agüentar, achei mesmo. Eu estava errada, e vocês, meus melhores amigos, deveriam ter sabido que eu estava errada.".

A sua voz baixou até quase um sussurro quando ela percebeu, "Vocês sabiam disso e simplesmente não se importaram.".

Hermione se virou e correu. Antes que Severo pudesse ao menos sair de seu assento, ela se fora. Ele caminhou até onde Harry estava parado, os olhos arregalados, o maxilar frouxo, seguindo com o olhar. "Bem-vindo ao mundo de ter que encarar as suas ações passadas, Potter. Vejam, eu lhes apresento O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Só espero que você consiga dormir à noite." Numa agitação de vestes negras, ele se fora também.

Severo procurou por mais de uma hora. Finalmente, ele a encontrou no corredor do terceiro andar no lado direito do castelo. Ela estava sentada perto do alçapão, curvada sobre os joelhos e se balançando. Ouviu os seus passos e voltou um rosto encharcado de lágrimas na direção dele. Severo deixou-se cair de joelhos e a apanhou em seus braços. Por quanto tempo segurou-a em seus braços, ele não sabia. Minutos, horas, o tempo não tinha importância naquele momento.

Hermione estava com as mãos enroscadas na frente das vestes dele, ensopadas de lágrimas. "Foi aqui que tudo começou. Nós nos tornamos uma família aqui. Pelo menos, pensei que tivéssemos nos tornado. Tantas aventuras, nós sempre estávamos lá um pelo outro. Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo? E você, sempre gritando comigo, me dando bronca. Sujeito seboso, vil. Aqui está você, tudo o que me resta."

Severo ficou de pé com ela em seus braços. Ele lançou um feitiço de invisibilidade sobre eles dois. Os alunos nos corredores não tinham conhecimento da presença deles enquanto ele a carregava até as masmorras.

Ele se sentou com ela sobre a cama, suas costas contra a cabeceira. Severo ainda não havia dito uma palavra para ela. Ele estava com medo de falar, com medo das palavras que estavam lutando para sair do seu coração.

Hermione se virou no colo dele, até que o estava encarando. Seus braços se enrolaram para cima e por baixo dos dele, para darem a volta pelas costas. As mãos dele começaram a trabalhar em suas costas, quase como ela havia feito para ele no dia anterior. Ele a sentiu relaxar contra ele com um suspiro.

Severo agarrou os dois lados da sua camisa que ela estava usando e suas mãos puxaram uma contra a outra até que ele ouviu um rasgão. Ao som, ela se enrijeceu e se sentou. Ele moveu uma mão até a sua nuca e a massageou até que ela se deixou cair sobre ele novamente. Com a camisa então rasgada nas costas, ele era capaz de trabalhar os músculos tensos dela com mais eficiência. Dedos compridos brincavam para cima e para baixo pela sua espinha. Ele logo percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Escorregou sua varinha de sua manga e, com um aceno, o cobertor dela flutuou para dentro do quarto para cobrir os dois.

Eles permanceram sentados daquele jeito por horas. Severo assistiu ao pôr-do-sol pela janela. Ele não ousava se mexer, por medo de acordar a mulher exausta sobre o seu colo.

Quando as sombras haviam terminado a sua marcha cruzando o quarto, Hermione despertou. Ela puxou a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele. Suas mãos se soltaram e ela examinou os botões do seu casaco enquanto os abria, um por um. Repetiu o processo todo de novo com a camisa embaixo.

Quando alcançou o último, ela correu suas mãos pelo peito exposto dele, subindo até os seus ombros, e fez as roupas deslizarem. Severo desenroscou seus braços dela por tempo o suficiente para puxar o material e livrar suas mãos dele.

Quando sua tarefa estava terminada, ela focou seu olhar silencioso sobre a boca dele antes de se mover para prová-lo. A intensidade dos seus movimentos, o seu olhar faziam-no lutar para respirar, para se mexer, para permanecer parado. Quando ela se separou dele, ele gritou como se tivesse sido ferido.

Hermione sorria gentilmente enquanto removia as suas roupas. O entendimento despertou nele e ele rapidamente soltou o restante das dele também. Ela voltou para montá-lo, a posição deles muito semelhante àquela na qual ela dormira. Ela não fez movimento algum para aprofundar o contato deles, apenas olhava para ele. Suas mãos traçavam levemente um caminho pelos braços dele e sobre a sua clavícula. Ela inclinou a cabeça e examinou os pêlos encaracolados sobre o seu peito enquanto dedos leves como pluma passeavam por ele. Hermione sorriu à tomada de ar brusca dele quando a sua unha passou raspando muito rapidamente sobre o mamilo dele.

Intrigada com isso, ela inclinou sua cabeça para tomar um em sua boca e pareceu se deliciar com o gemido que escapou da boca dele.

O corpo de Severo tremia com o esforço de se conter. Ele lhe permitiu reinar livremente sobre o seu corpo. Ela explorava, acariciava e o aprendia de um jeito que nenhum outro homem jamais havia permitido que ela fizesse. Hermione possuía o conhecimento, mas nunca haviam lhe dado a chance de colocá-lo em prática em qualquer coisa além de um ambiente violento e corrupto.

Ela aprendeu sobre provocar, sobre dar e mesmo sobre tomar. Todas, lições suavemente aprendidas, absorvidas durante o seu lazer. Hermione o arrastava até o limite e recuava, repetidas vezes, até ele pensar que fosse morrer de necessidade. Quando ela finalmente, misericordiosamente, se abaixou sobre ele, ele foi capaz de abafar um feitiço na curva do pescoço dela enquanto ela gritava à união deles. Com a sua região central só um pouquinho dormente, ele foi capaz de prosseguir.

Hermione determinou o ritmo; Hermione o controlou naquela noite, mente, corpo, alma. No ápice de sua união, o feitiço se quebrou e ela viajou com ele, cavalgando as ondas como um só ser, até que os seus corpos grudentos de suor jazessem juntos, completos.


	15. Capitulo 14

A Fortaleza Interior 

Por _Idamae_

Capítulo 14 

Severo levantou cedo no dia seguinte e saiu cuidadosamente da cama, pois não queria perturbar Hermione, virando de um lado para o outro. Depois de tomar banho e se vestir no banheiro, ele se dirigiu ao seu escritório, parando por tempo suficiente para depositar silenciosamente um beijo na mulher que dormia em sua cama.

Após várias horas corrigindo trabalhos, ele sentiu um par de braços macios escorregarem em torno do seu pescoço e uma boca cálida pousar no lóbulo de sua orelha. "Bom dia, Severo." Severo parou apenas o suficiente para perceber o quão nervosamente ele esperava, a cada manhã, ouvir o seu nome escapar dos lábios dela.

Com um movimento suave, Hermione se viu sobre o colo de Severo. Ele ficou um pouquinho desapontado ao encontrá-la de banho tomado e vestida para o dia também. "Decidiu dormir até tarde esta manhã, huuummm?"

Hermione brincou com os botões da frente das vestes dele, "Sim, parece que me permitiram dormir até tarde. Um tanto quanto estranho acordar sozinha, nada me cutucando nas costas.". Pela expressão endiabrada dos olhos dela, ele pôde perceber que ela estava brincando com ele.

Severo fingiu um rosnado e deu uma mordida no seu lábio inferior, recuando rapidamente quando ela se moveu para aprofundar o beijo. "Ora, ora, não creio que você queira isso, minha querida. Quem sabe com o que você pode ser cutucada ainda, o dia ainda está começando."

Um gracioso lábio inferior muito cheio se projetou para fora. "Eu não disse que não gostava, só disse que era estranho." Sentiu-a sorrir quando ele encontrou a sua boca e continuou a beijá-la ardentemente.

Eles ouviram uma tossida vinda da porta da sala e, em momentos, a manhã estava despedaçada. Harry Potter estava parado à entrada da porta.

Em um salto, Hermione estava fora do colo de Severo e começara a andar de um lado para o outro. Ela não teve que dizer uma palavra para Severo saber que a Comensal da Morte havia tomado o controle.

Severo se pôs de pé e se moveu entre os dois. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Potter?"

Harry parecia um pouquinho embaraçado e ainda mais nervoso. "Só vou dizer isso depressa e, depois, eu saio. Alvo e eu conversamos por um longo tempo ontem. Com a ajuda dele, preparei isso pra você. O que está contido nisso nunca será o bastante e eu realmente sinto muito por isso, Hermione. Duvido que você será capaz de me perdoar um dia, ou que nós possamos mesmo passar por cima de tudo isso. Mas, talvez, possamos, pelo menos, tolerar a companhia um do outro por curtos períodos de tempo. Algum dia."

Severo viu uma penseira ser forçada em suas mãos e Harry correu da sala. Quando o som dos seus passos havia desaparecido no nada, Severo se virou e a colocou sobre a sua mesa.

Hermione caminhou devagar até ela, olhando-a como se ela fosse saltar e mordê-la.

"Você não tem que fazer isso.", Severo sugeriu.

"Ah, mas eu tenho sim. Nós precisamos saber."

Por um longo tempo, ela fitou a tigela com pezinhos. Então, sua mão se moveu, polegada por polegada no caminho em direção às névoas que rodopiavam. Parando bem perto de tocá-la, ela ergueu os olhos para Severo. "Você vai comigo?"

Pela primeira vez, a Comensal o procurou. Ele pegou a mão que se oferecia e, juntos, eles fizeram a jornada.

Quando as névoas que rodopiavam desapareceram, eles ficaram surpresos ao se verem em um Festim das Trevas. Harry estava parado próximo ao grupo, invisível ao aglomerado de Comensais. Através dos ouvidos de Harry, eles podiam ouvir o Senhor das Trevas. "Esta noite, damos as boas vindas a um novo servo."

Os olhos de Harry se dirigiram repentinamente para o espaço ao seu lado, e eles ouviram uma voz sussurrada. "É verdade, então." Sirius Black estava parado ao lado de Harry, sua forma igualmente coberta por uma capa. "Reforce o Feitiço Silenciador e ande devagar, não tropece em ninguém."

Cuidadosamente, Harry fez seu caminho, serpenteando pelo grupo. Murmúrios rolaram pelo grupo da frente ao fundo enquanto uma figura traçava o seu caminho até a frente. "Ronald Weasley, ajoelhe-se diante de seu Senhor das Trevas.", veio a voz de Lúcio Malfoy. Harry parou uma vez, incerto, somente para sentir um puxão em seu braço enquanto Sirius o instigava para a frente.

O seu avanço era lento, enquanto as pessoas no grupo se moviam constantemente, tentando obter uma vista melhor. Lúcio continuou, "Você promete ser fiel a Voldemort?".

A voz de Rony era suave, mas segura, "Prometo.".

"Beije as minhas vestes.", ordenou Voldemort. "Muito bem, Weasley. Levante-se e receba a sua marca."

Nesse momento, eles estavam se aproximando da frente. Rony estava de joelhos, a cabeça inclinada em subserviência. Ele forçou o seu antebraço esquerdo para fora. Com um aceno de sua varinha, Voldemort rasgou o tecido para revelar pele sardenta. "Receba a minha marca, sabendo que traí-la significará a sua morte."

Eles alcançaram Rony exatamente quando a varinha tocou a sua pele. Agarraram-no pelos dois braços e desaparataram juntos.

Os três homens reapareceram na Casa dos Gritos. Imediatamente, Sirius alcançou a manga de Rony e apoderou-se de sua varinha. Levou um momento até que Rony se orientasse e, quando ele o fez, voltou-se contra Harry. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Eu, eu! O que diabos _você_ pensa que está fazendo, Rony?"

Rony andou violentamente até a janela e, por um minuto, pareceu que ele ia escancará-la e pular. Ao invés disso, ele falou agressivamente, "Não sei. Saindo de debaixo da sua sombra, primeiro. O famoso Harry amaldiçoado Potter. Queria nunca ter visto você na estação naquele dia. Passei sete anos seguindo você por aí feito um cachorrinho. Harry derrotou o Senhor das Trevas de novo. Harry, o campeão do Tri-Bruxo. Harry, o famoso apanhador. O verão inteiro, a Gina papagueando sobre o quão maravilhoso você é. Estou tão enjoado e cansado disso.".

Severo e Hermione puderam sentir o coração de Harry se partir. "Eu nunca notei."

Rony voltou olhos enormes na direção dele. "Você nunca notou? Devo dizer que não. Você estava sempre tão preocupado com o que todo mundo estava dizendo de você. Você alguma vez parou pra pensar, ao menos uma vez? Pelo menos, Hermione tinha o cérebro, ela podia ficar quase perto do topo do seu pedestal. Eu não tinha nada. Pelo menos, ele me ofereceu alguma coisa. Um lugar, um propósito, significado."

"Propósito, significado? Rony, olhe para o seu braço. OLHE PRA ELE!"

Um choque de cabelos flamejantes tombou sobre os seus olhos quando Rony olhou para a mínima alusão de uma cabeça de serpente queimada em sua carne. A percepção súbita era evidente quando sua boca se abriu.

Harry continuou, instigado pela rachadura na máscara do amigo. "Caso você não se recorde, isso é o começo da Marca Negra. Você vai se lembrar de ter visto ela no braço do Snape também, e você sabe o tormento que ela causou a ele." À menção de Severo, o rosto de Sirius se tornou sombrio e ele escapuliu da sala.

"Ele nunca vai escapar dela, não importa o quanto ele tente. Não há volta, uma vez que você recebe ela. Pense nisso, Rony. O quão maravilhosa é a vida dele? O quão feliz ele é? Ele percebeu o erro dele tarde demais. Não é tarde demais pra você. Essa marca não está completa."

Rony afundou em uma cadeira, ainda observando a serpente. Finalmente, atormentados olhos cheios de lágrimas se ergueram. "Sinto muito."

As névoas rodopiaram ao redor deles mais uma vez. Eles apareceram no escritório de Sirius no Ministério.

Harry estava furioso. Ele estava gritando na cara pretensiosa do seu padrinho. "Você não pode estar falando sério. Você quer que eu faça o quê? É sobre a Hermione que estamos falando. Está lembrado, a minha amiga?"

"Ah, eu me lembro da sua amiga Hermione. Também me lembro do seu amigo Rony. Se você se recorda, ajudei você a arrancar ele de lá e mantive a minha boca fechada sobre todo o incidente. Agora, te ofereço uma escolha. Esta pode ser a nossa última chance. Ou você concorda com isso, ou vou revelar tudo. Não apenas para o Ministério, não apenas para a família do Rony, mas para o _Profeta Diário_ também. Imagine as manchetes. 'O melhor amigo de Harry se volta para Você-Sabe-Quem.' O que isso fará dele, da Gina, do resto da família dele?"

Harry andou para trás, fitando Sirius incredulamente, "Você não ousaria.".

Sirius escarneceu dele, "Oh, não? Experimente. Hermione não vai ser forçada a fazer isso, ela vai ter uma chance e, se disser não, então que seja."

"Ela não vai dizer não. Ela nunca fugiria de nada que fosse jogado pra ela. Não é da natureza dela, parece muito com fracassar."

Com um meio-sorriso e uma sobrancelha erguida, Sirius sacudiu a cabeça devagar, "É com isso que estamos contando.".

Mais névoa os tragou e, outra vez, eles se viram com Rony. "Harry, você não pode estar querendo dizer o que acho que você está. Não posso fazer isso com a Hermione. Não posso fazer isso com a Hermione. De jeito nenhum!"

A cabeça de Harry estava nas mãos dele enquanto ele se sentava na sala de estar de Rony. Mãos nervosas se arrastavam pelo seu cabelo perpetuamente bagunçado. "Rony, se a gente não fizer, o Sirius vai contar pra todo mundo sobre aquela noite. O Ministério, os jornais, a sua família, todo mundo."

Mais uma vez, as coisas giraram e eles estavam cara a cara com a própria Hermione. "Hermione, você não tem que fazer isso."

Hermione olhou para Harry, aparentemente chocada por ele sugerir tal coisa. "O que você quer dizer com eu não tenho que fazer isso? Claro que tenho. É a minha chance de fazer alguma diferença nessa coisa toda. Vou fazer isso e vou fazer direito. Agora, vamos."

"_Crucio_."

Antes que fossem libertados das névoas pela última vez, eles viram mais uma cena. Harry Potter estava sentado sozinho em seu quarto. Lágrimas escorriam livremente e Harry estava se embalando. Uma palavra saía raspando de sua garganta repetidas vezes. "Hermione."

Suas mentes tombaram da penseira. Hermione agarrou a beirada da mesa para recuperar seu equilíbrio. "Bem, isso com certeza ajudou a abrir os olhos um pouquinho. Não vai longe o bastante pra merecer qualquer tipo de perdão. Ainda assim, explica bastante coisa."

Ela parou por um momento, formulando um pensamento. "Você sabia? Sobre o Rony, você sabia que ele tinha quase mudado de lado?" O seu tom de voz beirava a acusação.

Severo respondeu amargamente, "Não, eu não sabia. Deve ter sido durante uma das minhas muitas quedas nas graças do Senhor das Trevas.".

Severo se abaixou até uma cadeira. "Imagine, a idéia de se tornar algo como eu foi o que dissuadiu o Weasley. Idiota, a gente pensa que ele poderia ter calculado isso por conta própria."

Hermione se sentou no lado oposto da mesa. "Você não é tão ruim, Snape. Eles não conhecem você como eu conheço."

"Oh, bem, isso significa muito, vindo de você."

"Imaginei que sim. Acho que eu gostaria de sair pra caminhar. Nós temos muito a absorver." Hermione se levantou e saiu. Severo andou atrás dela, permitindo que ela tivesse alguma privacidade, mas ainda não confiando nela sozinha. Especialmente uma vez que o Potter, muito provavelmente, ainda estava na propriedade.

Hermione vagueou até o lago. Por um longo tempo, ela ficou parada olhando através da água. Severo percebeu quando os ombros dela ficaram frouxos e começaram a tremer um pouquinho. Pegando essa deixa, ele se moveu para ficar atrás dela. Ela não disse uma palavra, apenas se recostou contra ele, permitindo que seu corpo sustentasse o dela. Estava frio e nenhum deles havia pensado em levar uma capa. Ainda assim, ele somente esperou.

Finalmente, ela falou. "Deve ter sido uma escolha difícil pra ele. Trocar um amigo por outro."

Severo se inclinou para a frente, sua boca próxima à orelha dela, "Suponho que sim.". Seus braços se enlaçaram em torno dela, acasulando-a em seu abraço tépido.

Isso pareceu satisfazê-la, ao menos por ora. Após mais uns poucos minutos, ela se virou e enroscou um braço ao redor da cintura dele. "É melhor a gente entrar, está ficando frio aqui fora."

Eles caminharam juntos de volta ao castelo, cada um com um braço em torno do outro. Nenhum deles se importou com os alunos que os viram. Hermione apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, "Estou realmente cansada.".

"Eu sei. Nós voltamos e você pode deitar um pouco." As trocas entre a luz e a escuridão sempre a deixavam esgotada. Isso era, então, algo que ele esperava, uma parte de sua vida; exatamente como ela era, então, uma parte inseparável de sua vida.


	16. Capitulo 15

A Fortaleza Interior 

Por _Idamae_

Capítulo 15 

Várias semanas se passaram, um tempo que foi preenchido com planos, preparo de poção e noites ardentes. O fim de novembro se aproximava e o castelo estava apenas começando a se avivar com os cheiros de azevinho, pinho e especiaria.

Severo começou a perceber que a sua Hermione estava fazendo cada vez menos aparições. Mesmo na cama deles, havia umas poucas noites em que ele se via dormindo (somente dormindo) com a Comensal da Morte, a sua Hermione sem poder ser encontrada em lugar algum. Enquanto o dia vinte de dezembro se aproximava, Severo tinha a sensação desagradável de que a estava perdendo.

Junto com as mudanças de personalidade, vieram mudanças de apetite e falta de sono também. Quando pressionada por uma explicação, as duas formas apenas diziam que não estavam se sentindo bem, que estavam cansadas, ou que estavam estressadas com os pensamentos acerca de o que estava por vir. Severo não forçou o assunto, já que ele parecia estar sentindo muitas das mesmas coisas também.

A noite de vinte e oito de novembro rugiu com a ardência. Voldemort os estava chamando pela primeira vez desde o festim do Dia das Bruxas. Após uma rápida troca de roupas, eles aparataram aos pés do Senhor das Trevas.

Como de costume, Hermione imediatamente se levantou para se juntar ao demônio. "Meu Senhor, é um prazer. Senti falta da sua companhia e estava ficando mesmo preocupada pelo senhor não ter me chamado antes."

Voldemort sorriu o sorriso que era reservado somente para Hermione. "Ah, Hermione. Não tenha medo. Já que, em sua última aparição, você foi tratada com tamanho desrespeito, decidi deixar você ter um tempinho para se recuperar. Creio que você e o Severo tenham algumas informações para mim."

Ao som do seu nome, Severo se pôs de pé também, com o cuidado de ficar, respeitosamente, um passo ou dois atrás de Hermione. "Oh, sim, Meu Senhor. Fizemos grandes progressos no planejamento da batalha."

"Muito bem. Hermione, qual é a data que vocês decidiram?" Voldemort olhou mais uma vez para a mulher espremida em roupas pretas justas diante dele.

"Meu Senhor, o dia vinte de dezembro será o de maior redução na população do castelo. Essa noite seria o melhor momento para o ataque. Na noite anterior ao ataque, vou mandar uma coruja para o Malfoy com a lista do pessoal que permanecer no castelo. Eles vão aparatar na hora do jantar e pegá-los todos de surpresa no Salão Principal."

Voldemort parecia satisfeito com a perspectiva até então, mas tinha uma pergunta. Era uma pergunta que eles, claro, haviam previsto, "E as proteções contra aparatar?".

Severo se dirigiu a ele, então, "Meu Senhor, creio que o senhor esteja ciente de que posso minar as proteções na minha sala de aula por curtos períodos de tempo. Tempo que me permite responder aos seus chamados. Trabalhei incansavelmente e aperfeiçoei um feitiço que permitirá que os seus servos apareçam na minha sala. A partir daí, eles podem prosseguir desimpedidos até o Salão Principal."

"Brilhante, Severo, brilhante mesmo." O Senhor das Trevas estava, por assim dizer, radiante à expectativa.

Ainda assim, Hermione expandiu a imagem belamente pintada em sua mente. "Uma vez que o castelo esteja seguro, Meu Senhor, o Lúcio pode voltar aqui e, juntos, nós quatro podemos fazer nossa aparição. Vou praticamente chorar de felicidade à visão daquele velho tolo jazendo em uma poça de sangue, Meu Senhor."

Voldemort estreitou os olhos levemente, parecendo um pouquinho agitado. As órbitas vermelhas pousaram sobre Lúcio Malfoy. "Malfoy, venha, curve-se diante dela." Lúcio hesitou por não mais do que um breve segundo, antes de vir se ajoelhar diante de Hermione. "E este aqui, Hermione? Você ainda consegue trabalhar com ele?"

Hermione cruzou seus braços enluvados diante de si. Por vários longos instantes, o único som que havia era o de seus saltos altos estalando na pedra enquanto ela andava em círculos ao redor do homem loiro, lentamente. Parando atrás dele, ela se ajoelhou e, com um puxão cruel nos cabelos dele, forçou sua cabeça para trás. A sua boca perto da orelha de Lúcio, ela respondeu em um ronronar, "Sim, Meu Senhor, eu consigo trabalhar com ele. Qualquer coisa pelo senhor, Meu Senhor. Qualquer coisa pelo bem da causa."

Malfoy foi repentinamente atingido por um joelho violento em suas costas e se viu com o rosto voltado para baixo, prostrado no chão. Hermione andou ao redor do homem, tomando o cuidado de cravar um salto afiado nas costas da mão do Malfoy ao caminhar para a frente para ficar ao lado de Voldemort.

"Não esperava nada menos do que isso de você, minha querida garota. Estou muito satisfeito e vocês dois serão recompensados quando isso acabar. Posso lhes garantir coisas que vão além dos seus sonhos mais extravagantes. Agora, vou chamar vocês todos de volta em duas semanas para as preparações finais. Meus servos, vocês podem esperar várias reuniões com Lúcio na semana final antes do ataque. Todos vocês terão as suas tarefas e ficarão preparados para tomar Hogwarts."

"Agora, pessoal, suas recompensas estão chegando enquanto conversamos. Divirtam-se, por favor. Isso não é mais do que uma amostra das coisas que estão por vir."

A batida de música preencheu o aposento, respondida pelo giro atordoante de centenas de luzes. Hermione se moveu para a frente e sorriu para Severo. Uma mão se ergueu entre eles, um cigarro surgindo entre os dedos dela. "Severo, você se importaria?" Ele escorregou sua varinha de sua manga e, quando seus olhos se fixaram nos dedos dela, ele viu. Enrolados em torno dos seus dedos estavam vários fios de cabelo loiro. Ele lhe deu um sorrisinho enquanto acendia o cigarro dela. "Muito bem, Granger." Com uma reverência feita inclinando-se pela cintura, ele se moveu para trás nas sombras, para manter uma vigilância cuidadosa.

Hermione não circulou pelo aposento, como havia sido o seu hábito anteriormente. Ela se moveu novamente para ficar ao lado de Voldemort. Ficou em pé orgulhosamente ao lado do Senhor das Trevas e observou as atividades acontecendo ao redor deles. Severo percebeu que eles falavam em voz baixa e, até mesmo, viu o Senhor das Trevas rir uma ou duas vezes de qualquer coisa que ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Severo ficou impressionado com a facilidade com que ela tinha o demônio em suas mãos.

Após um tempo, Severo se moveu de volta para fora e fez seu caminho até ficar do outro lado de Hermione. "Meu Senhor, Hermione. Só queria ver se vocês decidiram de que prazeres vão compartilhar neste início de noite."

Voldemort se virou e examinou Severo cuidadosamente antes de falar para Hermione. "Minha cara, gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com Severo a sós, se você não se importa."

"De maneira alguma, Meu Senhor." Hermione se retirou e começou a socializar por todo o aposento.

Quando ela estava fora do alcance de escuta, Voldemort começou a falar, "Hermione esteve me informando mais detalhadamente sobre o relacionamento profissional que vocês dois desenvolveram. Ela não tem nada além dos maiores elogios a você. Estou muito satisfeito. Sob o risco de soar romântico, ouso dizer que ela possa estar um pouquinho encantada por você. Agora, tem havido relacionamentos entre os meus servos por muitos anos até hoje. Ah, está na nossa natureza, não está? Os prazeres carnais que posso providenciar nas minhas celebrações de pouco adiantam no escuro da noite. E ela é bonita. Se eu não estivesse além desse ponto na minha existência, creio que a teria reivindicado para mim mesmo.".

Severo não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Voldemort continuou, "Mas, do jeito que as coisas são, só quero que saiba que você tem o meu consentimento. Mais do que isso, sinto que qualquer criança nascida de tal união seria verdadeiramente um bem não apenas para vocês dois, mas para mim também. Uma bruxa ou um bruxo de muito poder, de fato. Isto dito, se você quiser reclamar a sua bruxa e se retirar com ela para a noite, sinta-se à vontade para fazê-lo.".

Severo foi pego um pouco sem palavras. Ele conseguiu dizer um rápido, "Sim, Meu Senhor, obrigado, Meu Senhor.", antes de se retirar para encontrar Hermione. Colocando um braço ao redor da cintura dela, guiou-a em direção à porta. "Não sei ao certo o que você disse pra ele, mas, a menos que eu esteja enganado, recebemos uma ordem de 'crescei-vos e multiplicai-vos' de Voldemort."

Hermione pisou no freio e se voltou para ele. Severo pôde ver que o rosto dela havia empalidecido. "O que você quer dizer com isso? O que ele te disse?"

"Acalme-se, Granger. Não é lugar nem hora pra discutirmos. Especialmente já que ele pensa que somos amantes. Com base nisso, nos foi dada uma suspensão das atividades noturnas. Agora, aja como a minha bruxa obediente e vamos sair daqui desse inferno." Severo a agarrou gentilmente pelos ombros e a virou. Com um tapa brincalhão na sua traseira, ela foi impelida para fora da porta.

Hermione olhou para trás por cima do ombro e sibilou, "Você não fez isso.". Severo riu e, juntos, eles desapareceram. Apareceram do lado de fora dos portões do castelo. No momento, Hermione estava furiosa. "O QUE ele disse pra você?"

Severo ficou atordoado com a intensidade da raiva dela, "Eu te disse pra se acalmar. Voldemort enfiou na cabeça que você e eu somos perfeitos um para o outro. Ele também acha que, se eu engravidasse você, a criança seria uma ferramenta poderosa pra ele usar. Agora, nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. Deixe que ele viva no seu mundinho de fantasia, ele vai chegar ao fim bem depressa."

Eles subiram o caminho em silêncio. No momento em que eles alcançavam as portas, Hermione havia deslizado sua mão na dele. "Severo?"

O sentimento familiar de alívio mais uma vez. "Hummm?"

"Nunca mais bata na minha bunda de novo."

"Ah, minha cara, isso é uma coisa que não posso garantir. Você tem mesmo uma tendência a me irritar um pouquinho.", ele provocou. "Posso prometer uma coisa."

"O quê, Professor?"

Ele se inclinou, seus lábios roçando o pescoço dela. "Da próxima vez, minha querida, você vai gostar."

Hermione empurrou gentilmente o rosto dele. "Promessas, promessas."

Mais tarde naquela noite, Severo acordou na cama deles, nu e sozinho. "Hermione.", ele chamou. Silêncio foi a única resposta. Apanhando um conjunto de vestes, deslizou-as por sobre a sua pele nua. Fez uma busca completa pelas masmorras antes de se mover para o restante do castelo. Encontrou-a no topo da Torre da Serpente, embrulhada firmemente tanto por um conjunto de vestes quanto pelo cobertor dela.

Hermione não o ouviu se aproximar. Ela estava parada de pé, mirando a Floresta Proibida. Seu cabelo estava solto e cachos eram soprados freneticamente pelo vento frio. Atrás dela, encontrava-se um cenário de um milhão de estrelas minúsculas. Severo se apoiou contra o vão da porta, apenas absorvendo a visão dela. Quando, finalmente, a viu estremecer, ele caminhou até ela e a envolveu em seus braços. Suas palavras foram sussurradas somente para ela, mas o vento as ouviu também.

_Ela não vem quando o Meio-dia está sobre as rosas -_

_Muito luminoso é o Dia_.

_Ela não vem para a Alma até que esta repouse_

_Do trabalho e da alegria_.

_Mas quando a Noite está sobre as colinas, e as grandes Vozes_

_Vêm rolando do Mar,_

_À luz das estrelas e à luz das velas e à luz dos sonhos_

_Ela vem me encontrar_.

Ele a sentiu suspirar, então, ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele capturou uma mecha de cabelo que flutuava e meteu-a gentilmente atrás da orelha dela antes de a puxar firmemente contra ele. Encaixou a cabeça dela sob o seu queixo e fitou a noite. "O que traz você aqui pra cima no meio da noite?"

Ela se aconchegou no abraço dele, os braços presos entre os seus corpos. "Estava só pensando."

"Você se importaria em me esclarecer?"

"Estava só pensando em como ele é perspicaz. Ele calcula tudo. Mesmo assim, nós ainda chegamos até esse ponto e continuamos vivos. Como é que ele consegue perceber tudo, menos a maior coisa?"

Severo refletiu sobre a questão por um momento antes de responder. "Acho que tem a ver com a arrogância dele. Ele só não consegue se permitir ver que alguém possa, na verdade, passar a perna nele."

Ela se mexeu para olhar para cima na direção dele, "Suponho que isso faz sentido. Agora, o que traz você aqui pra cima no meio da noite?".

"Perdi uma coisa; uma coisa bem importante. Estava só tentando encontrá-la novamente."

Hermione se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e moveu a sua boca para bem perto da dele. "E você a encontrou?", ela sussurrou em uma voz rouca.

Ele contemplou os lábios dela por um momento, olhando fixamente para eles. Bem antes de tomá-los, ele lhe deu a sua resposta, "Acredito que sim.". Ao toque da boca dele, ela tremeu levemente, fazendo-o lembrar-se da temperatura. Ele parou para passar o rosto pela bochecha dela, "Você terminou de pensar?".

"Nunca, eu nunca vou parar de pensar. Mas estou com frio. Vamos pra cama."

Duas horas mais tarde, Severo era quem estava pensando. À luz do fogo que morria, ele contemplava a mulher dormindo ao seu lado. Ela tinha um braço em torno da cintura dele e suas pernas sedosas provocavam a aspereza das dele próprias.

Uma criança. Uma criança nascida do seu amor por ela. Algum dia seria o futuro tão gentil a ponto de lhe conceder esse presente? Talvez isso fosse possível, algum dia. Só parecia que havia muitos talvez. Talvez, se eles derrotassem Voldemort. Talvez, se ele conseguisse convencê-la a ficar. Talvez, se ele conseguisse unificar a alma dela novamente. Talvez, se ela o amasse...

Esse era o maior talvez. O mais difícil de penetrar. Era também o que lhe dava a maior esperança. Tarde da noite, ele pôde se permitir ter esperanças pelo amor dela.

N/T: Mais uma vez, a Ida nos presenteia com um poema muito bonito (de um escritor chamado Herbert Trench, que viveu dos meados do século XIX até o início do século XX), que eu tentei adaptar da melhor maneira que pude. Peço perdão, novamente, pelo resultado e ofereço-lhes, como sempre, uma tradução mais literal, além da versão original do texto (que se chama "She comes not" - "Ela não vem"):

_She comes not when Noon is on the roses - _

_Too bright is Day_.

She comes not to the Soul till it reposes 

_From work and play_.

_But when Night is on the hills, and the great Voices _

_Roll in from Sea, _

_By starlight and candle-light and dreamlight _

_She comes to me_.

Ela não vem quando o Meio-dia está sobre as rosas -

Muito luminoso é o Dia.

Ela não vem para a Alma até que esta repouse

Do trabalho e da diversão.

Mas quando a Noite está sobre as colinas, e as grandes Vozes

Vêm rolando do Mar,

À luz das estrelas e à luz das velas e à luz dos sonhos

Ela vem para mim.


	17. Capitulo 16

**A Fortaleza interior**

Original em inglês: Idamae

Versão em Português:

Noctivague (Capitulo 01 ao 15)

MiGranger (A partir capítulo 16)

**Capítulo 16**

Era 13 de dezembro. Uma semana até colocarem tudo nos eixos. Nas profundezas da escuridão da noite, Severo sentou-se sozinho diante do fogo. No quarto ao lado, Hermione dormia, sozinha.

Falar que as últimas semanas foram cansativas era amenizar a situação. A luz e a escuridão estavam constantemente em fluxo nos olhos dela, nenhuma queria dar a outra descanso total. Em uma única conversa, Hermione mudava de personalidade diversas vezes. O próprio sono trazia somente um alívio momentâneo para ela. Freqüentemente, Severo a encontrava acordada rompendo em lágrimas. Ao seu toque, ela virava os olhos desesperados para ele. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, antes que pudesse tentar remover a dor que ela sentia, a frieza a puxava abruptamente de sua mão e a arrastava, deixando-o.

O desgaste físico da batalha interna constante era óbvio. Os assomos de náusea e vômitos trazidos pelo stress tinham feito com que ela perdesse consideravelmente peso e suas vestes tinham começado a caírem frouxas. As olheiras tinham-se pintado sob os olhos dela. Hermione recusou terminantemente qualquer tipo de atenção médica e insistia que assim que a batalha terminasse se sentiria bem melhor.

Os últimos estudantes estariam deixando o castelo no final, dessa mesma manhã. No prazo de dois dias, os aurores começariam a chegar em grupos de dois e três. O lote final da poção _Cito Exsanguis Neco_ havia sido engarrafado e nos antigos aposentos de Hermione agora se via um quarto estofado. Os travesseiros e os cobertores foram alinhados ao longo das paredes e no centro do quarto estava uma imensa mesa onde as estratégias da batalha seriam finalizadas.

Severo ansiou para entrar no quarto e ter Hermione em seus braços. Tinha sido há pouco mais de duas semanas que a Comensal tinha permitido que fizesse amor com a sua Hermione. Os desconfortos físicos de não estar com uma mulher era algo que até certo ponto, conhecia há muito tempo. Ele estava completamente despreparado para o desejo emocional que experimentava. Nunca teve qualquer envolvimento tão forte, mas os momentos que passava com ela eram intensos, ligados tanto pelo coração como pelo corpo. A perda dela seria algo tão profundo que por diversas vezes pensava que preferiria morrer.

Assim, na maioria das noites estava ali, sentado próximo ao fogo enquanto ela dormia sozinha. O calor do whisk percorrendo suas veias era só uma imitação daquilo que desejava. Mas, se bebesse o suficiente, a noite passaria em um estado de sono induzido pelo álcool e seu desejo seria posto temporariamente de lado.

Severo foi sacudido asperamente de seu sono por uma mão áspera em seu ombro. "Vamos, Snape, você está dormindo com o dia alto. O expresso de Hogwarts já partiu da estação e Alvo convocou uma reunião da equipe de funcionários no Salão Principal. Você ficará melhor após se banhar e se vestir."

Hermione apanhou o frasco vazio e examinou-o com um olhar de censura, "você ficará melhor sem esta coisa. Nós precisamos tê-lo com a mente desobstruída e isto não irá ajudá-lo".

Severo ignorou sua cabeça dolorida e levantou-se até a altura dela, furiosamente. "O que você sabe disto? O que você sabe sobre qualquer coisa? Você não sabe o que é passar as noites frias quando você a afasta de mim. O que você espera de mim? O que espera que eu faça sem ela?"

A Comensal não deu um indício de medo, quando a figura imponente de Severo levantou-se sobre ela gritando. "Eu espero que você mantenha-se vivo até o fim do acordo e pare de agir como um filhotinho carente. Você sabia desde o início, que este arranjo era somente provisório. Você deve começar a se acostumar a ficar sem ela, porque logo ela terá partido, logo. Partirá deste mundo e partirá de você."

Severo girou os olhos selvagens para o teto, enquanto se esforçava em manter suas mãos nos ombros dela, e esforçava-se ainda mais para conter a vontade de sacudi-la para frente e para trás violentamente. "Por que, o que ela fez para merecer isto? O que eu fiz? Ela própria deve tomar essa decisão, e não você impô-la para ela; ou para mim É nossa decisão."

Hermione mordeu o lábio, antes de encará-lo com desprezo total. "Eu falarei somente mais uma vez, e espero que preste muita atenção. Esta é nossa decisão, não sua. Minha e dela! E porque você está tão certo que ela não já fez sua escolha?" Com uma rodada de suas vestes, Hermione saiu do quarto, Severo deixou-se ficar, ainda olhando fixamente para a porta após a sua saída.

Tinha feito sua escolha? Hermione quis deixá-lo, desde quando? O que seria de sua vida sem Voldemort e sem ela. Não havia nada em seu passado. Severo começou então a rir, rir como um homem possuído. Anos de batalhas, espionando, lutando, vivendo sempre entre extremos. Para que? Para passar o resto de seus dias ensinando estas crianças mal educadas e hipócritas, sem dedicá-los a ela. Supôs que este seria seu pagamento final para a libertação da escuridão.

Quando se juntou aos demais meia hora mais tarde, Severo já havia incorporado o Mestre em Poções, em toda sua arrogância, falsidade, glória irônica. Não poupou uma olhada rápida sequer para Hermione quando notou o assento ao lado dela, sentando-se em linha reta e rígida. Severo teve o cuidado de evitar os olhos incômodos de Alvo quando o Diretor se levantou para começar a reunião.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram hoje. Obrigado também, pela minha remanescente celebração antecipada do Natal. Eu estou certo que vocês provarão ser meus melhores parceiros." Uma salva ligeira de aplausos interrompeu-o momentaneamente. Alvo era muito bem conhecido por suas festas espetaculares.

"Obrigado, obrigado. Agora, vem o momento para as confissões e pedidos. Eu sei que vocês todos estão cientes do relacionamento que se formou entre nossos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e de Poções."

Um outro breve interlúdio de aplausos acompanhou a careta feita por Severo que cerrou os seus punhos e esforçou-se para permanecer em seu assento. "O que vocês não estão cientes é do fato que todos vocês tem sido vítimas de uma farsa. Uma gloriosa farsa. Uma que colocou nossos caros Severo e Hermione diretamente na família de Voldemort. E farsa essa, que trará toda sua ajuda para dar um fim a seu reino de terror."

Gritinhos de choque, e perguntas murmuradas irromperam pelo grupo. Papoula Pomfrey pousou os olhos em Hermione dando-lhe um assentimento e um sorriso gentil.

"Por volta da hora do jantar, no dia 20 de Dezembro, Voldemort estará chegando com seu exército ao castelo. Agradecimentos a Hermione e a Severo porque assim que chegarem eles encontrarão uma morte instantânea. Logo após isso Voldemort, na companhia de Severo e de Hermione, aparatarão livremente no Salão Principal para capturar-me." Alvo parou e riu ruidosamente. "Não sabe ele que irá encontrar os aurores do ministério. E ele também não está ciente que seus dois servos mais leais o têm espionado há vários meses. Dada esta informação qualquer um que optar por permanecer no castelo e na luta pode assim fazer. Se não, eu compreendo perfeitamente bem, e serão colocados em uma posição segura até que Voldemort esteja destruído."

Alvo examinou tudo com um olhar crítico e a expressão grave, "Isto deve ser um plano relativamente fácil de executar. Estivemos trabalhando nele por vários meses. Se ainda assim, algum de vocês optarem por sair, por favor, façam isso agora".

Um silêncio caiu sobre o salão e após um longo momento um sorriso gracioso apareceu outra vez no rosto do diretor. "Muito bom, eu não esperava nada menos que isso de todos vocês. Agora, então, Harry Potter estará chegando hoje à noite. Os aurores estarão viajando durante a noite, vindo através da floresta proibida para evitar algum imprevisto. Um quarto foi reservado logo acima das masmorras e eles serão abrigados lá. Vocês todos irão receber suas atribuições."

Todos examinaram sua sugestão enquanto Alvo andou em torno da mesa e seguiu para a porta de saída. Acompanhado o tempo todo pelo olhar odioso emplastrado na cara de Severo. Os outros não foram preparados para Hermione no estado atual. Hermione percebeu e começou a fazer seu caminho até a porta atrás de si. Desafortunadamente, Madame Hooch foi quem tentou fazê-la parar. "Hermione, onde é que você vai. Fique, nós queremos saber sobre tudo isso." Hermione parou e girou nos calcanhares para encarar a professora com um olhar selvagem.

"Eu sei que iste deve ter sido terrível para você, fingir ser um deles e tudo mais." Sem pensar, madame Hooch indicou Severo com um aceno de sua cabeça.

Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram-se e ela andou lentamente até a mulher mais baixa. "Perdoe-me, Rolanda, mas você não sabe porra nenhuma sobre mim. Se você soubesse não ousaria pousar seu olhar em Snape e você não ousaria me encarar agora. Eu derramei sangue por muito menos de um insulto."

Hermione girou e dirigiu-se à porta mais uma vez. Hooch estava furiosa e fez menção de segui-la, mas foi parada pela mão de Severo em seu braço e pela voz de Alvo da outra extremidade do Salão. "Madame Hooch, deixe-a sozinha. Ela está falando a verdade."

Agradecidamente, a porta fechou-se atrás de Hermione antes que Hooch pudesse comentar. "Mas que garota mal educada! Quem ela pensa que é?"

Alvo andou rapidamente até Madame Hooch e acenou para Severo de lado. "Ela é uma professora desta escola e é provavelmente a bruxa mais corajosa que já andou por este castelo. Nós vamos esquecer isso de qualquer maneira, Rolanda. Mas deixe-me certificar que você compreenda algo. Se você falar dela dessa maneira outra vez, perderá sua posição nesta escola imediatamente. Isso pode servir de consolo para você. Hermione Granger fez mais em uma única noite do que você em toda a sua vida para merecer um descanso como esse. Severo à parte. Você vai respeitá-la ou você sairá."

Alvo retirou-se do salão. Assim que estava fora do alcance do seu ouvido, Madame Hooch xingou indignamente, "Bem eu nunca...".

A voz de Minerva McGonagall parou-a, "Você devia agradecer por isso, Rolanda. Você devia agradecer.".

Severo saiu do Salão imediatamente, não querendo ouvir mais nada. Encontrou Hermione no Salão Comunal vazio da Grifinória. Tinha acendido a lareira e estava sentado em frente a ela, os pés em cima de uma mesa, fumando um cigarro.

Severo puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se oposto a ela. Curvou-se para frente e descansou seus cotovelos nos próprios joelhos. Hermione prestou-lhe atenção enquanto contemplou o maço envolvido em celofane na mesa. Finalmente, apanhou-o e agitou um cigarro para fora dele. Girou-o habilmente pelos seus dedos por diversas vezes antes de levá-lo a sua boca. Retirou sua varinha e quando o acendeu sentou-se para trás, pondo seus pés sobre a mesma mesa, dando um firme e longo trago.

"Desde quando mantém esse mau hábito?"

"Eu retomei-o há aproximadamente 30 segundos. Parei quando Alvo me deu a posição para ensinar aqui. Não quis ser uma impressionável má influência para as mentes novas copiarem. Agora eu realmente não dou a mínima sobre impressionar nenhuma mente nova."

"Hooch fez um escândalo depois que eu saí?"

Severo riu abertamente da pergunta, "Não, eu não diria um escândalo. Mas, está completamente furiosa, entretanto. Foi pôr a cabeça no lugar, sem dúvida alguma, correrá para falar por um longo tempo debaixo da saia de Minerva.".

"Ela sempre andou ao nosso redor com um cabo de vassoura debaixo da bunda. Eu juro, sempre nós estávamos mudando e ela sempre encontrava uma razão para andar perto de nós. Conversava até sobre lustre com os estudantes. Deus, era sempre irritante."

Sentaram-se juntos no silêncio, fumando e pensando. Severo lançou seu cigarro no fogo primeiro e puxou a conversa. "Você está pronta para tudo isso. Eu me refiro a Harry, Sirius, Ron... Todos os que vão estar aqui."

Hermione sentada em cima, apagou seu toco de cigarro no carpete, arrancado um outro riso de Severo. "Bem, eu não vou sair por aí cortando suas gargantas se é o que você está me perguntando. Se permanecerem longe do meu caminho, eu permanecerei longe dos deles. Mais do que isso eu não posso prometer."

"Eu não pediria mais do que isso."

Severo estudou-a por um momento longo antes de retornar, "Mesmo assim, você está pronta para isto? Somente uma semana e estará tudo terminado.".

Hermione suspirou e escolheu mais um cigarro, sua mente trabalhando obviamente em busca de uma resposta. Pelo breve tempo que levou para acendê-lo, encontrou uma. "Eu estou pronta. Eu estive pronta para que isto acabasse desde o segundo que começou. Acredite, eu sei que você não compreende. Há muito aqui que você não compreende."

Severo jogou seus pés para baixo e inclinou-se para frente outra vez, fixando seus olhos nela. "Maldição menina, então me deixe compreender! Explique-me. O que é que está acontecendo dentro de você. Eu tento, eu realmente tento imaginar. Como posso ajudar se você vive se afastando de mim?"

"Esta não é a minha vida. Esta é a vida dela e ela foi criada sob a ilusão que nós éramos algo que nós não somos. Você ouviu Alvo. É tudo uma farsa."

Severo caiu de encontro ao encosto da cadeira outra vez. Sua voz era áspera, hostil, "Algumas coisas não eram uma farsa e você sabe.".

"Algumas coisas não me aconteceram, Snape. Eu tive a dor, ela teve a glória. Eu tive o frio, ela teve seu calor. Agora, eu começo algo. Uma vida, eu ganhei uma vida."

"E assim, para ter sua vida, você vai roubá-la dela. No processo, você vai roubar a minha também."

Hermione levantou-se lentamente, "Nós existimos juntas, como temos sido por muito tempo. Agora nós temos muito para superar, mais algum dia isso ficará em nosso passado, a vida está a nossa frente. Quanto à sua, isso é problema seu.".

Severo olhou fixamente a porta depois que ela tinha se retirado, esteve completamente assim por muito tempo, antes que deslizasse o maço de cigarros para seu bolso esquerdo.

Mais tarde nessa noite, Severo encontrou-se sentado ao lado de Hermione no escritório de Alvo. Sentados transversalmente a eles, estavam Sirius Black e Harry Potter. Podia jurar que o ódio que emanava de Hermione era palpável quando pousou os olhos em Black. Alvo sentou-se na extremidade da mesa, bancando o juiz.

Harry estava expondo a lista dos Aurores que estaria chegando nos próximos dias. "Bem, serão trinta no total. Acham que é o bastante?"

Severo estreitou seus olhos, adicionando o número em sua cabeça. "Junto com nós cinco, e os nove membros da equipe de funcionários que estão aqui isso deve ser mais do que necessário. Eu confio também que você tenha trabalhado em algum feitiço que será usado para destruí-lo."

Sirius soprou um suspiro para fora de seu peito. "Sim, bem, ele pode ser um complexo trabalhoso para você. Já que Poções é que são as suas especialidades. Basicamente é a _Avada Kedavra_, mas com um pontapé enorme. Nós vamos cercá-lo e combinaremos os poderes de todas as varinhas, cada um que irá agarrar a varinha da pessoa ao lado de si mesmo formando um círculo grande. Harry será o centro do círculo do poder. Escolherá o momento. O poder deve ser bastante para incinerar imediatamente o bastardo."

Hermione encarava Black atentamente com uma sobrancelha levantada, "E quem tomará a Poção Polissuco, para fazer a parte de Lucio?".

O rosto de Harry foi iluminado com um sorriso brilhante. Brilhante demais para o gosto de Severo. "Eu achei que Sirius seria a escolha perfeita, Hermione. Eu confio em receber sua aprovação, naturalmente."

Hermione moveu os olhos para Harry e Severo poderia ver que havia um acordo não mencionado nessa comunicação. Alvo observava isto também, mas não fez nenhum movimento para intervir. "Claro, Harry, eu apenas acho que é perfeito."

Alvo assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, mantendo toda emoção em seu rosto. "Muito bem, então. Será Sirius. Nós nos encontraremos formalmente outra vez em cinco dias para discutirmos sobre tudo. Por enquanto, Harry, eu confio que você terá todos bem posicionados em torno do Salão Principal."

Hermione estava de pé, pronta para sair assim que Harry respondesse que estaria pronto. Severo acompanhou-a pela porta, não oferecendo nenhum cumprimento educado a qualquer um, à exceção de Alvo.

Estavam caminhando mais abaixo no corredor quando uma voz atrás a chamou "Hei, Hermione, aonde você vai que saiu correndo assim tão rápido? Eu achei que talvez nós pudéssemos fazer algo mais interessante" Os pés de Hermione pararam abruptamente e sua cabeça levantou-se orgulhosamente. Antes que pudesse virar-se, Severo silvou, "Granger, deixe-o, e continue andando.".

Ela surpreendeu Severo sem questionar seu argumento. Quando tinha virado no corredor seguinte, Severo virou-se e andou lentamente até Black. Estava lutando para se controlar e não espancá-lo; mas permitiu-se empurrá-lo de encontro ao chão. Sirius puxou a varinha de sua capa, mas um pontapé bem-colocado rolou-a para fora de seu alcance. Severo colocou um pé cuidadoso na virilha dele e inclinou-se para frente, apenas ligeiramente. "Se você somente respirar errado na presença dela, eu cedo à porra da minha vontade e ponho um fim em você."

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram para mostrar o quanto havia entendido, mas não respondeu. Severo viu pelo canto do olho Harry caminhar até eles. Harry não olhou nem mesmo de relance para o homem no chão. "Vamos Severo, eu tenho uma garrafa do Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden na minha mala. Importa-se de tomarmos um drink?"

Os dois homens, que não eram exatamente amigos, fizeram uma pequena pausa a fim de construírem uma pequena ponte sobre o abismo entre eles nessa noite. Deixaram Sirius ainda no chão, sozinho, olhando fixamente para eles.

Mais tarde essa noite, ela veio. Sua Hermione. Uma linda visão colorida emergiu do banheiro, vestida de Cetim champanhe. O vestido longo era adornado ao longo do decote com um laço preto. Virou-se para a luz, revelando uma fenda extremamente suave na parte de trás com um desenho de linhas cruzadas também pretas.

Severo moveu-se para pôr o livro que estava em suas mãos sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. O livro caiu no chão em vez disso, por sua distração com a mulher à frente dele.

Hermione sorriu e aproximou-se dele lentamente. Subiu nos pés da cama e veio rastejando lentamente. Severo não falou receoso de quebrar a linha sutil que tinha com seu eu verdadeiro nesse ponto.

Permitiu que ela abrisse a camisa do seu pijama, fechando seus olhos quando ela a removeu de seus braços e deslizou suas mãos pelo seu peito. Suas calças saíram em seguida e foram depositadas rapidamente no chão. Quando abriu seus olhos, ela olhava-o atenta, com as pernas abertas. Quando teve sua atenção, baixou seus lábios nos dela.

Adorou a sensação de como seus seios o afagaram através do material acetinado de seu vestido. Severo sentou-se por cima em linha reta. Hermione começou levantar o vestido sobre sua cabeça, unicamente para ser parada pelas mãos dele. "Deixe-o, eu gosto de senti-la dessa forma."

Com um impulso delicado, ela estava colocada de costas para ele, por baixo. Severo amou a maneira que seu corpo deslizou sobre o material. Excitado com a maciez de seu corpo, embriagando-se com a descida do tecido em sua boca.

Sem preocupar-se com o tempo ele a trouxe para mais perto, virando-a com o cuidado de que não o tocasse. Quando as mãos dela moveram-se para afagá-lo, ele as afastou. Deslizou o vestido até a altura de sua cintura. Passou uma das mãos por baixo, alcançando um mamilo, sua boca encontrou a região central dela e começou a trabalhar. Sua mão livre mergulhou para dentro e para fora dela, enquanto sua língua concentrava-se um pouco mais acima. Sentiu seus dedos afagarem de maneira contínua seu cabelo. Pensou indeciso se ela queria empurrá-lo e afastar sua boca ou queria prendê-lo.

Manteve-se nela até ouvir gritos agudos e sentir seus músculos se contraírem ritmadamente em torno de seus dedos. Outra vez deslizou para cima do seu corpo, parando com devida atenção na, já hipersensível, área dos seios. Em pouco tempo estava em seus lábios outra vez, ela sussurrando seu nome como um mantra.

Penetrou nela e moveu rapidamente uma mão entre seus corpos para recomeçar a atenção que sua língua tinha lhe dado. Agradecida, ela gozou rapidamente outra vez e Severo permitiu-se ir com ela.

Silenciosamente, ele prendeu-lhe, durante muito tempo na noite. Estava com medo de dormir. Porque na manhã seguinte acordaria com uma outra mulher. Estava com medo que esta noite fosse a última.

**N/T:** Bom gente, aqui está o capítulo 16. Antes de mais nada quero prestar as devidas honras a Noctivague que começou essa tradução e cuidou dela tão bem, até os diversos caminhos da vida a terem feito se afastar. Toda tradução até o capitulo 15 dessa maravilhosa fic, foram trabalhos dessa maravilhosa autora e tradutora. Eu, personificando todos os leitores, agradeço de coração por ela ter me apresentado à versão em português dessa história.

A Idamae também quer deixar explícitos seus agradecimentos e devido reconhecimento a todo esforço desprendido por ela. Parabéns Noctivague e obrigada!

A partir daqui a tradução passa aos meus cuidados, MiGranger, com a ajuda constante de minhas grandes amigas no universo Potteriano Clau Snape e Ferporcel. Espero que continue a altura do desejo de cada um de vocês de continuarem lendo a fic.


	18. Capitulo 17

**A Fortaleza interior**

Original em inglês: Idamae

Versão em Português:

Noctivague (Capitulo 01 ao 15)

MiGranger (A partir capítulo 16)

**Capítulo 17**

A manhã do dia vinte de Dezembro chegou com um esplêndido céu azul, raios de sol, e um vento frio e seco. Severo olhava por cima da janela, observando a neve derreter, e meditava sobre o dia e a noite longos adiante.

Através do Salão de Entrada, trinta aurores estavam começando a se mexer. Severo tinha gastado os últimos dias no quarto onde seria desenvolvido o plano, trabalhando exaustivamente, até que não houvesse nenhuma dúvida que a parte mais densa do veneno estava perfeita.

A Comensal da Morte estava dormindo no sofá onde tinha adormecido desde a noite anterior. Uma garrafa vazia de tequila caída no chão ao lado dela. Bem próximo, seu próprio frasco vazio de Ogden repousava também. Tinham sentado juntos à maior parte da noite, ajustando firmemente suas próprias ações e diálogos. Eles treinaram sem interrupção suas estratégias como se fosse alguma grande produção teatral, e de alguma forma, era.

Sua Hermione aparentemente tinha desaparecido. Nos últimos seis dias, tinha sido somente seu lado negro. Sentiu falta dela, mas não permitiria a si próprio que insistisse no assunto excessivamente longo. Hoje à noite tudo terminaria e, por Merlin ele a teria de volta.

De repente, ela acordou, dirigiu-se para o dormitório. Ele seguiu-a até o banheiro e pôde ouvir o som de esforço que fez para vomitar. Ajoelhou-se no chão de pedra por trás dela e prendeu seu cabelo para trás enquanto ela esvaziava seu estômago. Quando o episódio veio ao fim, ela sentou-se pra trás, fechando os olhos e um filete de suor escorreu em sua testa. Severo ergueu-se e apanhou uma toalha de rosto. Após umedecê-la ele curvou-se para baixo e colocou-a em sua mão trêmula. Os olhos aos poucos se abriram e ela olhou para cima, sorrindo para ele. "Obrigada. Eu suponho que bebi tequila demais na noite anterior."

"Parece que sim, Granger. Comece limpando-se e vestindo-se, eu esperarei na ante-sala do quarto."

Enquanto ela se aprontava, ele pediu chá e torradas e livrou-se das garrafas vazias. Logo, ela emergiu vestida em vestes frescas, seu cabelo úmido e bem embaraçado. "Sente-se e coma algo," Severo ordenou. Andou até o quarto ao lado e retornou com a escova de cabelo dela. Hermione sentou-se no sofá de estilo indiano, mastigando ruidosamente boa parte das torradas secas. Ele manteve-se atrás dela e trabalhou todos os nós de seu cabelo, tendo prazer até mesmo neste pequeno contato roubado com ela.

Hermione terminou suas torradas e segurou a caneca fumegante em ambas às mãos, inclinando-se para trás com um suspiro. Quando o som escapou de seus lábios a mente de Severo foi jogada imediatamente para as noites onde o mesmo suspiro tinha escapado da mesma boca. Esforçando-se para empurrar a inundação de luxúria que desceu através de seu corpo até sua virilha, ele deixou cair suas mãos para afastá-la de si. Lançando a escova no sofá ao lado dela ele murmurou, "Eu acho que você podia tratar de descansar," e deu a volta para sentar-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa boba de esconder o desejo que se empurrava de encontro às suas calças. Não havia nenhum por que. Mesmo nesta forma, Hermione sempre esteve por dentro; sempre esteve ciente de tudo que lhe causava. Com um próprio suspiro, apalpou seu bolso e retirou seu maço de cigarros.

Hermione sorriu de lado para ele e virou-se para colocar sua caneca na mesa. "Você sabe que essas coisas o matarão."

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha para ela e exalou a fumaça do cigarro, "É mesmo?"

"Sim, agora jogue um pra mim."

Quando ela o acendeu, Severo perguntou, "Você está pronta para esta noite?"

"Tão pronta como eu sempre estive. E você?"

Severo grunhiu uma resposta.

De repente, o cigarro nos dedos dela desapareceu e seu rosto tornou-se desesperado. "Severo, você tem que saber. Não importa o que aconteça hoje à noite, não importa o que aconteça após essa noite, foi tudo culpa dela. Valeu a pena cada segundo para passarmos o que passamos."

Seu próprio cigarro foi lançado à lareira e cruzou a distância com o coração acelerado. Sentando-se ao lado dela, agarrou-a pelos ombros firmemente e olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, "Hermione? Oh Deuses, Hermione! Não me deixe. Quando isto acabar você pode ficar. Este corpo é seu, não dela. Fique!"

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas, "Este corpo é meu, ele é dela, ele é seu, ele é... Oh, não importa. Eu não posso ficar, eu não posso." As mãos vieram para cima segurando os dois lados do seu rosto, prendendo seu olhar ao dela. "Apenas se lembre que valeu a pena."

"Então me leve com você. Eu jogo tudo pro alto. Magia, o Mundo Bruxo, Hogwarts, tudo isso. Leve-me com você!"

Ela inclinou-se para frente, a cabeça ligeiramente baixa até que sua testa tocou a dele. Agitando sua cabeça para frente e para trás, respondeu macia, "Não, você não pode ir comigo. Ainda há ainda muito que você não sabe, e você não pode saber." As lágrimas percorreram os olhos dela, correndo até que gotejaram do seu queixo até a barra das suas calças.

Com um grito selvagem saído das profundezas do seu ser atormentado, ele arrebatou-a para si. Prendeu-a quase que dentro de si próprio, aumentando seu aperto, tentando forçá-la ao seu coração. Um plano selvagem começou a formar-se em sua mente, nascido de seu desespero. Se falhassem hoje à noite, se Voldemort fosse vitorioso, então ela teria que ficar. _"Deuses, o que eu estou pensando? O que é que ela está fazendo comigo?"_

Hermione empurrou-se de seus braços com uma força tamanha que ele nunca soube que ela a possuía. Pôs-se de pé rapidamente e olhou-o com desprezo enquanto se dirigia para a porta. "Oh, Snape, você não acha que eu permitiria que você viesse conosco nessa viagem a diante. Eu realmente não acho que você poderia lidar com isso."

Severo lutou contra os impulsos violentos que o invadiram. O impulso de ir até ela, pegar seu veritaserum para empurrá-lo goela a baixo, era o de menos. O impulso de encurralar Sirius Black e fazê-lo sangrar era consideravelmente muito mais forte. O impulso de cortar seus pulsos e abri-los inteiros e ser amaldiçoado era sem dúvida o mais forte de todos. Com uma risada amarga, ele afastou-os e dirigiu-se para seu escritório e assim começar a preparar a sala de aula.

Muitas horas mais tarde, estava esgotado, mas havia terminado. Tinha usado uma magia fortíssima para selar o quarto hermeticamente. Os recipientes contendo a poção mortal estavam espalhados ao redor do quarto, galões e galões. Um caldeirão cheio com a fórmula que se transformaria em gás estava no centro da mesa, esperando seu comando para começar a borrifar.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho, saiu do quarto pela única porta não selada. No corredor fora da sala de aula encontrou com Harry. "Severo, acredito que tenha terminado os preparativos lá dentro?"

Com um aceno de sua varinha, a porta bateu fechando-se. "Se completarão em um instante. Harry, uma vez que esta porta esteja selada, eu começarei os processos no interior. O chão será coberto com, bem, morte líquida, e o ar se encherá com os mesmos fluidos. NINGUÉM deve romper estas proteções. ENTENDIDO? A poção tem uma duração de reação de quarenta e oito horas e as portas não devem ser abertas, até que passe esse prazo. Os corpos terão apodrecidos nesse ponto, mas é a única maneira de assegurar que ninguém do nosso lado seja prejudicado."

"Entendido. Você tem visto Hermione?"

Severo terminou de lacrar a porta e vistoriou-a antes de responder. "Eu tive o prazer de ver ambas esta manhã. Não se preocupe, ela estará aqui quando chegar à hora de aparatar."

Harry falou cautelosamente, "Você está apaixonado por ela, não está?".

Severo inclinou-se para trás de encontro à parede de pedra e olhou para o teto, evitando os olhos do outro bruxo. "Sim, eu suponho que estou". Embora não me ajude em nada. Elas fizeram questão de deixar claro que assim que isso acabar, elas partirão

Harry ficou quieto por um instante antes de falar em um tom baixo, "Então eu a trarei de volta."

Severo riu e olhou Harry com sofrimento nos olhos, "Você pensa que isso é simples. Somente cavar e trazê-la de volta, você acredita? E a Comensal, o que nós vamos fazer com ela? Você sabe o quão perigosa ela é, você a viu em ação. Embora o que você tenha visto não faça jus a uma mera sombra da verdade."

"Isso, Severo, é você que tem que resolver. Você é o único com um mínimo de controle sobre ela. Você é o único que a ama. Você é a pessoa que deve colocá-la outra vez no eixo."

"Igual ao seu pai, Potter. Sempre um sonhador. Bem, você pode continuar sonhando esse seu pequeno sonho. Eu vejo as coisas do jeito que elas são. Eu vejo um futuro sozinho."

Severo virou-se para a porta outra vez e começou a entoar os feitiços. Vários minutos se passaram até que ele assentiu e seguiu para baixo no corredor. Harry ouviu o bater de sua porta ecoando pelas masmorras.

Por volta do meio da tarde Severo tinha voltado a sua insensível calma anterior. Vestiu-se para o ato final de sua performance: os habituais trajes de poções, completados com o revestimento nobre do manto, e as vestes pretas esvoaçantes.

Hermione tinha retornado aproximadamente há uma hora e sem uma única palavra tinha se trancado no quarto, para presumidamente, vestir-se. Apareceu, finalmente, com a fantasia de bruxa malévola em couro preto. As calças tipo de montaria apertadas, enlaçadas dos lados do quadril ao tornozelo. Um par de sandálias de plataforma pretas extremamente altas trouxe-a até quase sua altura. Um top tipo espartilho atado do meio para cima, deixando assim uma parte decotada, onde poderia se ver a marca negra gravada em seu seio. Seu casaco preto, típico das bruxas foi jogado displicentemente sobre seu braço e seu cabelo era uma profusão de ondas frouxas, selvagens.

Após examinar suas vestes, Severo permitiu a si próprio um outro insinuar em sua direção. Mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de se deixar levar por ela agora. Andou até porta, "Vamos embora, ele estará nos chamando logo."

Cruzaram a entrada do quarto, apressando-se. Gina Weasley foi a primeira a cumprimentar Hermione, jogando os braços em torno dela. "Oh, Hermione. Eu sinto tanto por você. Eu penso que você deve parar com isto o quanto antes. Oh, minha querida, o que você está usando. Uau, eu nunca poderia usar algo assim, nem em um milhão de anos."

Hermione respondeu desdenhosamente, "Isso seria muita sorte para você, Gina," antes de empurrar a ruiva chocada para trás de si e caminhar até onde Harry e Rony estavam parados com Alvo. Severo juntou-se a eles, parando atrás dela.

Rony estava dançando nervosamente de um pé ao outro, lançando olhares rápidos para Hermione, examinando-a. Finalmente, sua cara sardenta ficou branca quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o seio dela. Hermione notou, claro e sua mão subiu para envolver o couro preto que estava por baixo. "Ah, sim, Rony. Voldemort achou um lugar para me marcar muito mais interessante do que onde sua cicatriz se encontra."

O pânico espalhou-se na cara do bruxo de cabelos vermelhos. "Oh, Deuses, Hermione. Você sabe? Eu sinto muito." Rony enterrou o rosto em suas mãos. Com uma amostra raramente vista de afeição, a bruxa moveu uma mão para cima e puxou as mãos deles para baixo. "Seja macho, Rony. Você fez uma escolha errada. Eu não sou um produto de seu erro. Eu sou o produto do erro de uma outra pessoa. E É um erro que estarão me pagando logo, logo."

De repente, sentiram a pele queimar. Hermione virou-se para Severo com apenas uma sugestão do medo que brilhava sobre os olhos dela enquanto prendia seu casaco em seu pescoço. Severo tirou das vestes dois frasquinhos e pressionou-os na mão de Harry. "A Polissuco. Dois, no caso de haver algum problema com uma delas." Harry apertou a mão dele antes de soltá-la e Severo voltou-se para Alvo. "Você tem que deixar cair às proteções na sala de aula para permitir que aparatem dentro dela. Você deve ser capaz de monitorar as atividades lá dentro com um simples feitiço externo. Nós temos que ir, deixe cair às proteções, Alvo."

"Boa sorte, vocês dois. Boa sorte a todos nós." Alvo Dumbledore fechou seus olhos e depois de um breve momento Hermione e Severo tinham ido.

Quando apareceram, o salão de baile estava cheio de Comensais da Morte. Severo calculou mentalmente perto de cem, enquanto deixou-se cair de joelhos. Hermione deu a volta apressadamente e moveu-se para o lado de Voldemort. A excitação brilhou nos olhos dela e um sorriso enorme formou-se pelo seu rosto. "Meu senhor, o dia finalmente chegou. Tudo que nós planejamos e esperamos finalmente está aqui."

Voldemort gesticulou para Severo com um estalar de dedos e ele levantou-se para ficar ao lado de Hermione. "Meus leais servos. À hora se aproxima e logo Hogwarts será minha. Meus agradecimentos antecipados vão para vocês, pelo trabalho bem feito. Apoderem-se do castelo, derramando tanto sangue como vocês quiserem. Apenas lembre-se, Alvo Dumbledore é meu. Lúcio está com tudo preparado."

Lúcio Malfoy deu um passo à frente, "Sim, meu senhor. Todos só estão esperando ansiosamente seu comando."

Severo o examinou e deu um passo à frente, "Meu senhor, se eu pudesse?" Voldemort assentiu e Severo continuou, "Malfoy, eu sugiro que você divida o grupo em dois, um grupo aparatará alguns minutos após o primeiro. A sala de aula parece um pouco pequena para tantos guerreiros. Leve-os para fora do quarto e assim permitirá rapidamente a chegada do segundo grupo. Mantenha-os próximo de você até que apareça em Hogwarts."

Voldemort pareceu satisfeito com a sugestão, "Faça assim, Malfoy. Você sairá em exatamente cinco minutos. Assim, mexa-se rápido."

Os três prestaram bastante atenção enquanto Lúcio dividia o grupo. Dentro dos minutos estabelecidos, cada lado se juntou formando um círculo. Quando Voldemort concordou, ele deu a ordem. "Lúcio, envie o primeiro grupo." Ao comando de Malfoy, o grupo de Comensais desapareceu.

Nenhuma palavra; o quarto estava totalmente silencioso. Severo podia sentir a tensão de Hermione ao lado dele e estendeu uma mão para apertar a dela, escondido nas dobras de suas vestes. Voldemort quebrou o silêncio com o comando para o segundo grupo partir. Com uma curvatura final, Lúcio desapareceu.

Hermione apertou a mão de Severo firmemente e virou-se para lhe dar um sorriso verdadeiramente radiante, antes dela girar ao redor e dirigir-se a Voldemort. "Oh, meu senhor, tudo que nós temos que fazer é esperar. Quando Lúcio retornar para nos dizer que tudo está livre, nós sairemos. Eu não posso esperar para vê-los todos mortos, eu não posso esperar para queimar a torre de Grifinória e colocá-la no chão." Severo observava ela pular e aplaudir alegremente...

Voldemort, extasiado pelo comportamento animado dela, sorriu, "Bem, Hermione, eu estava planejando ter Hogwarts como minha propriedade. Mas se você o desejar, você pode incinerar o castelo inteiro. Eu construirei outro, apenas para vê-la feliz."

"Agora, Severo, Hermione, como vão as coisas entre vocês dois. Alguma notícia de um herdeiro para me servir no futuro?"

A postura de Hermione ficou rapidamente rígida, "Meu senhor, isso não é algo a ser discutido agora. Haverá muito tempo pela frente para discutirmos sobre crianças."

Voldemort examinou Hermione com cuidado, em seguida assentiu sorrindo, "Muito bem, minha cara. A discussão pode esperar até que as festividades dessa noite terminem. Severo, olhe para ela, não é justamente a bruxa a mais bonita que já andou por estas terras?"

Severo respondeu, a voz dele saiu com mais emoção do que ele gostaria, "Claro que ela é, meu senhor."

Enquanto esperavam, Hermione começou a passear. Os passos largos fizeram sulcos na terra, enquanto sua expressão ficava completamente enfadonha. A espera foi curta, aproximadamente 15 minutos, mais ou menos.

Houve um "POP" e Lúcio Malfoy ajoelhou-se para beijar as vestes de Voldemort. "A ida até o castelo é segura, Lúcio?"

"Sim, meu senhor. O velho imbecil é limitado e está esperando sua chegada. A equipe de funcionários também ainda vive, simplesmente para que possam testemunhar a morte violenta de Dumbledore e as portas estão esperando sua bandeira feita com o cadáver dele."

Severo riu para si mesmo – Tinha que dar pontos a Sirius por sua arte de representar. Mas, Voldemort interrompeu-o. "Hermione, você está pronta para dar uma diversão aquele velho?"

Hermione postou-se próximo de Lúcio/Sirius. "Sim, Meu Senhor. Mas antes de nós irmos, eu desejo fazer uma reivindicação."

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam em antecipação, era óbvio que ele sabia o que estava por vir. "Você pode reivindicar o que quiser, Hermione."

Muito sedutoramente, Hermione inclinou-se para lamber o lóbulo da orelha do homem ao lado dela. Um sorriso mal surgiu na cara de Lúcio Malfoy. Hermione então, sussurrou um feitiço silenciador, deixando-o mudo. "Deixe-me refrescar sua memória, Lúcio. _Expelliarmus_." A varinha de Sirius voou de sua mão e Hermione a agarrou partindo-a ao meio. Hermione moveu-se para encarar o bruxo estarrecido. "Há quase dois meses, eu fui espancada e violada por você próprio e por outros nove homens." Um pontapé na virilha fez Sirius ajoelhar-se. "Nesta noite, nosso senhor ofereceu-me sua vida." Um outro pontapé, desta vez com o salto afiado no rosto dele, lançou-o para trás.

Severo sorriu enquanto observou uma marca molhada se espalhar na parte dianteira das calças do homem. "Ele me reservou o direito de reivindicar sua vida em uma oportunidade mais apropriada dentro da minha lealdade ao meu senhor." Hermione passeou ao seu redor e enfiou o poderoso bico das botas em suas costelas. O sangue estava começando a fluir pela boca de Lúcio/Sirius. "Hoje eu reivindico essa vida." Hermione agachou-se até o chão suspendendo sua cabeça do assoalho pelo seu cabelo longo, loiro. "Você é uma desonra à causa pela qual você luta" Hermione silvou antes de bater a parte posterior da cabeça dele de encontro ao assoalho de mármore de maneira repugnante. Ela levantou-se com toda sua grandeza e olhou para o homem agora inconsciente. Severo supôs pela quantidade de sangue que se espalhava pelo piso por trás de sua cabeça, que ele já estava morto.

Hermione não considerou nenhuma possibilidade. Puxou sua varinha de sua luva e apontou para o corpo. "_Avada Kedavra_"

Por um instante apenas olhou o cadáver no chão. Ela olhou em volta de si com os olhos quase calmos, primeiro para Severo, e depois para Voldemort. "Eu estou pronta para terminar isto, meu senhor."

NT: Bom gente, esse capítulo está aí graças a Clau Snape, ela quem cuidou da maior parte dele porque eu estive com muito trabalho essa semana. O próximo também já está quase prontinho e com certeza vocês o terão logo, logo. Muito obrigada a todos. Parabéns a Idamae por mais um excelente capítulo.


	19. Capitulo 18

**A Fortaleza interior**

Original em inglês: Idamae

Versão em Português:

Noctivague (Capitulo 01 ao 15)

MiGranger (A partir capítulo 16)

**Capítulo 18**

Voldemort, Hermione, e Severo apareceram no centro do Salão Principal com as varinhas prontas. A única luz no aposento brilhava diretamente no centro. O perímetro do lugar estava cheio de sombras escuras. Aqui e ali as sombras revelavam ligeiramente uma forma humana.

Alvo Dumbledore descansava próximo de onde tinham aparecido, cabeça curvada, esperando por sua falsa derrota. Em dois passos largos, Hermione quebrou a distância entre o diretor e ela mesma. "A hora chegou, diretor." Com um sorriso, levemente bobo, ela encarou Voldemort, mantendo seu corpo entre os dois velhos inimigos.

"Meu lorde, eu lhe imploro, isso é algo que eu sempre quis fazer neste Salão desde que eu era do primeiro ano da Grifinória." Aplicando desprezo ao nome da sua casa, trouxe um sorriso benigno à cara de Voldemort. "E eu nego qualquer coisa a você, Hermione?"

Hermione jogou os ombros para trás e respirou profundamente enquanto olhava em torno do salão, examinando tudo com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito. Com a respiração bloqueada pela emoção, ela rangeu para fora, "Eu tenho esperado por muito tempo." Levantou sua varinha por trás de sua cabeça em uma posição de ataque que geralmente era reservada para os Sonserinos. Sua cabeça ainda se movia, aparentemente examinando o local. De repente o grito, "Expelliarmus," e uma varinha voou para a mão de Hermione.

As sombras se deslocaram e, o aposento foi inundado pela luz, Voldemort notou que se encontrava cercado. A compreensão transpareceu em seu rosto, então pura e naturalmente, a fúria o encheu. Todos em torno deles, dúzias de Aurores deram um passo à frente, para dar forma a uma corrente circular. Cada um prendeu sua varinha em sua mão direita, cada varinha estendida à pessoa ao lado dele. Todos seguraram a varinha vizinha a sua esquerda. Somente o zumbido do poder era verdadeiramente audível.

Hermione e Alvo moveram-se simultaneamente, sem ensaios. Alvo afastou-se dois passos para sua esquerda, Hermione dois para sua direita e Voldemort encontrou-se cara a cara com Harry Potter, enfrentando-lhe. O rosto de Hermione assumiu, se possível, uma beleza mais radiante enquanto incandescia completamente com uma força interior nunca antes vista. Seus olhos focados em Voldemort. Lentamente, muito cautelosamente, ergueu a varinha dele e quebrou-a em dois. Severo moveu-se então, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Juntos, tomaram seus lugares no círculo.

Alvo estava à direita de Harry, estendendo sua varinha a Gina Weasley e colocando sua mão no ombro de Harry. Severo agarrou a varinha de Ronald Weasley e colocou sua varinha na mão de Hermione. Hermione estendeu a sua para a esquerda e colocou sua mão no ombro de Harry, o murmúrio mágico levantou-se a um rugido.

Os olhos de Voldemort eram agora como os de um animal encurralado, apavorado e moviam-se como uma flecha em busca de procurar meios de escapar. Não encontrando nenhum, pousaram em Hermione numa renúncia silenciosa. Nenhuma súplica, nenhuma promessa de retorno, e nenhuma observação altiva. Apenas uma aceitação silenciosa de seu destino, e um último olhar de saudade no instrumento de sua destruição.

A voz de Harry era forte, fluindo com poder. Ele não falou alto, ou com demasiada avidez. Foi num ponto baixo e nivelado que falou, "_Avada Kedavra_." Da varinha de Harry emitiu-se para frente uma seta verde. Antes que tivesse um momento de reagir Voldemort girou em torno de si próprio, incandescendo, no furacão do poder. Ele rolou até que se espalhou e pareceu ser encerrado em um bloco de gelo verde limão.

"Hermione" foi o último grito suplicante do demônio, quando a luz o alcançou. O poder da imperdoável o reduziu a uma pilha de cinzas no centro do assoalho. Alvo foi o primeiro a quebrar o círculo, movendo-se para frente. O rugido morreu e o quarto era de um silêncio mortal quando Alvo executou o ato final para a conclusão. Uma caixa de prata apareceu em suas mãos e ao seu comando as cinzas giraram e levantaram-se do assoalho, vindo descansar dentro da caixa. Alvo fechou a tampa com um estrondo alto e sorriu.

O salão estourou em aplausos, e vozes altas, felizes. Somente Hermione e Severo permaneceram quietos, ainda unidos pela varinha de Severo. Por anos tinha esperado este momento, e agora que ele havia chegado não sabia como reagir. Dentro dessa caixa de prata estavam colocados não somente os restos mortais de Voldemort, mas também vestígios da vida de Severo. Acabou e ela estava indo embora.

Sua conexão prolongada com Hermione foi quebrada quando ela foi, de repente, puxada para cima pelos braços de Harry Potter. Severo podia ver seus olhos selvagens enquanto ela se esforçava para se livrar, obviamente apavorada pelo contato físico. Potter ainda a prendeu até que ela finalmente cedeu e permitiu que ele a abraçasse. Severo viu os olhos dela revirarem nas órbitas e tão logo ela se viu livre de Harry, Rony a puxou para si também.

Severo não fez nenhum movimento para ela, não querendo aumentar seu desconforto. Em vez disso, desvaneceu-se para trás até que sentiu a pedra fresca atrás dele. Observou o festejo à distância, sem realmente querer nem tentar fingir qualquer tipo de felicidade com a vitória.

Após um instante, Harry e Alvo dirigiram-se a ele. "Como membro do Ministério e chefe desta operação, eu devo perguntar sobre o que aconteceu no Solar dos Malfoy." No assentimento de Severo, Harry prosseguiu, "Onde está Sirius?"

Severo considerou sua resposta com cuidado por um momento, a seguir olhando Harry nos olhos, respondeu. "Morreu pelo bem da causa."

Harry ficou satisfeito com isto. "Assassinado cumprindo o dever. Eu suspeitei tão logo, mas eu ainda tinha que perguntar. Será descrito dessa maneira nos relatórios."

Alvo tomou a palavra, "E quanto a Hermione? Está calma?"

Severo esforçou-se para falar com um nó em sua garganta, "Alvo, eu não posso e não discutirei isto agora. Agora, como foram as coisas na sala de aula? Alguém prestou atenção?"

Alvo riu, "Oh, nós prestamos atenção. O primeiro grupo foi abatido quase imediatamente. O segundo grupo, quando notou, resistiu um punhado de tempo a mais. Eu acredito que Lúcio Malfoy foi o que durou mais. Mas, estão todos mortos e se encontram em uma grande pilha lá em baixo. Foi brilhante, Severo, exatamente brilhante."

Severo assentiu, "Em dois dias, eu liberarei as proteções e o quarto poderá ser limpo. Os corpos necessitarão ser identificados, de modo que as famílias possam ser notificadas."

"Eu cuidarei disso, não se preocupe," Harry ofereceu-se. "Você fez mais do que sua parte, do trabalho mais sujo."

Os olhos de Severo passearam pela multidão, procurando por Hermione. Tinha desaparecido e com um sentimento de receio, Severo saiu do Salão. Desceu as escadas e andou pelas masmorras, ignorando as pessoas que estavam comemorando ao redor. Parou na porta de seu quarto, compondo-se para o que estava por vir. Severo não tinha certeza que ela estava lá, mas se ela estivesse, ele estava preparado para cair de joelhos e implorar como uma criança para que ela permanecesse com ele. Estava preparado para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele não estava preparado para a visão que teve quando entrou em seu dormitório.

Hermione estava sentada na borda da cama, seu corpo ainda encerrado no couro. Quando Severo surgiu pela porta, ela levantou-se e andou até ele sedutoramente. Antes que uma palavra pudesse sair de seus lábios, ela pressionou a ponta do dedo na sua boca. "Sssshhhh, não," ela pediu. "Não hoje à noite. A batalha ocorreu, a guerra foi ganha, e não sobrou nada, só o aqui e agora."

Seu dedo deixou a boca dele, enquanto sua mão roçava ao longo de sua bochecha, até enterrar seus longos dedos em seu cabelo. Hermione puxou a cabeça dele para ela, e ao toque de seus lábios, Severo se perdeu. Beijou-a até que pensou que seus joelhos fraquejariam e cairiam de uma só vez no assoalho. Quando ele moveu sua boca mais para baixo, para sugar a base de sua garganta, a ouviu murmurar uma ordem, e os laços de couro das calças e do top se foram. As calças caíram no assoalho e sem nenhum obstáculo seus seios saltaram de seu confinamento. Um outro murmúrio e as dúzias de botões de suas próprias peças de roupa saltaram livres também.

Hermione parecia uma mulher possuída. Rapidamente ele livrou-se de suas roupas. Com um gesto de sua mão, ele deitou-se no centro da cama. Ela andou até ele lentamente, retro iluminada pelo fogo rugindo na lareira, deslizou os braços para se livrar da última peça de couro e a deixou cair no assoalho.

Cobriu-o com seu corpo, carne a carne e começou a prová-lo e explorá-lo. De tempos em tempos ele gritava seu nome repetidamente, numa mistura de prazer e dor. Severo soube que carregaria marcas na manhã seguinte, mas não fazia nenhuma diferença. Tudo que importava era o agora.

Hermione explorou o estômago, quadril, e ambas as coxas dele, cuidadosamente evitando aquilo que estava mais ansioso por seu toque. Seu quadril movia-se com intenção própria, tentando chamar sua atenção. Tudo o que aquilo conseguia, era fazê-la erguer a cabeça e sorrir para ele ironicamente antes de baixar sua boca para correr sua língua ao redor do umbigo dele.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu como horas de tortura, sentiu um dedo deslizar lentamente para baixo de seu tronco. A ponta de sua língua seguiu. Ainda, negando-lhe o calor de sua boca.

Hermione se ocupou, lambendo-o como se fosse um maldito picolé. Severo esforçava-se para se controlar, mas estava perdendo a batalha rapidamente. Sem uma indicação do que faria a seguir, Hermione capturou seu comprimento inteiro em sua boca. Movendo-se para cima e para baixo lentamente, pausando de vez em quando no alto para girar sua língua sobre a cabeça sensível.

Sua boca trabalhava em conjunto com sua mão, sugando e afagando-o até que Severo não podia mais respirar, não podia falar, não podia fazer qualquer coisa, somente jogar sua cabeça para trás em êxtase.

Então ela estava fora dele. Severo podia ouvir suas respirações virem em arfadas ásperas também. Hermione montou sobre ele e sem mais nem menos, desceu nele de uma só vez. Não tinha mais provocação, prolongamento. Montou-o impiedosamente e Severo trouxe seus quadris para cima com força, encontrando-a em cada estocada. Hermione cobriu as mãos dele com as suas próprias, incitando-o a um aperto mais completo de seus seios. Finalmente, gozaram juntos, em um emaranhado círculo de sensações e de paixão. Ele realizava-se neste momento quando a primeira palavra coerente escapou da boca dela desde que haviam começado. "Snape"

Os olhos de Severo abriram-se imediatamente e vieram pousar na mulher, ainda montada pelo fim do orgasmo dele. Abruptamente, puxou suas mãos da dela e esforçou-se para se ver livre de seu corpo. Com um sorriso mau, ela levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

Hermione retornou minutos depois, ainda despida, com dois vidros de líquido âmbar. "Beba isto, então nós conversaremos." Severo não podia encará-la nos olhos, não podia nem mesmo pensar, apenas apanhou o vidro da mão dela e tragou-o em um gole.

Percebeu, com horror, que o que ela tinha lhe dado não era álcool. Severo estava em seus pés, tentando chegar ao banheiro. Alcançou a porta, tentando desesperadamente com seu dedo se ver livre dos indícios em seu estômago. Foi mal sucedido e com seu último pensamento consciente antes que a escuridão o alcançasse compreendeu o que estava no vidro.

_Sono sem sonhos_.

Em algum lugar na noite dos mortos, foi desperto ligeiramente. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar, apenas conseguiu ouvir o final de suas palavras. A voz de Hermione ecoando através do entorpecimento de sua mente "Eu sinto muito, Severo."

Os raios de sol que brilhavam através da janela avisavam que o dia estava alto. Severo sentou-se, com as memórias da noite anterior varrendo sua mente.

Não precisava olhar, sabia que os armários estavam vazios. Sabia que ela tinha partido. Tudo que restou dela foi uma ronronante bola laranja de pêlos para dormir em cima de sua roupa rejeitada.


	20. Capitulo 19

**A Fortaleza interior**

Original em inglês: Idamae

Versão em Português:

Noctivague (Capitulo 01 ao 15)

MiGranger (A partir capítulo 16)

**Capítulo 19**

Era véspera de Natal e as ruas de Londres estavam silenciosas. Uma figura solitária, vestida estranhamente em uma longa veste negra, cambaleava pela noite. Os poucos trouxas que andavam por ali,se afastavam quando passavam perto dele. Tinha a aparência de um vagabundo, "de um fora- da -lei." A figura tropeçou, caiu, e ainda assim, foi ignorada. Por um longo momento, permaneceu imóvel. Lentamente, ele se mexeu, ficando de quatro, depois de joelhos, e logo após se ergueu ficando em pé. Moveu-se, seguindo pela rua na noite fria. Na quadra seguinte, parou e acenou a varinha em sua mão, resmungando incoerentemente. Com um grito desesperador, caiu sobre si.

Ninguém notou a segunda figura vestida de preto que apareceu, nem a terceira. Também ignoraram a luta que se seguiu. Pessoas tendem a olhar para outro lado, quando coisas como esta, acontecem. O fato é que os dois homens mais fortes levaram o terceiro para um beco escuro, desapercebidamente. Na tentativa de não envolverem ninguém, taparam suas orelhas aos gritos de "Deixem-me ir", que ecoava pela escuridão. Desde que ninguém viesse em sua ajuda, ninguém o veria desaparecer.

Severo tornou-se lentamente ciente de onde estava. Ele podia ouvir os sussurros próximos e se esforçou para levantar suas pálpebras. Finalmente, piscou diversas vezes para cancelar a nebulosidade de sua visão.

Memórias quebradas inundaram-no. Tinha procurado por ela, andando pelas ruas por vários dias. Lançando feitiços de localização de tempos em tempos, enquanto ele pôde andar. Ainda estaria procurando. Porém Potter e Dumbledore o tinham encontrado, e trazido de volta.

Severo esforçou-se para sentar-se na cama da enfermaria, para perceber rapidamente que se encontrava preso e sozinho. Com um rosnado indignado esforçou-se para romper as proteções, mas não afetou nenhuma. Caiu para trás outra vez, esgotado, desolado pela sua tristeza, e desejando apagar tudo que estava em torno dele. Uma mão delicada levantou sua cabeça e sentiu o toque macio de uma mulher em seu rosto. O frescor sensível do vidro estava em seus lábios e a voz macia disse-lhe "Beba." Severo obedeceu, mantendo seus olhos fechados. Enquanto vagava na escuridão, podia dizer para si mesmo, que era Hermione.

Na próxima vez que abriu seus olhos, ele podia ver e pensar claramente, e estava furioso. Alvo e Harry sentaram-se ao lado de sua cama, aguardando. Outra vez, lutou de encontro ao feitiço que o prendia, e novamente, o feitiço era mais resistente. Nenhum sarcasmo irônico agora, nenhuma maldade, Severo somente levantou uma sobrancelha e fixou-os com seus olhos negros. Somente uma pergunta simples, angustiada, saiu de seus lábios, "Porque?"

Alvo inclinou-se para frente para agarrar sua mão. Severo tentou puxá-la, mas o feitiço obrigatório não permitiu nem mesmo esse pequeno movimento. "Três dias, Severo, três dias você procurou. Três dias você não comeu, não dormiu. Você andou e recitou seu feitiço de localização até que você ficou assim tão espoliado que não podia nem mesmo executar esse simples feitiço. Ainda assim, você não se preocupou consigo mesmo. Nós tivemos que trazê-lo de volta. Se você continuasse, você morreria."

A fúria de Severo borbulhava sobre si, silvando profundamente no fogo quente que atormentava sua alma. "É minha escolha, minha vida, e eu preciso encontrá-la. Não é sua decisão, não é o seu coração que foi despedaçado para fora de si. Você não pode me manter aqui. Sem ela eu também posso morrer. Eu servi a minha finalidade, a você, ao Ministério, e a nosso mundo. Agora me libere e me deixe encontrar um fim para tudo isto."

Harry levantou-se de sua cadeira e sua raiva foi de encontro à Severo. "Você pensa que você é o único que se importa onde ela está? O único quem tem agora um vazio? O único que a ama?" O rosto de Harry era uma máscara vermelho brilhante e suas mãos tremiam quando agarrou com força o encosto da cama, furioso com o mestre em Poções. "Ela era minha amiga, parte da minha família. Eu traí sua confiança e eu a transformei no que é agora. Amaldiçôo-me por que fiz tudo isto. Estava em meu poder parar isso desde o começo. Eu falhei com ela, mas eu não a abandonarei agora."

Harry retornou à cadeira e deixou-se cair nela pesadamente. Removeu seus óculos e com sua mão livre, apertou os olhos. O silêncio pesou sobre neles. Finalmente, Harry soltou uma respiração profunda e recolocou os óculos. Olhou para Severo e falou com uma voz controlada, contudo determinada, "Ela retornará para você, e se você for tão estúpido para ajudar nisto de uma forma responsável, então farei tudo sozinho. Você pode me ajudar, trabalhar comigo, ou permanecer encarcerado a esta cama até que eu a traga. Porém eu não a trarei de volta para cá para encontrá-lo morto."

Severo indicou sua aceitação com um assentimento formal. "Solte-me."

Juntos, Harry e Alvo falaram as palavras. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Severo riu amargo, "Precisaram os dois para fazê-lo?" Sentou-se e balançou as pernas para o lado da cama. "Então, senhor Potter, qual o seu plano brilhante para trazê-la de volta?"

Alvo levantou-se rapidamente, seguido por Harry. Ambos os bruxos moveram-se rapidamente para a saída. Quando Severo tentou acompanhar, cambaleou, Alvo suspendeu sua mão para pará-lo. "Francamente, Severo, você está fedendo! Eu repito, você realmente fede. Vá se limpar e encontre-me lá em cima no Salão Principal para que coma algo. Nós conversaremos lá." Harry e Alvo seguiram até a porta, e rapidamente se foram.

Severo suspirou pesadamente e fez seu caminho até as masmorras. Quando entrou em seus aposentos, sua tristeza foi renovada. Cambaleou até o sofá e puxou o cobertor dela de cima do encosto. Enterrou seu rosto nele e inalou profundamente. Seu perfume o envolveu. As visões dela, envolta calorosamente no tecido macio pairaram diante de seus olhos. Severo afundou-se ao assoalho e chorou.

Algo frio e molhado tocou seu rosto. Surpreso, abriu seus olhos. Bichento estava no sofá, olhando-o suplicantemente. "M-iau, M-iau." A grande cabeça alaranjada mexendo-se de encontro a seu ombro. "M-iauuuuuu." Dois pés alaranjados vieram descansar no cobertor. Com as patas traseiras ainda no sofá e as patas dianteiras apoiadas de encontro ao peito de Severo, o gato começou a ronronar e acariciá-lo.

Severo permitiu um sorriso ao gato, "Você também sente falta dela? Nós veremos o que podemos fazer sobre isso." Severo empurrou o gato de volta ao sofá e colocou o cobertor sobre a almofada. Ainda ronronando, o gato subiu nele, girado três vezes em círculo e ondulando-se em cima dele.

No banheiro, Severo olhava o espelho e mal reconhecia o rosto que olhava fixamente de volta para ele. Tinha agora o começo de uma barba irregular em seu rosto e seu cabelo estava genuinamente delgado e gorduroso. Marcas escuras encheram os meios círculos sob cada um de seus olhos e suas bochechas dissiparam-se para dentro. No chuveiro ardentemente quente, Severo esfregou seu corpo até que pudesse ver uma ferida vermelha. A dor era bem-vinda, porque se sentia bem em punir seu corpo, quando sua alma fôra punida.

Uma hora mais tarde adentrou no Salão Principal, restaurado ironicamente a sua própria frieza. Com esta máscara no lugar, ele talvez pudesse ser visto completamente e ainda manter sua sanidade. A ondulação familiar de suas vestes atrás dele era confortável, lembrando-o do tempo que estava no controle de si mesmo e do seu coração. O tempo anterior a ela. A fachada era tudo que tinha que remoer agora.

Embora fosse hora do almoço, somente Alvo, Harry, e Severo estavam prontos para a refeição. "Onde estão todos?" Severo inquiriu enquanto tomava seu lugar. Um prato de carne de carne assada, purê de batatas, molho de carne e milho apareceu diante de cada bruxo.

"Saíram para visitar suas famílias e amigos e continuar à celebração. Papoula permaneceu até que nós pudéssemos trazê-lo de volta. Uma vez que você estava estável e descansando, ela partiu com sua filha. Será lá seu jantar de Natal." Alvo voltou-se para seu prato, terminando sua explanação.

Severo assentiu momentaneamente e começou a comer. Descobriu-se faminto e comeu silenciosamente e rápido enquanto Harry lhe contava sobre os últimos dias, incluindo a limpeza da sala de aula dos Poções, identificação dos corpos, e a celebração da vitória. Severo ouvia suas palavras e guardava-as no fundo da memória. Sua mente estava retrocedendo, vendo Hermione em toda parte. Viu quando ela se sentou durante sua seleção de Casa, podia ver o sorriso orgulhoso dela quando o chapéu anunciou "Grifinória!"

Grifinória, ele sentou e prestou atenção a ela naquela mesa por sete anos, cercada pelos amigos que eventualmente a destruiriam. Se ele soubesse antes, o que sabia agora, ele daria um jeito naqueles meninos, de uma forma ou de outra. De algum modo ele a teria protegido. Mas ela sentou naquela mesa por sete anos, e os deixou conduzirem para o lugar de trevas onde ela estava agora.

Essa mesa. Sua mente viajou na noite no salão, onde ela sugeriu um uso interessante para a capa de invisibilidade. O que não daria para fazer amor com ela agora nesta mesma mesa, com ou sem capa. Não importa quem visse, ele apenas a queria de volta. Queria senti-la ao lado dele no jantar, sentir sua mão descansar em sua perna. Ver seu sorriso no meio da equipe de funcionários provocando-o.

"Severo? Severo, você está ouvindo?" A voz de Harry quebrou o seu pensamento. "Hermione te deu alguma pista para onde iria?"

Severo empurrou seu prato para longe e endureceu de encontro à dor vindoura. "Eu já verifiquei os lugares dos quais ela me falou, e aqueles que compartilhamos em sonhos. Entretanto era você que viajava com ela, então pode ter uma idéia melhor que eu."

Harry riu, "Bem, eu já verifiquei com seus pais e eles não ouviram falar dela. Não pode viver em uma biblioteca, e não entrou em contato com nenhum de seus amigos. Já que nenhum dos nossos feitiços de localização estão funcionando, ela está tentando nos impedir. Não quer de modo algum, ser encontrada."

"Dedução brilhante," Severo comentou seco.

Harry ignorou-o e continuou. "O lugar mais lógico para ela ir seria o mundo trouxa. Eu emiti corujas para todos os escritórios do Ministério em torno do mundo, pedindo ajuda. Eles contatarão os bruxos e bruxas que vivem no meio dos trouxas para pedir que fiquem de olho nela. Ela não tocou em seu cofre no Gringotes, assim eles também foram alertados. Com exceção disto, não há muito que nós possamos fazer. Se de algum modo houver alguma notícia, você e eu poderemos aparatar imediatamente para alcançá-la. Alguém terá que vê-la em algum lugar."

Alvo tinha-se mantido silencioso durante toda conversa de Harry. "Muito bom, Harry. Nós devemos continuar monitorando sua posição lançando o feitiço periodicamente durante todo o dia. Se seus poderes se enfraquecerem por alguma razão, se for atingida por uma azaração ou for ferida; poderá ser forçada a deixar cair as proteções."

Severo zombou disto, "Não é exatamente a coisa a se esperar, não é? Entretanto, se nós conseguirmos encontrá-la e a trouxermos de volta, o que acontecerá? Nós não podemos mantê-la aqui se ela quiser sair. Acreditem em mim, este é o último lugar onde ela quer estar." A voz de Severo começou a fraquejar levemente, "Isso tudo será muito doloroso de sarar."

Alvo pensou por um momento, então respondeu, "Dando-lhe instabilidade mental, eu acredito que o Ministério permitirá que eu a mantenha aqui quando encontrá-la. Certamente não é uma solução em longo prazo, mas, talvez nós possamos recomeçar de algum modo. Eu me recuso a acreditar que nós a perdemos Severo."

"Eu também" Harry afirmou.

O rosto de Severo mostrou seu ceticismo. "Muito bem, eu sairei outra vez de manhã e recomeçarei minha busca."

"Não, você deve permanecer aqui no castelo. O que você espera fazer, Severo? Vagar pela terra chamando o nome dela? Pense homem. Pense sobre isto. Eu preciso de você aqui. Os estudantes estarão de volta em uma semana."

"Eu não dou a mínima para seus estudantes, Alvo. Deuses, eu não dou a mínima para nada. Eu não me importo com nada que não seja encontrá-la. Ela não me quer. Eu apenas não sei o que fazer. Eu sinto que tenho que fazer algo. Eu estou perdido." Severo juntou suas mãos agitando seus cabelos, de tempo em tempo e outra vez, até que parecia expor sua loucura. "Eu estou perdido e não sei o que fazer."

Talvez se fosse algum outro homem em tal tortura, Harry oferecesse uma mão para tranqüilizá-lo. Em vez disso, falou com a voz macia, mas firme, "Você fica aqui, ensina suas turmas e espera. Este é o lugar para onde ela virá, por escolha ou forçada, este é lugar onde tudo terminará. Você, Severo, é o único que pode curá-la, disso eu estou certo. Você permanece aqui e espera por ela." Harry levantou-se e saiu do salão sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Os olhos escuros de Severo se encontraram com os azuis. O sentimento de completo abandono foi colocado de lado quando ele percebeu que, embora Hermione tivesse partido, ele não estava sozinho. Pelo tempo que ele podia recordar, Alvo Dumbledore era a única pessoa que Severo permitia vê-lo em tal estado. De certo modo, esse acontecimento era um conforto. Não estava sozinho; tinha um amigo. Severo relaxou ligeiramente e permitiu que as lágrimas que tinha segurado descessem pelo seu rosto. Não houve nem tempo de se desvencilhar quando o homem que via como seu mentor, seu amigo, e até mesmo como seu pai puxou Severo para mais perto. E como uma criança, nos braços de seu pai, Severo chorou.

Alvo ficou calado enquanto Severo livrava-se de sua dor. Não somente a dor de ter perdido Hermione, mas a dor de anos. A matança, a violação, a tortura, tudo finalmente terminara neste momento vulnerável. O desonra, a culpa e a agonia de Severo, colocados em manchas molhadas na frente das vestes de Alvo. Quando sua dor esgotou, Severo livrou-se do bruxo mais velho que o confortava em seus braços e começou a falar, questionando. "Para onde eu vou daqui? Sem ela, eu não tenho nada, sou nada. Ela é a única que sempre me compreenderá verdadeiramente e aceita meu passado como passado. Acredite quando eu falo isto, Alvo, sem ela eu não tenho nenhuma vida. Minha batalha acabou, e sozinho, não há nada o que olhar para frente."

Alvo sorriu carinhosamente, "Caro menino, o amor é o elo mais forte. É esse elo que a trará de volta, de uma forma ou de outra. Ela voltará. Você tem que ser paciente com o amor e acreditar na sua força. A vida e o amor sempre encontram uma maneira, mesmo quando se deparam com o mais intransponível dos obstáculos. Agora, vá dormir um pouco. Você precisa estar descansado e preparado para quando ela voltar, não importa se for amanhã, na semana seguinte, ou daqui a alguns meses. Você precisa estar preparado para lutar; lutar por ela. Sua batalha não acabou, Severo."

Finalmente, naquelas palavras as coisas clarearam para Severo. Por anos tinha sido um instrumento de guerra. Lutar... aquilo podia fazer. Com um suspiro, levantou-se. Não olhou em volta; murmurou apenas "Obrigado" e saiu lentamente do salão com sua postura ereta e a cabeça erguida. Era a caminhada do mestre em Poções, a caminhada de um guerreiro.

Em seus aposentos, Severo encontrou, mais uma vez o gato enorme, miando. Andou até a lareira e pediu o jantar para Bichento. O gato deslizou de seu jeito em torno dos pés de Severo quando ele colocou o prato no chão. Severo foi ao banheiro e vestiu as calças do pijama e um blusão. Quando voltou, Bichento estava sentado na cama esperando. O gato pareceu criar coragem ao examinar o conforto renovado no semblante de Severo. Não havia mais um olhar arrogante no gato, ou farejadas de aversão. O gato sentiu que a vida de sua dona estava ligada com a deste homem e pareceu depositar sua confiança inteira nele. Severo dormiu aquela noite com uma enorme bola alaranjada de pêlos acariciando seu corpo.


	21. Capitulo 20

**A Fortaleza interior**

Original em inglês: Idamae

Versão em Português:

Noctivague (Capitulo 01 ao 15)

MiGranger (A partir capítulo 16)

**Capítulo 20**

Severo sentou-se à frente do fogo crepitante, olhando fixamente para o nada. Sem pensar, trouxe a garrafa de whisky à sua boca repetidamente. Era mais que um hábito agora; era um ritual. Sua vida tinha se tornado um círculo infinito de ensinar, lançar os feitiços de localização, embriagar-se e esperar. Sempre esperando.

Quatro meses agora, consumidos esperando. Ainda, não havia nada. Era como se ela tivesse evaporado da face da terra. Alvo e Harry procuravam muito a cada dia, adicionando seus poderes ao dele. Todos os seus esforços, bem como os de incontáveis bruxas e bruxos sempre na vigia, eram inúteis. Severo ultimamente encarava a possibilidade de que ela poderia estar morta. Aquilo seria um final eficaz para os problemas dela, assim como seria para ele. Alguma coisa, no fundo do seu coração, gritava cada vez que ele pensava em pôr fim em sua própria vida. Algo lhe dizia, na voz macia de Hermione, que quando sua vida terminasse, ele saberia.

Assim por quatro meses esperou. Sentou-se aqui, noite após a noite, sentindo o calor de seu corpo se consumir, Podia imaginar que era ela. O whisky de fogo fazia sua voz ficar mais alta. Ela lhe contava as histórias das grandes aventuras que tinha. Se bebesse bastante, ela vinha para si. Quando tropeçava até sua cama, tarde da noite, ela estava lá.

Com sua mente entorpecida, pelo álcool uma voz intrometeu-se em suas fantasias. "Severo, venha ao meu escritório. O feitiço de localização encontrou algo."

Severo tornou-se sóbrio imediatamente e com um punhado de pó de Flu, entrou no escritório do diretor. "Onde?"

Alvo rapidamente deu a volta em torno de sua mesa. "Harry aparatou em Nova York. Ela lutava contra nosso feitiço, assim não podemos achar a posição exata. Nós, por pouco, chegamos até o meio de um quarteirão e Harry está vasculhando a área."

"Deixe cair às proteções, Alvo. Estou indo."

Não havia nenhum ponto para discutir, no fundo Alvo Dumbledore soube. As proteções caíram e Severo se foi.

Severo aparatou em um pequeno beco em Lower East Side, Alphabet City para ser exato. Rapidamente encontrou Harry na sombria iluminação da noite. "O que você encontrou?" Exigiu, jogando-se sobre o jovem.

Harry não pareceu surpreso em vê-lo. "Eu mostrei sua foto nos arredores. Ela está trabalhando como garçonete em um café próximo. Entretanto, não apareceu para trabalhar esta manhã. Deram-me seu endereço." Harry parou, em frente a um edifício. "Aqui estamos, 256 Bowrey. O apartamento dela é o 3C."

Severo subiu os degraus diante deles, de dois em dois e ultrapassou a porta antes que Harry começasse a andar. Lá dentro, Harry encontrou Severo olhando em volta com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. "Como diabos você sobe aos andares superiores?"

Harry deu a Severo uma boa imitação de seu próprio olhar sarcástico e andou até dois pequenos botões na parede. Pressionou o superior e uma luz apareceu dentro do botão. Após um minuto, a parede ao lado deles abriu-se para revelar um pequeno espaço. Severo seguiu Harry cautelosamente e lutou contra uma onda de pânico quando a porta deslizou e fechou-se atrás dele. O casulo sacolejou diversas vezes e Severo podia sentir que estavam se movendo, embora não soubesse ao certo se para cima ou para baixo. A porta deslizou outra vez e Severo espiou para fora cautelosamente. Harry apenas o empurrou para sair. "Isto se chama elevador, seu cabeça-oca."

No corredor mal iluminado encontraram rapidamente uma porta com o 3C pintado de preto na frente. A porta estava entreaberta e eles entraram. Quem quer que tenha estado lá por último, tinha saído com muita pressa. Uma cadeira caída na cozinha e ao seu lado o refrigerador e os armários ainda estavam cheios de alimentos. Na sala de estar, todos os objetos pessoais tinha sido retirados e a única coisa no dormitório à esquerda, com exceção da própria roupa de cama era um enorme blusão de moletom, esquecido a um canto.

Severo apanhou a camisa de lã cinza e trouxe-a ao seu rosto. Era de Hermione, tinha o cheiro dela. Sem pensar, ele encolheu o blusão e guardou-o em seu bolso.

"Olá" uma voz chamou da sala. Harry se mexeu rapidamente para lá e encontrou uma velha mulher olhando-o desconfiada.

"Olá, Senhora," Harry emplastrou um inocente olhar de menino-sem-dono em seu rosto. "Nós estamos justamente procurando nossa amiga. Ela alugou este apartamento, mas parece que se mudou. Você não sabe dizer se ela deixou um endereço de contato?"

A velha senhora não pareceu confiar neles o tanto que gostariam. "Ela disse que alguém viria procurá-la. Disse também que eu não precisava ter medo de você, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso." A vizinha de Hermione olhava Severo de cima a baixo. Ele não tinha tido tempo de transfigurar suas vestes e não estava vestido adequadamente mesmo em Nova York. "Eu estou certa que qualquer um de vocês pode ser o responsável pela circunstância na qual ela está então por isso ela saiu tão apressada. Se não, então não poderiam ser grandes amigos, deixando-a aqui sozinha e longe de casa. De uma maneira ou de outra, chamarei a polícia." A velha senhora saiu apressada pela porta do apartamento.

Severo fez menção de segui-la, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Harry. "Não. Nós precisamos sair daqui. Nós não podemos nos arriscar a exposição. Ela se foi."

Severo olhou em volta do apartamento, oprimido pelo desejo de ficar, somente para respirar seu ar, deitar na cama dela, cheirar seu perfume. Com um assentimento relutante, Severo cedeu e os dois bruxos aparataram de volta a Hogwarts.

Severo andava de um lado pro outro pelo escritório de Alvo, seu interior consumido pela frustração. Tinham contado a Alvo o que encontraram em Nova York. O diretor sentou-se pensativo com a informação, tentando encontrar alguma parte que pudesse ter sido negligenciada. "Você disse que a senhora comentou sobre sua condição. Nós podemos supor que ela continua se enfraquecendo. Isso explicaria, também, a ruptura em suas proteções. Nós devemos lançar o feitiço de localização mais freqüentemente. Se, certamente, estiver se enfraquecendo, então nós conseguiremos encontrá-la rapidamente, antes que alguma delas faça algo estúpido na hora do desespero."

Harry assentiu concordando e Severo preferiu não considerar a idéia. Parou de andar tempo suficiente para dar forma a seus pensamentos, recomeçando quando começou a falar. "Está trabalhando agora. Pelo jeito das coisas, também não tem muito dinheiro. Garçonete, deuses eu nunca imaginei que isso passaria em sua cabeça. Em todo o caso, nós devemos visitar Gringotes e lembrá-los que está empobrecendo. Eu suponho que se ela se desesperar o bastante, ela tente acessar seu cofre lá."

Harry estava de saída. "Eu cuidarei disso, amanhã em primeiro lugar. Esperançosamente, nós poderemos tê-la de volta aqui em pouco tempo. Isso nos dará o verão quase todo. Isto está quase terminado, eu posso sentir."

Severo andou até o bruxo mais novo e olhou para ele. "Eu desejava ter essa mesma confiança, senhor Potter. Sempre esperançoso você aprendeu mais com Trelawney do que eu. Embora, seria negligente se não lhe oferecesse meus agradecimentos." Severo estendeu uma mão. "Se você... Se nós formos bem sucedidos eu terei com você uma dívida que eu nunca poderei pagar."

Harry apertou a mão elegantemente e agitou-a. "Isto não é uma dívida que você tenha que pagar Severo. Este é um erro que eu nunca poderei corrigir totalmente, não importa o quão duramente eu tente. Ache somente uma maneira de fazê-la feliz, uma vez que esteja de volta. Isso é tudo que eu peço." Harry saiu do lugar sem dizer mais nada.

Severo retornou aos seus aposentos. Antes de ir até o banheiro puxou o blusão dela de seu bolso, e retornou-o a seu tamanho normal. O colocou com cuidado sobre seu travesseiro e olhou emocionado apenas por ter uma pequena parte dela perto dele. Poucos minutos depois retornou para encontrá-lo coberto de pêlo alaranjado e Bichento adormecido sobre ele. Não tinha amor pelo gato igual à Hermione, acordou-o e puxou um pedaço da manga de seu travesseiro e enterrou seu rosto nele para dormir, absorvendo o perfume dela.

As semanas finais do período letivo voaram em um ritmo alarmante. De tempo em tempos, outra vez podiam romper suas proteções. Hermione estava movendo-se rapidamente de um lugar para outro. Estava viajando acima e abaixo da costa do leste dos Estados Unidos. Isto confundiu Severo. Não poderia compreender porque não aparatava, e sabia que havia uma parte do enigma faltando.

Procuram-na nos motéis baratos e nas pensões em áreas de cidades onde ninguém prestava atenção neles. Hermione sempre estava um segundo a frente deles, mas estavam começando a chegar mais perto. A equipe de professores em Hogwarts compartilhava agora de suas turmas de Poções. Vinha trabalhado no feitiço de localização quase diariamente, e não tinha no momento, nem tempo nem concentração para ensinar.

Amanhã seria a festa de Final de Ano e primeiro de junho não estava muito distante. Tinha sido há dois dias o último sinal que tinham seguido. Tinha permanecido em um motel miserável em Newark, Nova Jersey e parecia ter dado uma volta na cidade. Quando Severo apanhou a caneca de chá que tomara antes de sair, encontrou-a ainda quente. Outra vez, eles a tinham perdido.

Dois dias se passaram e não houve notícia alguma. Severo começou a temer que a Comensal tivesse tomado o controle total agora. Caso se curasse poderia recuperar os poderes, e eles nunca poderiam encontrá-la.

A voz de Alvo veio da lareira. "Severo. Ela foi vista. Encontre-se com Olívio Wood no aeroporto de Heathrow. Ele o porá a par dos detalhes. Harry também seguiu pra lá. Rápido."

De um salto, Severo estava de pé e desaparatou. Encontrou Harry falando com Olívio perto da expedição de bagagem. Ao lado de Olívio estava uma pequena mulher de cabelos castanhos, grávida.

"Professor Snape, como é bom vê-lo. Jeannie, este é o meu velho professor de Poções. Professor, minha esposa Jeannie."

Severo esforçou-se para aparentar calma. "Muito prazer por conhecê-la, senhora Wood. Eu não quero parecer rude, mas onde está Hermione? Por favor, Wood, diga-me rápido."

"Sim, sinto muito. Veja você, nós estávamos voltando de Amsterdã. Estivemos visitando a família de Jeannie lá. Ela está com a gravidez muito adiantada para aparatar agora, e assim nós somos forçados a viajar de avião. De qualquer modo, eu começava a reaver nossas bagagens quando olhei pela janela e a vi apanhar um táxi. Eu tentei pará-la, mas cheguei muito atrasado. Eu sinto muito que não tenha mais informações para você."

Severo girou-se de um salto e andou até as grandes vidraças que cobriam a parte dianteira do aeroporto. Com os olhos umedecidos prestou atenção aos táxis chegarem e se afastarem, desejando saber se um deles a carregava. Uma outra vez, ela havia deslizado pelos seus dedos. Prestou atenção enquanto Olívio ajudava a sua esposa desajeitadamente em um carro e sentou-se ao lado dela. Olívio envolveu-a com um longo braço enquanto se afastavam Severo pôde ver Jeannie colocar sua cabeça no ombro do seu marido. Teria ele um amor como aquele?

"Ela está voltando para casa, Severo," a voz macia de Harry dizia.

"Está?"

"Sim, está. Ela está aqui em Londres e isso tem que significar alguma coisa. Eu estou indo dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal e observar. Quer ir junto?"

Severo balançou a cabeça, "Não, Vou voltar ao castelo. Eu não posso fazer isso mais uma vez hoje. Eu não sei se vou suportar isso de novo; a expectativa, a esperança, e depois a frustração.. Deuses estou cansado disso tudo."

Harry deu ao homem mais alto um tapinha tranqüilizador no ombro. "Então vá para casa e descanse. Você parece que tem dormido bem menos que eu. Precisa estar pronto para ela Severo. Nestas condições, parece até que a Edwiges poderia lhe derrubar. Eu avisarei assim que encontrar alguma coisa."

Harry caminhou até um mapa imenso próprio de aeroportos e desapareceu. Severo continuou lá, olhando para fora da vidraça por muito tempo os carros que iam e vinham. Finalmente, desapareceu também, não se incomodando em se esconder. Estava muito distante para se importar com qualquer um que observasse.

Severo apareceu no portão e decidiu fazer o caminho mais longo até o castelo. Talvez o ar fresco fizesse-o se cansar. Harry estava certo. Não estava dormindo muito bem. Quando dormia, seus sonhos eram quaisquer coisas menos tranqüilos. Estavam cheios de visões de Hermione. Certo, a _Sono Sem Sonhos_ ajudaria, mas se o único lugar onde podia vê-la era em seus sonhos, então seria assim. Andou lentamente a descida até o lago e prestou atenção ao sol resplandecer na sua superfície. Os sons e os cheiros de vida nova estavam em tudo em volta dele. Flores desabrochando, a grama balançando, os gritos minúsculos dos filhotes chocados recentemente nos seus ninhos. Vida renovada, aquilo era o que necessitava. Sem ela, a vida continuaria da mesma forma mundana e cotidiana que vinha vivendo. Finalmente, Severo decidiu que um cochilo de tarde seria a maneira de escapar outra vez, pelo menos por enquanto. Escolheu um trajeto mais demorado dando a volta pela parte dos fundos do castelo. Surgiu um pouco atrás da cabana de Hagrid e entrou por uma porta traseira.

Tão logo alcançou as masmorras foi encontrado por Dobby. O irritante elfo feliz do castelo obstruía sua passagem, sacudindo-se para cima e pra baixo. "Professor Snape, professor Snape. Eu estava esperado o senhor voltar. O professor Dumbledore disse para ir rápido para a enfermaria. Harry Potter voltou a Hogwarts e não está sozinho. Ele..."

Severo não ouviu mais nada da fala desconexa do duende. Correu escadas acima até à porta da enfermaria. Alvo esperava-o, junto com Harry. Atrás da porta fechada podia ouvir a voz de Hermione, gritando furiosamente com a medibruxa. Reivindicando ser solta, espalhando solicitações inflamadas.

"Espere, Severo, você precisa saber de algumas coisas antes que entre lá." Alvo parou na frente da porta. "Harry e eu tivemos que impedi-la de fazer magia. Era difícil e arriscado dado seu estado atual, mas estava ameaçando prejudicar-se e quase matou Papoula no processo. Severo, isto pode ser um choque para você, mas..."

Mais uma vez, Severo não ouviu nenhuma palavra que estava sendo dita a ele. Empurrou Alvo para o lado firmemente, mas não de forma bruta. Avançou pela enfermaria, suas vestes elevando-se ameaçadoramente atrás dele. Hermione estava olhando para fora da janela da enfermaria. Com um assentimento a ele, Papoula levantou-se de sua mesa no extremo oposto do quarto e saiu silenciosamente. "Granger," Severo chamou com uma voz controladora, "Pare com este comportamento infantil de uma vez."

Ao som de sua voz, Hermione relaxou visivelmente. Mantinha-se de costas ainda, mas ele pode ver que ela envolveu os braços em torno de seu tronco e começou a se balançar. A rachadura vista na superfície foi breve quando se enrijeceu outra vez. "Infantil," a comensal respondeu, "uma interessante escolha de palavras." Snape podia ver que estava vestida com um par de calças de lã e com uma camiseta de tamanho muito grande.

"Eu exijo ser solta. Você não tem nenhum direito de me prender. Fodam-se vocês três, não tinham nenhum direito de me caçar feito um animal. Tudo que eu queria era esquecer este lugar, e até isso você me recusou. É minha vida e raios, eu quero vivê-la."

"Esta não é sua vida, Granger. Você roubou o corpo dela e está tentando viver algo que não é seu."

Agitava sua cabeça agora, mas não tinha virado para encará-lo. "Eu não roubei nada, ela concordou. Isto é um acordo e nós compartilhamos este corpo. Ela me deu uma vida com a promessa de que eu não o prejudicaria. Uma vida por outra melhor dizendo."

Snape estava confuso. Este versão de Hermione estava falando por enigmas. "Deixe-me falar com ela então. Deixe-me ouvir as palavras pela boca dela, não da sua. Ajude-me a compreender e talvez eu possa ajudar-lhe."

Hermione ficou em silêncio considerando sua oferta. Lentamente, os braços vieram ao redor de si mais uma vez e começaram a balançar de novo. Os ombros começaram a tremer. "Severo, ela está certa. Por favor, diga a eles para me soltarem e me deixarem ir. Eu concordei com tudo isto. Era a única maneira."

Severo cruzou a distância entre eles rapidamente e envolveu um braço forte em torno dos ombros delas, puxando-a do pequeno encosto da cama e trazendo-a de encontro a ele. Sentiu suas mãos erguerem-se e impedir seus braços de segura-la. "Por que, Hermione? Por que você a deixou ficar? Esta é sua vida, sua vida é aqui comigo." Enterrou seu rosto nos longos cachos de seu cabelo.

Sua voz estava mais macia agora e tinha um leve tom amedrontado. "Severo, você se lembra do festim de Halloween?" Ele fechou seus olhos e girou-os para descansar sua bochecha no alto da cabeça dela e assentiu-os. "Eu perdi meus poderes por um tempo naquela noite e por vários dias depois eles ficaram enfraquecidos. Muitos de meus feitiços falharam nesse tempo, também."

"Ela quis terminar com isso, Severo. Eu não podia deixar. Cada vida merece uma possibilidade, não importa como foi trazida para existência. Eu não queria esta vida tanto quanto ela; mas cada vida merece uma chance. Assim nós entramos em um acordo. Eu concordei que ela poderia continuar enquanto somos nós e ela concordou em deixá-lo viver."

O que sua Hermione dizia não fazia mais sentido do que a comensal. "Eu não entendo."

Ela se afastou dele e desenrolou seus braços de seu corpo. Lentamente girou ao redor e seus olhos encontraram-se com dela imediatamente. O rosto de Hermione estava molhado de lágrimas e ele trouxe ambas as mãos até suas bochechas e secou-as; Somente foram substituídas por novas. Severo envolveu seus braços em torno dela e puxou seu corpo para abraçá-la. Como um tapa bem dado na cara, ele compreendeu o que ela explicava. Não podia puxá-la para mais perto. Ele deixou cair seus braços em choque e regressou ao passado ao olhar para ela.

Severo desequilibrou-se para trás e sentou na borda de uma das camas, estarrecido pelas pistas que ele teria sido capaz de juntar. Como não notou isto? Tinha lhe dito aquela noite, depois de seu ataque, "_Mas não me deixe, não acho que tenho qualquer capacidade mágica agora._"

A voz de Papoula encheu sua cabeça, "_Você faz o Adversus Conceptio para ela?_"

"_Não, ela usa os feitiços._"

Até o Lorde das Trevas tinha tentado lhe dizer. "_Sinto que qualquer criança nascida de tal união seria verdadeiramente um bem não apenas para vocês dois, mas para mim também._"

Vômitos, perda de peso, retraimento; por que não tinha previsto isso? De repente, um tiro de dor encheu sua cabeça e o forçou a fechar seus olhos. As visões de nove homens pairaram diante dele. Um após outro, possuindo-a. Misturando-se a isto, suas próprias noites de amor com ela. Forçou as imagens em sua cabeça e abriu seus olhos para olhá-la mais uma vez; olhou-a de verdade.

Os braços de Hermione elevaram-se outra vez e descansaram sobre seu estômago muito elevado. Estava grávida.


	22. Capitulo 21

**A Fortaleza interior**

Original em inglês: Idamae

Versão em Português:

Noctivague (Capitulo 01 ao 15)

MiGranger (A partir capítulo 16)

**Capítulo 21**

Severo estava zonzo, sua cabeça estava atordoada e o sangue sendo bombeado com força enchia seus ouvidos. Forçou-se para olhar adiante, esperando assim esconder o olhar de horror em seu rosto. Ele tinha encarado fixamente e ela notou.

"Não se envergonhe de sua reação, Snape. Eu não esperava qualquer outra coisa de você. Como você pensa que nós nos sentimos?"

Severo recompôs seu rosto e virou-se de novo para ela, falando calmamente, "Existem feitiços. Você sabe disso. Porque você não usou para descobrir quem é o pai?"

A mulher diante dele riu, "Oh, deuses, sim, feitiços! Porque eu não pensei nisso, eu sou tão estúpida." Andou lentamente até o outro lado do quarto, e a seguir virou-se devagar. "Que tipo de imbecil você pensa que sou Snape. Naturalmente que pensei nos feitiços! Embora você tenha esquecido a atual situação que o pai deve estar. Assim, eu deveria ter ido até aqueles bastardos 'Oh me desculpe, parece que estou grávida e gostaria de verificar qual de vocês fez isso enquanto me estupravam. ' Grande idéia."

Severo levantou-se para enfrentá-la. "Esta criança pode ser minha. Porque você não me procurou?"

"Oh, me deixe ser honesta aqui, querido. Você pode ser bem potente, mas a sorte está definitivamente contra você. E mesmo que seja você, nós não queremos saber. Isto não muda nada. Assim que esse bebê nascer, nós seguiremos em frente. Estou certa que existe alguma agradável família bruxa que adote essa pobre alma abandonada."

O horror de Severo estava rapidamente se transformando em raiva. Em algumas passadas cruzou o quarto e elevou-se sobre Hermione. "Ainda assim, a possibilidade existe," ele rugiu, "se você espera que eu dê às costas a uma parte de minha carne e sangue, sua vagab..." Controlou-se antes que dissesse algo que somente tornaria a situação pior. Com uma respiração profunda, tentou não estrangulá-la, e continuou a falar, "se esta criança for minha, ela ficará comigo. O que a fez pensar que eu não tinha o direito de saber, o direito de decidir?"

A Comensal encolheu-se ligeiramente, afastando-se dele. Ela nunca tinha enfrentado o mestre de Poções quando ele se encontrava em tal estado de descontrole emocional. Ela submeteu-se a ele, "Eu suponho que é seu direito, sim. Eu só nunca considerei seus sentimentos sobre isto. O bastardo do Voldemort, disse que podia sentir o cheiro da mudança em mim. Eu sempre soube que ele era um animal. Ele achava que eu devia lhe dizer. Eu tinha certeza que, se você soubesse você imediatamente me tiraria da operação."

Severo assentiu um pouco mais calmo agora. "Você está cem por cento, certa. Essa batalha não era lugar para uma futura mãe. Foi fácil, sim, mas poderia muito bem ter sido um confronto violento."

"Sim, bem... agora nós estamos aqui. Se esta criança for sua e você quiser reivindicá-la, esteja à vontade. Nós não queremos nenhuma parte dela."

Severo não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. "Se a criança é minha, você ainda assim não será a mãe dela? Em nome de Merlin, por quê ?"

Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram-se perigosamente, "Porque ela será sempre uma lembrança. Uma lembrança daquela noite, uma lembrança deste lugar, uma lembrança de tudo que aconteceu. Se você não puder entender isso, eu sinto muito. Mas, se você quiser bancar o papaizinho, vá em frente. Porém, você estará fazendo-o sozinho."

"Eu sempre estive sozinho nisto, não foi?" Severo puxou sua varinha da luva e apontou-a para a barriga dela.

Hermione imediatamente girou e saltou para longe dele, protegendo a criança dentro dela, virando-se de costas. "O que você pensa que está fazendo? Se nós quiséssemos saber se você era o pai, nós teríamos feito isso há muito tempo. Você sabe que dormia às vezes. Não, isto pode esperar até que este bebê que está aqui nasça. E esperará. Ou você vai me forçar a fazer algo contra minha vontade? Oh, espere, isso será correto, já que você me seqüestrou e me destituiu de meus poderes. Quando você sair, acorrente-me à cabeceira da cama para ficar comigo, sempre."

"Deuses, Hermione, porque é que você faz isto comigo?" Severo deslizou sua varinha de volta a parte traseira de sua luva e sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira da escrivaninha de Papoula, exausto.

Hermione seguiu a deixa, sentando-se na beirada de uma das camas. "Severo, eu não estou fazendo nada disto. Que acontecerá se você descobrir isso agora, de uma maneira ou de outra? Se esta criança for sua, o que eu duvido sinceramente, você gastará os próximos dois meses tentando me convencer que nós podemos ser uma família feliz. Eu não posso saber. Você acha que eu poderia ir embora sabendo que este bebê é seu?" Um estouro repentino de esperança iluminou os olhos de Severo.

Hermione suspirou rapidamente. "Seria muito perigoso saber. Se nós soubermos que é seu, ela fará tudo que puder para destruí-la. Ela sabe que eu tentaria lutar, para tentar permanecer. Eu fiz um acordo por causa desta criança e eu tenho que preservá-lo até o fim. Não torne isto mais difícil pra mim. Por favor, Severo, espere até esta criança nascer, e não me diga nada."

"Eu não tenho uma escolha, tenho?" Severo baixou a cabeça em suas mãos, arrastando os dedos longos por seu próprio cabelo. "Se eu concordar, você ficará aqui no castelo até que o bebê nasça? Você parece num inferno. Sua roupa está sambando em você. Você não tem se alimentado, tem?

Hermione sorriu fracamente, "Esse é um tipo de trabalho árduo para se manter quando você está sendo caçado. Sim, eu ficarei no castelo até que o bebê nasça. Eu estava pensando em voltar de qualquer maneira. Estava sendo forçada a isso, realmente. Estou certa que Alvo pode me ajudar a encontrar um lugar para o bebê"

Severo levantou-se trêmulo, "Muito bem, então. Eu falarei com Alvo e colocarei seus aposentos em ordem."

Hermione examinou suas mãos, acariciando a criança dentro dela. Severo estava perto da porta quando ouviu seu pedido quieto, "Eu suponho que permanecer com você esteja fora de cogitação?"

Severo parou sua mão na maçaneta. Emocionalmente quebrado, respondeu em uma voz rouca bloqueando as lágrimas, "Não, Hermione. Eu não posso fazer esta viagem outra vez. Eu não posso fazer isto. Por favor, deixe-me sozinho". Não esperou uma resposta, apenas arrastou-se para fora da porta com toda a dignidade que poderia agrupar nesse momento. Ele parou do lado de fora e encarou Alvo e Harry, que o esperavam ansiosamente.

"Alvo, ela ficará. Por favor, peça que arrumem seus antigos aposentos nas masmorras. Sr. Potter... Harry, obrigado por tudo que você fez. Se vocês puderem me desculpar..." Seu embaraço não o deixou terminar. Severo atravessou rapidamente pelo castelo, ignorando igualmente os estudantes e restante do corpo docente. Uma mudança no último minuto o levou para as escadas das masmorras que levavam ao alto da torre da Serpente. Uma vez lá, trancou e protegeu a porta. Finalmente sozinho, deslizou para o chão duro de pedra e tentou assimilar tudo que ela tinha lhe dito.

Tudo era seu erro, tudo aquilo.

Devia tê-la protegido aquela noite, desde a luta com Draco. Agora, por causa de um erro seu, uma outra vida estava sendo forçada para este mundo. Uma criança inocente que teria, um dia, que enfrentar as circunstâncias horríveis de seu nascimento. Ele, o Comensal da Morte tinha chamado à criança de sua.

Um filho, talvez seu filho. O pensamento era tão emocionante quanto estarrecedor. Talvez a criança fosse sua. Tolice, certamente; mas ainda...

Ela o deixaria outra vez. Em pouco mais de dois meses a gestação terminaria, a criança nasceria e ela partiria. Possivelmente ficaria sozinho; mas talvez tivesse um filho. De uma maneira ou de outra ela partiria de sua vida e também da vida do seu bebê.

Severo nunca havia feito um acordo que fosse com deuses. Mas estava preparado nesse instante para fazer qualquer um. Se ela apenas ficasse, ele poderia amá-la e a criança até os finais dos tempos. Não importava quem fosse o pai, o menino era uma parte dela. Ele protegeria e cuidaria de ambos.

Severo nunca soube dizer com certeza quando seus pensamentos pela criança que estava dentro dela mudaram. Em algum ponto, olhava fixamente o céu estrelado acima de si e as coisas tornaram-se claras para ele. Teria um filho. Se ela não o desejasse, tudo bem. Severo teria uma parte dela sempre. Não importava de onde veio à semente que tinha feito à criança crescer dentro dela. Amaria essa criança como se fosse sua. Com ou sem Hermione, criaria o menino e lhe daria a orientação, o amor, e o sentido que na sua própria infância tinha faltado.

Sua mente se recompôs Severo levantou-se e liberou a proteção na porta. Poucos minutos depois estava parado no escritório de Alvo. "Onde está Harry?" Severo inquiriu, não querendo ter a conversa interrompida.

"Voltou para o Ministério. Minerva está ajudando Hermione a se restabelecer. Conte-me o que está havendo, Severo. Esta criança é sua?"

Severo sentou-se na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa e encarou o diretor. "Provavelmente não. Quando ela foi espancada no festim de Halloween, os poderes dela cessaram-se temporariamente. Nunca me ocorreu que seus feitiços contraceptivos poderiam falhar. Eu suponho que foi isso que aconteceu. Eu poderia ter impedido muito facilmente."

Alvo interrompeu-o gentilmente, "Você não pode se responsabilizar por isto, Severo."

"Bem, é aí que você está errado, Alvo. Eu posso me culpar e o faço. Embora aquilo tenha sido somente uma das águas sob a ponte. O fato é que por causa de um erro meu, ela está grávida. Haviam nove bruxos aquela noite, Alvo. Nove homens que a brutalizaram. Não me espanto que ela tenha fugido do nosso mundo e de mim."

Os olhos de Alvo tinham-se arregalado, "Oh, Severo, sinto muito. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia que havia... Eu não tive... não fazia idéia." Ambos ficaram calados por um momento. "Assim, o que vocês dois decidiram?"

Severo fechou seus olhos e engoliu em seco antes de falar. "Ela decidiu por mim. Não quer saber quem é o pai. Seus dois lados entraram em um acordo terrível. Minha Hermione teve que concordar em deixar este mundo em troca da vida da criança. Por causa disto, nenhum lado deseja saber se eu sou o pai. E é provavelmente o melhor. Eu acho que seu lado negro faria qualquer coisa para destruir o menino se soubesse que era meu. Seria uma ligação muito forte para fazer com que o lado claro lutasse para ficar. O lado negro está determinado a sobreviver e realmente não se importa com o que tenha que fazer."

Os olhos de Alvo se emocionaram, mas apenas assentiu.

Severo continuou, "Ela ficará aqui no castelo até que a criança nasça. Pedirá que você arranje um local para a criança. Eu disse-lhe, que é improvável que seja meu, mas que eu serei seu pai, e ele meu filho."

Alvo sorriu, "Eu não esperava nada menos de você, meu menino. Estou certo que nós não teremos nenhum problema em encontrar uma família bruxa para adotá-lo se este for o caso."

Severo mexeu-se incomodamente em sua cadeira. "Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Diga-lhe apenas que arranjará. Eu cuidarei do menino como meu próprio, sendo ou não. Eu não posso dar às costas para seu filho e eu não o farei O menino precisa saber que não importam as circunstâncias de sua concepção, nem o fato de sua mãe ter ido embora, alguém o desejou É importante saber que ele foi querido."

"Uma decisão corajosa, Severo. E você ainda tem dois meses para tentar convencê-la. Talvez..."

"Não." Severo agitou sua cabeça firmemente. "Talvez nada. Eu não posso continuar a jogar este jogo com ela. Fere-me muito. Não, esse capítulo da minha vida passou. Com o nascimento do meu filho, um novo começará. Neste ínterim eu tentarei existir ao redor daqui. Estou grato dos estudantes estarem saindo amanhã. Terei o verão para recolher os restos esfarrapados de mim mesmo. Suponho que precisarei de aposentos maiores. As masmorras não são um lugar para se criar uma criança. Se não houver nenhum disponível eu posso alugar uma casa em Hogsmeade, eu suponho."

Alvo levantou-se de sua cadeira e rodeou a mesa para colocar uma mão no ombro de Severo. "Naturalmente que há aposentos maiores. Eu acho que o lado direito do corredor do terceiro andar, pode ser transformado em algo apropriado para você e seu filho."

"Eu não costumo andar por aquele lado do castelo, assim desconheço. Certifique-se, por favor, que tenha um quarto para uma babá. Com minhas turmas, eu precisarei também de alguma ajuda."

Tarde na noite, Severo encontrava-se acordado. Podia senti-la bem perto dele e estava certo que se deslizasse pelo corredor, ele a encontraria acordada também.

Bichento miava na porta quando Severo tinha retornado. Assim que a porta se abriu, o gato tinha ido gritar na porta de Hermione. Severo não tinha esperado para ver se ela o respondeu, apenas deslizou para dentro de seus aposentos. Não sabia como ia passar os dois meses seguintes perto dela e não poder estar com ela.

Expulsou o pensamento da cabeça não querendo saber. Severo ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir e agarrou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Fingindo dormir, enrijeceu e esperou o intruso ou intrusa se mostrar. Deslizou a varinha sob seu travesseiro quando a silhueta arredondada de Hermione apareceu na entrada. "Severo," sussurrou então um pouco mais alto. "Severo você está acordado?"

Permaneceu ainda quieto, esperando para ver o que ela tinha planejado. Silenciosamente, ela deslizou na cama para deitar-se ao lado dele. Polegada por polegada avançou pelo colchão até que seu corpo estivesse pressionado de encontro ao dele. Severo a ouviu dar um pequeno suspiro satisfeito. Não soube por que permitiu que ela o atormentasse assim. Dois meses eram dois meses e se aquela fosse à única hora onde a teria então ele deixaria que fosse assim. Ele estava cansado e só e sua alma gritava por ela.

Ainda bancando o bruxo adormecido, Severo resmungou macio em seu sono. Rolou de lado e jogou um braço sobre sua cintura. Sua mão veio descansar em seu estômago arredondado e sentiu o bebê dentro responder com uma pancada. Um impulso irresistível de sorrir, mas controlou-se quando ela aconchegou-se mais próximo dele.

Logo a ouviu respirar macio e regularmente. A experiência lhe disse que já estava adormecida e permitiu que sua mão explorasse delicadamente sua barriga dura. Ficou espantado ao sentir, outra vez, a criança dentro dela dar um cutucão em resposta ao seu toque. As cutucadas e chutes seguiram sua mão enquanto vagava sobre ela. Se tinha alguma dúvida de que poderia amar esta criança como sua própria, esqueceu-se dela na quietude da noite.

Finalmente a pequena aventura do menino transformou-se em quietude e Severo permitiu-se dormir também. Sonhou essa noite com Hermione e uma criança de cachos cor de carvão e olhos cor de canela.


End file.
